Al otro lado de las nubes siempre hay un cielo
by Ashley Reid
Summary: Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 2 años, 2 malditos años de aquel fatídico día que cambió mi vida. Había aprendido a vivir con el dolor y a sobreponerme, pero volver al lugar donde todo empezó, volvía a abrir la herida de mi pecho, tenía que ser fuerte, no hubiese vuelto sino supiera que podía superarlo.<p>

_**Flash Back**_

—Vamos Bella, será divertido, la pasaremos de ma-ra-vi-llas —Dijo Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, separando en sílabas la última palabra.

—No lo sé Alice, sabes como es mi padre, lo más probable es que se oponga —Esperaba tener razón, amaba a los Cullen, a todos, eran mis amigos, pero ir de excursión con toda la familia a la montaña, no era buena idea para mí.

— ¿Por qué debería oponerse? Somos tus amigos, irán mis padres, Tanya también, vamos Bella, inténtalo —puso cara de niña buena e hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, lo intentaré, solo deja de poner esa estúpida cara, Alice Cullen.

— ¡Bien, lo sabía! Siempre funciona —Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

Conocía a los señores Cullen desde que nací, eran compañeros de mis padres en el instituto y siempre fueron muy buenos amigos. Esme y Carlisle se casaron y tuvieron 3 maravillosos hijos, que eran mis mejores amigos, Emmett, Alice y Edward.

Mis padres también se casaron, pero solo tuvieron una hija: yo. Al poco tiempo se separaron por diferentes ideales y visiones de la vida. Decidieron que me quedaría con mi padre, así este tendría ayuda de los Cullen con mi crianza. Veía a mi madre todos los años, me iba con ella todo un mes, además de eso, venía muy seguido a visitarme, teníamos una buena relación.

Así como mis padres y los Cullen eran amigos, sus hijos también lo fuimos, ellos eran mis mejores amigos junto con Tanya, que también era la novia de Edward, el menor de los Cullen. Hacían una pareja perfecta, esperaba de todo corazón que su amor durara para toda la vida.

Emmett es el mayor con 16 años, le siguen Alice y Edward que son mellizos con 15 años, pero Alice nació 5 minutos antes, por lo que Edward era el menor. Todos ellos eran hermosos.

Emmett era alto y fornido, con el cabello rizado de color negro, unos hermosos ojos azules y cuando sonreía se le marcaban unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas. A simple vista parecía algún tipo de matón, pero era solo una impresión errónea, él es lo más tierno que hay. Alice era bajita, como un duende, con la piel blanca y su nariz respingona, tenía el pelo liso hasta la cintura, color negro, como Emmett, sus ojos eran de color verde, delgada pero con su pequeño cuerpo bien definido, con una personalidad extraordinaria, alegre y efusiva, amaba ir de compras y todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda. Edward era alto y delgado, con el pelo de un hermoso color cobrizo, pómulos y mandíbula marcada, un verdadero Dios del Olimpo, enviado donde los mortales para hacernos notar lo insignificantes que somos, tenía unos profundos ojos color verde que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, amaba tocar el piano, para él, hacer música era el mayor placer de la vida y yo lo entendía, me encantaba verlo tocar, era como si se desconectara del mundo para ir a un lugar donde solo había espacio para él y su piano.

Los Cullen lo tenían todo; dinero, belleza e inteligencia, la envidia de cualquier familia. También estaba Tanya Denali, una de mis mejores amigas junto con los Cullen, bueno mi única amiga además de los Cullen, ella era realmente hermosa, otra Diosa bajada del Olimpo, alta, con un pelo liso color rubio rojizo, y unos ojos celestes hermosísimos, un cuerpo que para sus 15 años era más que perfecto, la envidia de cualquiera. Era una persona tierna y dulce, amaba ver a las personas que quería felices, si de sus manos dependiera, ella haría todo lo posible para que nada, nunca le faltara a ninguno de nosotros. Siempre escuchaba cuando teníamos algún problema, era realmente un amor de persona, por eso amaba que fuera la novia de Edward, ellos eran perfectos, el uno para el otro.

Y aquí estaba yo, desencajando completamente con mi grupo de amigos. Yo era como el patito feo del grupo, quiero decir, no era horrible, pero al lado de estos dioses quedaba muy por debajo, era tan normal y simple, como la tabla del 1, no en el otro sentido. Era baja, pelo y ojos color marrón chocolate, piel pálida y traslucida. Nada fuera de lo común.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo —dije apenas entré a mi casa.

—Claro hija, dime ¿Qué sucede?—Charlie me miró expectante.

—Los Cullen me han invitado a una excursión a la montaña el próximo fin de semana, se supone que hará buen clima y todo eso, así que ¿Qué dices, puedo ir?— Rogaba que dijera que no, aunque moría de ganas de ir, temía por mi salud física. Siempre se me ha dado muy fácil lo de los accidentes.

—Claro que puedes ir, pásalo genial. Aprovecharé ese fin de semana para ir a pescar con Harry —Charlie se veía realmente entusiasmado. Estaba perdida.

La semana había pasado realmente rápido, era viernes y estaba en casa terminando de empacar mis cosas para la excursión.

Había terminado cuando escuché una bocina, Emmett había llegado por mí. Él pasaría a buscarnos, junto con Tanya, para llevarnos hacia la mansión de los Cullen, luego desde ahí nos iríamos con sus padres a la montaña.

— ¿Cómo estás Bells, lista para la diversión total?— Emmett parecía un niño de lo entusiasmado que estaba.

—Sí, nada fuera de lo normal —contesté.

—Oh ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas Bella, lo pasaremos increíble y lo sabes —me dijo sonriendo.

—Si digo que estoy ansiosa por empezar pronto la excursión y que será lo mejor de la vida. ¿Dejarás de decir: Será lo mejor del mundo?—Sonreí —porque eso ya lo sé.

—Eres la mejor Bella, lo juro.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y todos estaban listos para partir, así que nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos a un lugar de la montaña donde había una hermosa cabaña de dos pisos, estaba rodeada por arboles y me hizo recordar el cuento de la caperucita roja, solo que aquí no había ningún lobo. El resto del día lo dedicamos a ordenar las cosas e instalarnos en nuestras habitaciones. Tanya, Alice y yo compartiríamos una, mientras que Edward y Emmett otra. Además de la que ocuparían Esme y Carlisle. Nos acostamos temprano, ya que como dijo Emmett "Mañana comenzará la diversión total".

—Bien, es hora de ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores —Dijo Edward a eso de las 11 de la mañana.

— ¿Tan temprano?—No lo pude evitar. Aún era temprano, según yo, para salir.

—Bella, no es temprano —Edward me miraba burlón —Será divertido.

—Sé que será divertido, no han dejado de decir eso en todo el tiempo que hemos estado acá —comenté riendo

—Exacto. —agregó Alice —Así que señorita "es muy temprano para salir" vamos moviéndonos, porque es la hora —Canturreó.

—Y ¿Qué se supone que haremos?—Tanya preguntó.

—Ir a dar un paseo, ver el hermoso paisaje —respondió Emmett para luego mirarme con malicia —Divertirnos —dijo y explotó en unas contagiosas carcajadas.

—Emmett Cullen, eres un idiota —dije contagiándome de su risa.

Todos acabamos riéndonos. Luego salimos a dar un paseo, todo era hermoso, había nevado hace poco, por lo que aun había nieve por los alrededores, sobre las copas de los pinos, simplemente hermoso. Alice y Emmett estaban discutiendo muy enojados el hecho de que nadie llevase una cámara fotográfica, así que decidieron ir a buscar una a la cabaña.

—Chicos, con Emmett iremos a la cabaña a buscar una cámara, nos tardaremos alrededor de 30 minutos —dijo Alice — ¿Nos esperan en este mismo lugar?

—Está bien, pero traten de no demorarse demasiado —respondió Tanya.

—Solo será media hora, no nos pasará nada —Emmett respondió riendo.

Luego de eso se fueron, a los 5 minutos que se marcharon, me fijé en el cielo, unas nubes negras estaban comenzando a cubrirlo con rapidez.

— ¿No se suponía que haría buen clima?—pregunté señalando las nubes.

—Eso decía el tiempo —Tanya respondió fijando su vista en las nubes.

—Demonios, creo que va a llover —Maldijo Edward, levantándose de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado.

—Edward ¿eres idiota?—pregunté completamente sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?—respondió incrédulo.

—Estamos en la montaña amor, aquí no va a llover, va a nevar. Las bajas temperaturas al encontrarnos a una altura considerable congelaran el agua antes de tocar el suelo —Explicó Tanya, preocupada, ya se podía sentir el frío, las nubes habían se habían apoderado de todo el cielo para ese momento.

—Creo que deberíamos volver.

—Pero ¿Alice y Emmett?—Dijo Edward.

—Los encontraremos por el camino —respondí.

—Creo que Bella tiene razón —Tanya habló cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

Se suponía que si regresábamos a casa, nos encontraríamos con Emmett y Alice o si es que estos se habían percatado del clima, nos esperarían en la casa. Ya llevábamos 15 minutos caminando y no encontrábamos ni a Emmett y ni a Alice, ni la casa, pensé que Edward se sabía el camino, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Había comenzado a nevar más fuerte, una tormenta, ¿Cómo mierda nos agarra una tormenta de nieve en la puta montaña? Esto es mala suerte. No se podía ver demasiado lejos y no había ningún lugar cerca para refugiarnos y cada vez tenía más frio.

A Tanya le castañeaban los dientes, sin duda se estaría congelando, no creo que su parca fuera lo suficientemente gruesa.

—Edward, creo que estamos perdidos —dije. Esto no era nada bueno, si nos perdíamos en medio de la tormenta… todos íbamos a morir.

— ¡Mierda! No sé —Se tomaba el cabello claramente nervioso, demonios, Edward estaba nervioso, definitivamente estamos perdidos.

—Creo que deberíamos avanzar y ver si hay algún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos —dijo Tanya, a quien aún le castañeaban los dientes.

— ¿Hay algún lugar cerca donde podamos refugiarnos?—pregunté a Edward.

—Bella, no sé donde mierda estamos, no me preguntes si hay algún lugar cerca —me gritó Edward.

—No es necesario que grites —Dije —Entonces deberíamos ver si podemos encontrar la cabaña.

Nos pusimos en marca, tenía demasiado frío, pero no quise decir nada, en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos no creo que fuera lo mejor el empezar a quejarme, tenía que ser fuerte.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, en la que juro que cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que estaba más cerca de la muerte.

—Ahí parece haber algún tipo de cueva —dijo Tanya con ánimo.

—Eso parece, vamos.

Al menos habíamos encontrado un "refugio". Una pequeña cueva en cuyo interior no había nieve, no mucha. Tanya parecía un maniquí pintado, estaba blanca como la misma nieve, con los labios de un color morado intenso. Edward también tenía los labios morados, pero nada en comparación con Tanya, tenía que hacer algo, si a ella le sucedía cualquier cosa yo moriría, ella era mi amiga, la persona más dulce que alguna vez he conocido y además la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, si a ella le pasaba algo, ninguno de nosotros lo superaríamos, mucho menos yo. Por lo que decidí pasarle mi parca, que era enorme.

—Tanya, ten, toma esto, tienes demasiado frio, necesitas entrar en calor aunque sea un poco —Le dije extendiéndole mi parca que ya me había sacado. No sentí demasiado frío así que supongo estaba bien.

—Pero Bella —Tanya me miro con terror—Tú necesitas la parca, morirás de frio, no puedo aceptarlo.

—No te preocupes, no siento frío —en realidad no sentía nada, ni la punta de mis dedos —Cuando tú entres en calor me la puedes devolver —le dije con una sonrisa.

Tanya aceptó a regañadientes, sabía que así estaría mejor, ella era una persona extremadamente frágil. Edward se acercó a ella para abrazarla, así también la ayudaría. "Gracias" me dijo en un movimiento de labios, yo solo le sonreí.

No sé cuantos minutos u horas pasaron, pero para mí fueron días, no sentía absolutamente nada y estaba aterrada, me podía hacer una idea de lo que eso significaba; mi cuerpo se estaba congelando y cuando el frio congelara mis órganos vitales, estaba perdida. Solo esperaba que alguien nos encontrara antes de que eso pasara, al menos así estaría segura de que mis amigos iban a estar bien.

—Bella —Dijo Edward con voz entrecortada — ¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho nada por un buen rato, además no llevas tu parca, no quiero que te pase nada —el tono de su voz demostraba la preocupación que sentía.

—Estoy bien Edward, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Cómo está Tanya?—pregunté

—Creo que ya está mejor —Tanya se había quedado dormida hace unos 30 minutos, no lo sé, el tiempo es relativo.

—Eso es bueno, no sé qué haría si le pasara algo.

Escuchamos gritos y movimiento cerca de la cueva, era gente, nos estaban buscando, podía escucharlos gritar nuestros nombres, miré a Edward y me levanté más que rápido para salir de la cueva. "Estamos aquí" grité al menos unas 5 veces para que me escucharan. Llegaron donde estábamos, era un equipo rescatista junto con Carlisle.

— ¡Edward, Bella, Tania!—Gritó Carlisle —Dios, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver.

—Papá —Edward abrazó a su padre, se veía aliviado, como si él también pensara que jamás lo volvería a ver —No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien, pero creo que deberían llevarnos al hospital de todas formas ¿Cómo están Emmett y Alice?—preguntó preocupado Edward.

—Están bien, se fueron a Forks junto con Esme, nos esperaran allá, estaban muy preocupados por ustedes, me costó un mundo convencer a Emmett de no venir —

—Carlisle —hablé por primera vez —Gracias por venir por nosotros —las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

— ¡Bella por Dios! ¿Estás bien?—Carlisle preguntó alarmado.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero creo que deberíamos ver a Tanya, no sé si ella lo esté—respondí

Nos llevaron al hospital de Forks, cuando nos bajamos de la ambulancia vi como se llevaban a Tanya de urgencia en una camilla, seguida por Edward.

—Bella, vamos, tienes que subir a la camilla, sé que decidiste venir sentada en la ambulancia, pero de todas formas necesitamos revisarte —dijo Carlisle.

—Estoy bien — respondí como autómata, ya estábamos a salvo, ellos estaban a salvo.

—Bella, Bella, ¡Bella!—podía escuchar los gritos de Carlisle a lo lejos — Necesito ayuda, oxígeno urgente. ¿Bella me escuchas?—preguntó Carlisle.

De pronto todo se fue a negro, no escuche ni sentí nada más.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Los recuerdos de aquella vez aun dolían, a pesar de que habían pasado 2 años. Una lágrima traicionera corrió por mi mejilla, la limpie rápidamente, la herida de mi pecho aún no sanaba por completo y aquellos recuerdos ni siquiera eran los peores.

—Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien —sentí como él apretaba mi mano y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Todo tenía que estar bien, nadie podía ver lo frágil que me había vuelto desde aquella vez, no dejaría que me volvieran a dañar de esa manera.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Chicasos. Esta es mi segunda historia, espero que les haya gustado y ams, no sé que más decir. Eso jajaja._

_dejenme sus comentarios, criticas, teorías, etc, etc._

_Esta historia será de varios capitulos y la he tenido en mente hace muuucho tiempo._

_Le dedico esta historia a mi queridisima Amiga Anita "Blanca Shied" que edita mis historias y me ayuda a que las escriba mejor y todo eso. Te quiero Loca loca. Gracias también a mi nueva Beta **Isa **por darse el tiempo y llenarse de ganas para revisar y arreglar mi historia, porque me ayudaba una amiga "Ana Banana" pero se enfermó, así que la reemplacé Jajajaja entonces encontré a Isa. Muchas gracias.  
><em>

**_Gracias por Leer ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Cada vez estaba más cerca de Forks, más cerca de mi pasado. No podía arrepentirme de volver, lo necesitaba, quería volver con mi padre, lo echaba de menos y ahora que Reneé, mi madre, se había vuelto a casar, necesitaba darle su espacio.<p>

Pero los recuerdos de mi tormentoso pasado me seguían a todas partes. Eso que sucedió hace ya dos años y destruyó mi vida, mi mundo, mi felicidad.

_**Flash Back**_

Me dolía la cabeza, escuchaba una especie de pitido bastante molesto y el olor que había en la habitación en la que me encontraba era bastante desagradable, demasiado olor a limpio, a cloro. Me sentía incomoda, agarrotada, tenía una inmensa necesidad de estirar mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontraba en una habitación blanca con una ventana que daba al bosque de Forks. ¡Por la barba de Merlín! Me encontraba en el hospital, podía reconocer la habitación inmediatamente, había estado ya un par de veces antes en el lugar, al que por supuesto odiaba profundamente.

—Bella, al fin despiertas, hija, pensé que jamás lo harías — Era mi madre ¿Qué hacia mamá en Forks? Algo muy malo debió ocurrirme.

—Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunté claramente confundida. — ¿Qué me pasó?

—Hija, tenías hipotermia —Sollozó—Pensé que jamás despertarías, era demasiado grave.

Cuando mi madre me dijo eso pensé lo peor, mierda, hipotermia, si alguna de mis extremidades se habían congelado, lo más correcto era emputar la zona afectada. Rápidamente miré mis brazos, cada dedo en su lugar. Luego miré mis piernas, en perfectas condiciones. Esto era un alivio.

Mi madre me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro— No te preocupes, está todo en su lugar, pero pasaron días para que tu corazón y pulmones volvieran a funcionar normalmente, debido al frío al que estuvieron expuestos, estaban más aletargados y te costaba respirar. Bella, hija, pudiste haber muerto— comenzó a llorar.

—Mamá, por favor no llores, no me pasó nada, estoy bien —traté de consolarla, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando.

—Tenía tanto miedo, TENÍAMOS tanto miedo, con tu padre no sabíamos que hacer, Charlie me llamó inmediatamente cuando se enteró de que se habían perdido en la montaña. Traté de venir lo más rápido posible, cuando llegué al hospital tú ya habías entrado en crisis —

En ese momento recordé bien todo lo sucedido, mis amigos ¿cómo estarían ellos? Dios, deben estar hechos un manojo de nervios por mi situación actual.

—Mamá ¿Cómo está Tanya? Los demás ¿saben que ya estoy bien? Deben estar preocupadísimos, Alice debe estar vuelta loca —mi madre me miró nerviosa.

—Tanya está bien, ella y Edward fueron dados de alta al otro día y…— mi madre me miró con expresión entre pena y culpa.

—Y ¿qué? Mamá, dime qué pasa —presioné.

—Nadie de tus amigos sabe lo que te pasó —confesó

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—estaba comenzando a exaltarme.

—Bella, quizás esto sea difícil pero, creo que debes saberlo. Ninguno de tus amigos ha preguntado por ti, ellos no se han interesado por tu salud, Carlisle ha dicho que ellos están enojados porque no los has ido a ver — ¿Qué mierda?

—Mamá, no estoy entendiendo nada, podrías explicarte mejor ¿Cómo es eso de que están enojados? —estaba confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Cuando llegaron al hospital, Edward y Tanya fueron trasladados inmediatamente al área de urgencia, en el momento que ellos entraron tú te desvaneciste y entraste en un estado de coma, por lo que ninguno de ellos lo supo, cuando Carlisle fue a la habitación de Edward para decirle de tu estado, él no se encontraba ahí, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de Tanya — me miró y en sus ojos pude ver que me pedía permiso para continuar. Asentí levemente tratando de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Edward se encontraba ahí junto con los padres de Tanya, Esme, Alice y Emmett. Cuando Carlisle entró, Edward furioso le preguntó por qué tu no estabas ahí, acompañando a Tanya, Carlisle le respondería que habías tenido una crisis entrando en estado de coma, pero Alice lo interrumpió diciendo que eras una mala amiga por no preocuparte por tus amigos, que lo único que te importaba era tu salud y que no merecías sostener el titulo de amiga, ambos estaban muy enojados, por lo que no han vuelto a preguntar por ti, debido a tu "falta de interés por tus amigos". Carlisle ha tratado de decirles la verdad, pero ellos no quieren escuchar nada de ti, por lo que él ha decidido dejarlo. Si ellos quieren saber de ti, que pregunten, se supone que son tus amigos— dijo una molesta Reneé.

No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué pasaba con mis amigos? ¿Cómo pensaban eso de mí? Yo soy su amiga, por las primeras personas que pregunto al despertar es por ellos y dicen que soy una egoísta. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Tan poco valía para mis amigos que ni siquiera pensaron que yo podía estar mal? Edward y Alice, todos, solo pensaron en ellos. Cuando nos perdimos en la montaña traté de estar consciente solo para saber que ellos estaban a salvo y se atreven a decir que yo no me preocupo por ellos.

¡¿Quién demonios se creían que eran? Yo Isabella Swan moriría por ellos, pero al parecer eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Jamás pensé que mis amigos fueran unos egoístas que solo pensaban en su propio bienestar, creí que me querían, que se preocupaban por mí, pero estaba equivocada. Ellos se habían enojado porque yo no había corrido a ver como estaban, no lo podía hacer ¡Yo estaba peor que ellos, maldita sea!

A esta altura ya estaba llorando a mares, con grandes sollozos.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? Dime algo —mamá me miraba preocupada.

—Yo, yo habría dado mi insignificante vida por ellos —dije entre sollozos —Pero a ellos no les importó, le di mi parca a Tanya para que tuviera más calor, quedando yo desprotegida y se atreven a decir que soy una mala amiga— casi grité.

—No llores, ellos no lo merecen—jamás pensé que Reneé diría eso.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto mamá? ¿Por qué dicen que a mí no me importan? ¿Por qué son tan egoístas?—ninguno de ellos se había detenido a pensar por un momento en que quizás yo estaba mal como para correr tras ellos a ver como estaban.

—Hija, son unos niños, pronto se les pasará.

— ¿Por qué no me quieren? Yo, yo no los visité porque estaba mal, estoy mal ¿Y si no me vuelven a hablar?—estaba aterrorizada.

—Son tus amigos o al menos se supone que lo son, por supuesto que te hablarán, cuando se enteren de todo lo que pasó realmente se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban y si no lo hacen es porque nunca fueron tus verdaderos amigos, corazón

Cuando mi madre me dijo eso, me di cuenta que quizás los Cullen y Tanya jamás fueron mis verdaderos amigos, de todas formas siempre sentí que no calzaba en el grupo. Me dolió saber lo poco que significaba y les importaba ¿Por qué no me había muerto en la tormenta? Eso sería mil veces menos doloroso que darse cuenta lo poco que le importas a los seres que mas amas en esta vida.

Ellos no habían preguntado por mí, claro que si lo habían hecho, pero de diferente manera a la esperada, no fue "_¿Qué pasa con Bella, se encuentra bien de salud?" _sino que fue "_¿Por qué demonios Bella no nos ha venido a ver? Es una egoísta que no se preocupa por sus amigos" ._Era tan irónico, los únicos egoístas eran ellos.

—Mamá, no quiero que le digan una palabra de lo que me pasó a los Cullen ni a Tanya —La ira se estaba apoderando de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Bella?

—Eso, que no quiero que le digan, ni tú, ni nadie, qué fue lo que me pasó. A ellos no tiene por qué interesarles la salud de una persona que no merece ser llamada amiga —le aclaré a mi madre —Ellos no están interesados en mi salud ¿Por qué contarle algo a alguien a quien no le interesa que le cuenten nada? Si ellos preguntan por mí, les pueden decir, no antes.

En ese momento Carlisle y mi padre irrumpieron en la habitación, la cara de alivio de Charlie apareció apenas me vio despierta.

—Hija, al fin despiertas, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías —me abrazó y dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Estoy viva ¡Falsa alarma!—grité con las manos hacia el cielo.

—No digas idioteces Isabella —mi padre estaba serio.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor de salud Bella, tu recuperación ha sido impresionante, así como tu resistencia en la tormenta, por tu estado podrías haber caído ahí y quizás jamás volver a despertar. —

—Al parecer Dios me ama, porque aquí estoy —sonreí.

—Vas a tener que quedarte por más tiempo acá Bella, sé que lo odias pero estás bajo observación aún —

—Carlisle — me dirigí a él un poco nerviosa, tenía miedo de la respuesta que podría tener mi pregunta — ¿Alguno de ellos ha preguntado por mí?

—Aún están enfadados, ninguno lo ha hecho y cuando trato de hablarles de tu situación, simplemente me cortan diciendo que no les interesa saber nada de una traidora, pero pronto se calmaran y podré aclararles todo lo que pasó —Carlisle se veía esperanzado —O bien puedes aclarárselos tú —propuso.

—La verdad Carlisle, es que preferiría que no les dijeras nada, ni tú ni nadie —miré a mis padres para aclararles que la advertencia iba para ellos también —No quiero que nadie se entere de mi situación actual, no busques a tus hijos ni a Tanya tratando de aclarar mi estado de salud, si a ellos no les importó en su momento no tiene por qué importarles ahora. Buscarlos para aclarar el mal entendido sería como rogar unas migajas de compasión por parte de ellos, no quiero la lástima de nadie — me miraban sorprendidos.

—Si esa es tu decisión la respetaré Bella, pero ¿Qué pasa si alguno de ellos pregunta por ti? Los volverás a ver en el instituto —Demonios tenía razón.

—Si te preguntan, pues les dices la verdad, pero Carlisle, solo por iniciativa propia, no quiero que lo hagan porque tú le has metido la idea en la cabeza. En cuanto al instituto, creo que no será difícil fingir que nunca me preocupé por ellos —

No había visto el problema del instituto, ahora qué se suponía que haría ¿irme? Eso sería lo ideal, pero ¿Dónde? Con mi madre sería lo más sensato, necesitaba alejarme de Forks y del dolor que me consumía en estos momentos, escapar como la cobarde que era.

Pasé una semana más en el hospital, solo por si tenía una recaída, los Cullen ni nadie habían preguntado por mí, ninguno me necesitaba, tan poco les importaba. Me dolía el corazón al darme cuenta lo poco que en realidad conocía a mis supuestos amigos. Eran egoístas y orgullosos hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Cuando estábamos en casa, decidí hablar con mis padres lo que había pensado hace unos días. Esto sería difícil.

—Papá, mamá, tengo que hablar con ustedes —dije de una vez, no le daría más vueltas al asunto, la decisión estaba tomada.

—Claro Bells, dinos, te escuchamos —dijo mi padre.

—He decidido ir a vivir con mi madre a California —la cara de Charlie se distorsionó de la impresión, Reneé me miró sorprendida.

—Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo?—dijo mi madre

—Que me iré a vivir contigo a Los Ángeles, mamá. Ya no quiero estar en Forks, me hace daño —bajé la mirada con tristeza.

— ¿Estás segura? Sé que lo que pasó con tus amigos es imperdonable, pero ¿es necesario que te vayas?—

—Papá, por favor, necesito hacerlo, necesito olvidar esto. Prometo que regresaré, cuando me sienta lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que… —Miré a mi madre — ¿Puedo ir a vivir contigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor —me abrazó.

—Es tu decisión y la respeto Bella, como también respeto que quieras mantener en silencio tu antiguo estado de salud —Dijo Charlie —Te voy a extrañar tanto pequeña—También me abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Dos días después me estaba despidiendo por un buen tiempo de Forks, mi madre vivía en Los Ángeles, California, me haría muy bien un cambio de aires.

Reneé vivía con su novio Phil, llevaban juntos 2 años, lo había visto un par de veces. Sabía que tenía dos hijos y que era divorciado, igual que Reneé, pero a ellos jamás los había visto, según lo que dijo mi madre los chicos eran gemelos, un hombre y una mujer, de mi misma edad "estoy segura que se llevaran de maravillas" había dicho. Los hijos de Phil vivían con ellos, ya que al parecer la relación con la madre de estos no era la mejor.

Cuando nos subimos al avión, tomé mi mp4 para escuchar música y así hacer el viaje más llevadero, tenía la reproducción aleatoria. Cuando salió la canción "The Messenger" de Linkin Park, no pude contener mis lágrimas.

_**When you feel you're alone**_

_(Cuando sientas que estás solo)_

_**Cut off from this cruel world**_

_(Separado de este mundo cruel) _

_**Your instincts telling you to run**_

_(Tus instintos te dirán que corras)_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

_**Those angel voices**_

_(Esas voces de ángel)_

_**They'll sing to you**_

_(Ellos cantaran para ti)_

_**They'll be your guide back home**_

_(Serán tu guía de regreso a casa)_

_**When life leaves us blind**_

_(Cuando la vida nos deja ciegos)_

_**Love keeps us kind**_

_(El amor nos mantiene amables)_

_**It keeps us kind**_

_(Nos mantiene amables)_

_**When you've suffered enough**_

_(Cuando has sufrido demasiado)_

_**And your spirit is breaking**_

_(Y tu espíritu se está rompiendo)_

_**you're growing desperate from the fight**_

_(Estás creciendo desesperada por luchar)_

_**Remember you're loved and you always will be**_

_(Recuerda que eres amado y siempre lo serás)_

_**This melody will bring you right back home**_

_(Esta melodía te traerá de regreso a casa)_

_**When life leaves us blind**_

_(Cuando la vida nos deja ciegos)**  
>Love keeps us kind<strong>_

_(El amor nos mantiene amables)_

_**when life leaves us blind**_

_(Cuando la vida nos deja ciegos)_

_**Love keeps us kind**_

_(El amor nos mantiene amables)_

_**it keeps us kind**_

_(Nos mantiene amables)_

La canción era hermosa por sí sola, pero en mi situación tenía un significado mayor, era como si contara parte de mi historia y me dijera a la vez que todo va a salir bien. Eso era lo que yo más quería en esta vida: volver a estar bien.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, esto estaba mal, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitir que los demás vieran lo débil que era.

—Bella, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, nadie te volverá a hacer daño, no mientras yo esté contigo— habló por primera vez en todo el viaje la despampanante rubia que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de al lado.

—Y recuerda Isabella, no eres una persona débil, eres fuerte como una roca, como una hermosa roca —El hermoso rubio de mirada gentil al que tanto amaba era quien me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, ellos me daban la fuerza que tanto necesitaba. La azafata anunció por alta voz que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad, ya que estábamos prontos a aterrizar. Un paso más cerca de Forks.

En el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles nos estaría esperando Charlie para llevarnos con él a su casa, que había remodelado y adecuado para recibirnos en ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :) Gracias por leer. Bueno, he tenido pocos comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que no me dejaré llevar por eso, como lectora también entiendo lo que se siente que dejen una historia a medias porque el capitulo no consigue 20 review, creo que eso es una terrible falta de respeto por la persona que lee tu historia, no importa si es una, dos o 30 mil. Si alguien se siente ofendida por este comentario, lo siento, pero es lo que pienso y creo que no soy la única que lo hace.<em>

_Les contaré mi desgracia porque sé que mas de alguna la va a entender... mi computador, mi amado netbook murió el lunes, en realidad murio la pantalla y para utilizarlo tengo que conectarlo a la pantalla del pc y es todo un lio. Pero no importa estoy juntando dinero para mandarla a arreglar :)_

_Chiiiicas para las que son chilenas, recuerden que mañana es la Teletón, me quedaré tooooda la noche despierta para verla :) siempre me pierdo las mejores partes por estar durmiendo._

_Hoy es 1 de diciembre... armé el arbolito de navidad, me quedó hermoso *-*_

_ya, creo que he escrito demasiado jajaja. Gracias a mi Amiga que arregla mis capitulos Ana Banana (Blanca Shied) te quiero loca y gracias por acompañarme en mi dolor de perder a mi compu. _

_Gracias a mi beta **Isa** por darse el tiempo de arreglar mi historia *-*_

_No me alargo más. Muchas Gracias por leer. He leído sus reviews y creo que ya saben que le paso a Bella. u.u_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, mi padre nos estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa, lo había extrañado tanto, pero ahora volveríamos a estar juntos.<p>

— ¡Papá!—grité y salí corriendo hacia él —Te he extrañado tanto—lo abracé fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Yo también te he extrañado, pero ya estas aquí y no volverás a irte ¿verdad?—me miró serio.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, conmigo —le dije para luego mirar a mis acompañantes —Papá, como ya sabes ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, los hijos de Phil y mi luz en medio de la oscuridad —sonreí.

—Jefe Swan, es un placer volver a verlo, espero que nuestra estadía en su casa no sea ninguna molestia para usted, sabemos que es un hombre ocupado, pero Bella necesitaba compañía—dijo Jasper un poco nervioso.

—Los amigos de Bella jamás molestaran, además son los hijos de Phil, que ha sido como un segundo padre para Bella, por lo tanto yo seré un segundo padre para ustedes. Y por favor, llámenme solo Charlie —pidió.

—Charlie, Reneé nos ha hablado mucho de usted este último tiempo y nos ha pedido que por favor no le demos ningún tipo de problemas—dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Problemas? No creo que me los den, son unos buenos chicos ¿Cómo están Reneé y Phil? No los veo desde el día de la boda —preguntó mi padre.

—Están bien, ahora al fin podrán hacer su anhelada luna de miel, solo era cuestión de deshacerse de nosotros —dije riendo.

—Eso está bien, ya era hora de que dejaran de molestar — Mi padre comenzó a reír, pero ninguno de nosotros lo hizo junto con él— ¡Oh vamos! Es solo una broma.

—No es divertido.

Nos subimos al auto de mi padre que era el radio patrulla, Dios, no pudo venir a buscarnos en otra cosa, menos mal los autos de los chicos llegaban en dos días, no soportaría ir al instituto con Charlie.

En una semana comenzaba el instituto, el único instituto que había en Forks, por lo que vería a todos mis viejos compañeros y a mis supuestos mejores amigos, pero ahora no estaba sola, tenía a Rosalie y a Jasper.

Ellos eran los hijos que había tenido Phil en su primer matrimonio, no tenían una buena relación con su madre por lo que cuando salió el divorcio decidieron quedarse con él. Eran gemelos y tenían mi misma edad.

Los dos rubios y de ojos azules son unos perfectos dioses del Olimpo. Rosalie era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, incluso más que Tanya y Alice. Su cabello era rubio con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era extremadamente alta rondando el 1.80 m, un cuerpo estupendo esculpido a mano, sus ojos de un profundo azul tenían un aspecto fiero. Rosalie era hermosa, pero sino la conocías daba terror mirarla a los ojos. La primera impresión que se tenía de ella no era equivocada, era una fiera dispuesta a sacar las garras donde y con quien fuera.

Jasper con su 1.87 m de estatura era un adonis de aquellos que jamás se olvidan, su cabellera rubia igual que la de Rosalie tenía pequeñas ondas, lo que hacía que se viera su cabello desordenado, dándole un aspecto sexy, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Rosalie, pero eran mucho mas cálidos. Tenía un abdomen marcado y brazos fuertes, como dije antes, simplemente hermoso. Los dos lo eran.

Por alguna extraña razón no me sentía mal al lado de ellos, como lo hacía cuando estaba con los Cullen y Tanya. Quizás sea por la forma en la que los conocí.

_**Flash Back**_

Me estaba esperando un cálido y soleado día en Los Ángeles, este era el comienzo de mi nueva vida, cuando salí de Forks me prometí que no volvería allí sino me sentía lo suficientemente preparada para hacerlo. Cuando con mi madre salimos del aeropuerto nos estaban esperando con un enorme cartel que decía: "_Bienvenidas a casa Reneé y Bella"_ eso me hizo sentir que estaba en lugar correcto, tras el enorme cartel aparecieron 3 cabezas rubias. Reconocí a Phil, por lo que las otras dos personas deberían ser sus hijos.

—Bella, estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido venir a vivir con nosotros—Dijo Phil con una enorme sonrisa —Bueno con tu madre —arregló.

—Phil, estoy contenta de vivir con todos ustedes, espero no molestar —le dediqué una sonrisa, Phil era una persona muy amable.

—Jamás molestarías, hija —dijo mi madre abrazándome fuerte.

—Ya está todo listo en casa para tu llegada, Bella. Te estábamos esperando ansiosos —Habló por primera vez la hermosa rubia que estaba al lado de Phil—Soy Rosalie Hale, la mayor—me dedico una hermosa sonrisa. A simple vista parecía que mataría a cualquiera, pero fue muy amable conmigo.

—Hola Bella, soy Jasper Hale, el menor, creo —se presentó el rubio y sin darme cuenta me abrazó —Siempre quise tener una hermana menor—dijo para luego soltarme y dedicarme una sonrisa gigante.

—Como ves Bella, estos dos pequeños que están aquí son mis hijos, ellos viven con nosotros, espero que se lleven bien.

—Sé que se llevaran bien —aportó mi madre.

Subimos a un Jeep negro enorme, para luego dirigirnos a casa de mi madre, durante el trayecto Phil y mi madre me contaron muchas cosas y aclararon todas las dudas que podía tener. Reneé había llamado a Phil para contarle lo sucedido y este había ido al instituto al que asistían Jasper y Rosalie para hablar con el director y así poder continuar mis estudios ahí. Me aceptaron inmediatamente, así que todo estaba listo para que entrara al instituto la semana siguiente.

La casa de mi madre era maravillosa, enorme de dos plantas y con una hermosa vista al mar, de color azul, lo que le daba un aspecto elegante. Por dentro era aún más hermosa, tenía impreso en cada lugar la personalidad de mi madre, había un montón de retratos con fotografías de ellos, los gemelos y mías. En las paredes de color blanco tenían unos cuadros hermosos de diferentes paisajes y algunos de arte abstracto.

—Compartirás habitación conmigo —Dijo de pronto Rosalie—Está en la segunda planta, vamos, quiero que la veas y me des tu opinión, traté de decorarla lo mejor que pude, pero dos días no son suficientes. Luego lo podremos hacer juntas —me miró expectante.

—Está bien—dije.

La habitación era enorme, no me puedo creer que antes haya sido solo para ella, era de color amarillo, estaba equipada con dos camas, un baño al fondo, un closet enorme y en la esquina se encontraba un escritorio con un moderno computador.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal, te gusta?—Preguntó Rosalie —Si no te gusta podemos arreglarla de manera que a las dos nos parezca acogedor.

—Esta perfecta, tienes muy buen gusto.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a Jasper.

—Espero que Rosalie no haya sacado las garras aún, no quiero que te vayas cuando apenas has llegado—dijo Jasper mirando a Rosalie significativamente.

—No he sacado las garras Jasper y no lo voy a hacer, me agrada—dijo Rosalie. Oficialmente estaba perdida.

—Rosalie ha sido muy amable conmigo Jasper, no entiendo tu comportamiento para ser sincera.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó avergonzado.

—Verás Bella, te lo explicare, mi personalidad no es un ser un Sol, suelo ser bastante arrogante y soberbia, pero me agradas, serás mi hermana y te cuidaré, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño—Por alguna razón sentí que ella sabía lo que había pasado.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Jasper como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos. Los miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Papá nos los dijo cuando le preguntamos por qué venias a vivir con nosotros, bueno solo nos dijo que habías sufrido un accidente y que habías peleado con tus amigos, nada más, el resto nos lo dirías tú, en el momento en que quieras contarnos—aclaró Rosalie.

—Lo aceptaremos si no quieres hacerlo—dijo Jasper—pero quiero que sepas que Rosalie y yo seremos como unos hermanos para ti, puedes confiar en nosotros, puedo ver en tu rostro que has sufrido y eso no volverá a pasar, superaras esta situación y te volverás un ser más fuerte.

—Gracias—las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por mis mejillas al darme cuenta que ellos ya me querían, a pesar de no haberme visto jamás en la vida.

—No llores Bella, todo va a estar bien, te cuidaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario—Rosalie me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Es solo que, duele tanto, yo hubiese dado todo, todo por ellos— Comencé a llorar más.

No sé cómo pero supe que mi madre había aparecido por el dormitorio cuando estaba llorando abrazada a Rosalie. Escuché un "_No te preocupes estará bien, solo necesita tiempo, luego bajaremos a comer, arreglaremos sus cosas mañana"._

Luego de eso les conté todo lo que había pasado, Rosalie comenzó a llorar conmigo y vi en sus ojos como un odio infinito comenzaba a nacer, lo mismo que paso con Jasper, pero no tan fuerte como lo fue con Rosalie.

—Ellos jamás te volverán a hacer daño Bella—aseguro Rosalie.

—Tengo que volver a Forks algún día, mi padre vive ahí, no puedo alejarme por siempre.

—Cuando decidas volver, nosotros te apoyaremos, ahora eres nuestra hermana Bella, siempre estaremos contigo—Dijo Rosalie y me volvió a abrazar.

—Solo pienso que jamás lo voy a superar y viviré en este dolor para siempre—dije abrazándome a ella fuertemente.

—Lo superaras Bella, después de todo _"Al otro lado de las nubes siempre hay un cielo"—_Dijo Jasper.

Desde ese momento, no nos separamos jamás, ellos se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y así era, tal como lo había dicho Jasper citando a Muhammad Al-Faytury "Al otro lado de las nubes siempre hay un cielo".

—Bella, Jacob está ansioso por verte nuevamente —dijo mi padre sacándome de mis recuerdos. Cada vez estábamos más cerca de Forks.

—Dime cuando Jacob no está ansioso papá—comencé a reír.

—Bella nos ha hablado mucho de él, estoy ansiosa de conocerlo—Habló Rosalie.

—Nos estará esperando en casa junto con Billy—respondió mi padre.

— ¿Es enserio?—pregunté—Eso es genial, he extrañado mucho a Jacob, no ha parado de enviarme correos preguntándome cuando volvería.

Jacob Black, Jake como le decía, era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, lo conocía de toda la vida, pero tengo que admitir prefería a Tanya y los Cullen y no a él. De todas formas teníamos una hermosa amistad que a pesar de la distancia se había intensificado. Jacob fue el único junto con su padre que habían preguntado por mi estado de salud, así que ellos sabían todo. Jacob estaba muy triste y según él enojado por no haberme despedido e irme sin avisar, pero creo que fue lo mejor.

Por alguna extraña razón Jake no soportaba a los Cullen y ellos no lo soportaban a él, por lo que mi accidente solo fue una escusa más para que los odiara.

Llegamos a la casa, tenía algunos cambios, estaba más grande.

—Papá ¿Has remodelado la casa?

— ¿Pensabas que iba a recibir a tres adolecentes en las condiciones que tenía antes la casa? No señorita, agrandé un poco más el primer piso, además de tu habitación y también hay una nueva habitación que será para Jasper. Tendrás que compartir con Rosalie, Bella—Explicó Charlie.

—No hay problema—contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Bajamos del auto y no alcancé a respirar cuando unos enormes brazos morenos me abrazaron y alzaron por los aires.

—Isabella, te he extrañado tanto—Gritó Jake justo al lado de mi oído.

—Yo también Jacob, yo también, pero ¡La regla de los 3 segundos!—grité.

—Perdón—dijo soltándome—Se me olvidaba lo frágil que eres.

— ¡Dios! Estas enorme, ¿Qué demonios te dan de comer?—Jacob estaba enorme, sobre el 1.90 m, estoy segura, tenía los músculos marcados, los podía ver a través de la remera que utilizaba—No deberías abusar de los esteroides.

— ¿Qué esteroides? He cambiado Bella, crecí—Aseguró Jake mirándome cuidadosamente.

—Bueno, creo que las personas cambian en dos años—dije en voz baja, si Jacob estaba así ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado ellos?

—Claro que la gente cambia, mírate ¡te han crecido las bubis! —grito alzando las manos, me puse roja como un tomate y automáticamente lleve mis brazos hacía mis pechos— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó —Una curva, woow Bella, tu sí que has cambiado —Pude escuchar como Jasper y Rosalie se reían a mandíbula batiente junto con Charlie. Les lancé una mirada envenenada para que dejaran de hacerlo, pero aun así seguían riendo.

—Gracias Jacob—dije lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

—De nada—sonrió y volvió a abrazarme, pero más suavemente que antes.

—Somos Rosalie y Jasper Hale—habló de pronto Rosalie—por lo visto tu eres Jacob Black, Bella ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte al fin.

—El placer es mío—Contestó Jacob— ¿Son rubios naturales?—preguntó de pronto. ¿Qué demonios tenía Jacob, se había fumado algo?

—Completamente naturales—respondió Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Wooow, acaban de derribar el mito—Jacob tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué mito?—pregunté.

—El de que todos los rubios son idiotas.

En ese momento vi los ojos de Rosalie brillar y a Jasper sonreír. Algo me decía que serían grandes amigos.

Entramos a la casa luego de saludar efusivamente a Billy después de todo el tiempo sin verlo, para comer una suculenta cena que según Charlie él había preparado, pero por algo estaban ahí desde antes Jacob y Billy. Fue una velada grandiosa, estaba de regreso en Forks y me sentía bien estando aquí. De momento.

* * *

><p><em>Hoooola chiicas! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :)<em>

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, a todas y cada una de ustedes que se han tomado un tiempo y han leído y comentado esta historia y las que no comentan, gracias también... yo la mayoría de las veces tampoco lo hago .-. jajajaja_

_Quiero Agradecer a "Jessy" por su reviews ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Bien, quiero aclarar algo, ustedes se deben estar preguntando (quizás, no estoy segura si lo han notado) ¿Por qué es categoria Humor/Drama? Quiero explicarlo, porque es como ridiculo que algo sea humor y drama a la vez!_

_Es mas que nada por mi personalidad, creo que la vida hay que mirarla con optimismo y con alegría, siempre tengo una sonrisa en el rostro y digo tanta estupidez que juro que creerian que tengo algun tipo de deficiencia mental y es verdad :) La cosa es que creo que no hay que ser tan dramáticos y ponerle su cuota de humor a todo. Yo cuando el ambiente esta tenso o hay alguien triste siempre digo algo para hacerlos reir o cosas asi y creo que aunque sufras mucho o cosas asi nunca hay que dejar de lado la felicidad y la alegría de reir un buen rato con los amigos. Algunos dialogos con algunas cosas "estupidas" mas adelante son sacados de mis conversaciones con mis amigos jajaja._

_Nuevamente Gracias por leer y gracias a Ana Banana "Blanca Shied" (lo escribí bien?) por revisar mis capítulos, Ana sabes que te amo con locura, preciosura, daría lo que fuera por vivir amarrada a tu cintura ;) 1313 te quiero ^^_

_**Gracias** a mi super Beta **Isa** por revisar mi historia :) Arigato.  
><em>

_Creo que les quería contar algo mas pero lo olvidé, lo siento, memoria a corto plazo._

_:O una última pregunta y bastante ridícula ¿Alguien cree en los extraterrestres? Yo si, no somos los únicos seres vivientes en el universo, pensar eso es demasiado egocéntrico xD_

_No digo más estupideces y me retiro. Adios, muchas gracias._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un día sábado. Habíamos llegado hace dos días a Forks, le había pedido a mi padre antes de que llegáramos que no le contara a nadie de mi regreso y así lo hizo, era lo mejor, sería algo así como una sorpresa, quizás desagradable, pero sorpresa al fin y al cabo. Jacob y su padre eran los únicos que sabían que había regresado.

El día de mi llegada, ellos se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche conversando con nosotros, en algún momento pensé que quizás Jacob y los Hale podrían llevarse mal, ya que sus personalidades no eran de lo mas compatibles, pero la verdad es que se llevaban de maravillas, eso era genial, sin duda un problema menos, no sé qué haría si mi mejor amigo se llevara mal con mis hermanos. Tendría que elegir entre ellos y con el dolor de mi alma elegiría a mis hermanos, pero eso no fue necesario, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Genial.

Rosalie aún dormía y mi estomago protestaba por algo de alimento, así que baje a la cocina para prepararme unos cereales con yogurt. Mi padre estaba en la sala, así que lo fui a saludar.

—Bella ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano y un sábado?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Buenos días para ti también papá, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar —me acerqué a él y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Perdón por no preguntar, es que me sorprende que una adolescente se levante a las 8 de la mañana un día sábado, cuando además le quedan solo dos días antes de comenzar el instituto — me abrazó con fuerza, dejando un pequeño beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

El lunes comenzábamos el instituto, mi prueba de fuego, solo quería que todo saliera bien.

—Si mal no recuerdo, cuando vivía contigo solía levantarme temprano todos los días, papá. No he cambiado, aún tengo las mismas costumbres —sonreí.

—Pero es sábado— dijo alzando las manos hacia el cielo— deberías respetar las costumbres adolecentes y levantarte a las 12 del día. Al parecer Jasper y Rosalie siguen esa tradición—me dijo yendo hacia la cocina— ¿Vas a tomar desayuno?

—Por supuesto que siguen la "tradición" —hice las comillas en el aire con mis manos. — y al pie de la letra. Voy a comer unos cereales. —me acerqué al mueble para buscarlos, pero no había nada, los busque en el resto de la cocina. Nada— ¿Dónde están los cereales?— pregunté mirándolo directamente.

—No hay —respondió Charlie avergonzado— no he tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado, así que creo que tendrás que desayunar café con tostadas.

—Está bien, más tarde le diré a los chicos que vayamos a comprar las cosas para la casa— dije mientras me servía el agua caliente y hacia unas tostadas con mermelada y margarina.

—Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera que estabas aquí, hasta que entraras al instituto —demonios, tenía razón.

—Ams, entonces le diré a Rose y Jasper que vayan, la gente no los conoce así que no sospecharan que Isabella Swan, la hija fugitiva del Jefe de policía ha regresado al pueblo con el rabo entre las piernas —dije dramáticamente, lo que provocó que Charlie comenzara a reír.

—No eres mi hija fugitiva.

—No, pero la gente piensa eso ¿No es así? La verdad es que nunca te he preguntado lo que la gente comenta o comentó cuando me fui — dije mientras le daba una mordida a mi tostada y tomaba un poco de café.

—Pues, solo se preguntaron el motivo a lo que respondí que mi hermosa hija necesitaba pasar un tiempo con su madre _"Es una adolescente, a esta edad necesita más los consejos de una madre que de un padre, por lo que se fue una temporada con Reneé, nada muy importante" _Ese fue mi discurso por algunas semanas ¿Qué te parece, estuvo bueno? ¿A que si? —comencé a reír, era perfecto.

—Entonces me fui porque necesitaba un tiempo "femenino" con mi madre, ok, se lo haré saber a Jasper y Rosalie para cuando pregunten.

—Hay otra persona que preguntó por ti Bella—dijo mi padre repentinamente serio.

Por alguna razón me puse nerviosa y me comenzó a doler el estomago. Sería posible que alguno de ellos preguntara por mí. Charlie me lo hubiese dicho antes ¿O no?

— ¿Quién?—pregunté dubitativa.

—Tanya.

—Tanya… ella ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Por qué?—si Tanya sabía lo que me había pasado, los Cullen ya estarían enterados de todo.

—Cálmate Bella, ella se fue— dijo Charlie tratando de calmarme, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba poniendo histérica.

— ¿Cómo que se fue, qué quieres decir?—Tanya se había ido ¿Dónde?

—Sus padres consiguieron un trabajo en San Diego y se mudaron, pero antes de que se fuera ella quiso saber cuál era la razón de que tú, su mejor amiga, se marchara sin avisar—Me miró serio.

—Le dijiste la verdad —lo acusé —ella… ella sabe por qué me fui.

—Le dije todo, tú me dejaste una condición y creo que ella la cumplía completamente. Fue muy duro para ella enterarse de que te habías ido por su culpa, lloró mucho.

Demonios, Tanya lloró por mi culpa, se suponía que no debía hacerlo, pero me sentía terriblemente mal, Tanya era tan dulce, ella menos que nadie merecía sufrir.

—Te dejó una carta, aquí esta. Toma —me entregó un sobre blanco que tenía mi nombre, podía reconocer la hermosa caligrafía a pesar de los dos años que han pasado.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se fue?—pregunté.

—Terminando el instituto, finalizó el año escolar y se marcharon —dijo Charlie nervioso por mi reacción.

— ¡Hace tres meses papá, tres meses y no me dijiste nada en todo este tiempo!—grité.

—Ya sabía que ibas a volver, prefería decírtelo cuando llegaras, en persona—se justificó.

Escuché ruido en la planta superior, los chicos debieron haber despertado con el bullicio que teníamos con mi padre en la cocina.

Rosalie apareció en la escalera seguida por Jasper, ambos con cara de "necesito dormir más, por favor". Me dio mucha risa, se veían tan adorables.

Rose, caminó y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a mi lado, mientas que Jasper se dirigía al mueble de cocina por algo de comer.

—Creo que no encontrarás nada, amigo—le dije. Él me miró sin entender—Charlie no ha comprado aún las cosas de comida—expliqué asesinando a Charlie con la mirada.

—Perdón chicos, van a tener que ir ustedes, he quedado con Harry Clearwater para ir a pescar, creo que también irá Billy—miró a Jasper con malicia—Dime Jasper ¿Has salido alguna vez de pesca?

—Oh no, no, no, no papá, no arrastrarás a Jasper a esas jornadas cansadoras y aburridas de pesca.

—Es divertido Bella, así que… ¿Qué dices Jasper, te gustaría ir de pesca?—volvió Charlie a la carga. Jasper se rascó la nuca un poco confuso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he ido de pesca y hay que probar cosas nuevas —Charlie comenzaba a sonreír triunfante —Pero creo que paso, podría ser otro fin de semana—su boca se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa angelical.

—Es la mejor elección que puedes hacer Jasper, Jacob no les duró ni un día, salió corriendo, el aburrimiento es demasiado—dije riendo.

—Jacob es un debilucho —dijo mi padre—Bueno, entonces me voy, hay dinero en la encimera para que vayan por la comida al supermercado. No destruyan la casa y diviértanse, nos vemos en la noche —dijo mientras se perdía por la puerta de entrada.

Genial, tendríamos que ir al supermercado y yo que no quería que nadie supiera que había regresado hasta cuando entráramos al instituto el lunes. Desayunamos café y tostadas.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Rosalie señalando el sobre blanco encima de la mesa.

—Es una carta, de Tanya. Ella sabe todo, Charlie se lo contó, se fue de Forks por el trabajo de sus padres y antes de irse quería saber por qué me había marchado —le expliqué. Rose y Jasper me miraron atentos para luego mirarse entre ellos.

— ¿Crees que le dijo algo a los Cullen?—preguntó Jasper.

—Al parecer no, ya que respeta mi decisión.

— ¿Has leído la carta ya?—preguntó Rose.

—No, la leeré luego, ahora creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar—Me miraron confundidos —tenemos que ir al supermercado y no quiero que me reconozcan, nadie debe saber que volví, al menos hasta entrar al instituto.

—Eso no es problema —Canturreó Rosalie —se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto, tu solo confía en mí.

Luego de eso nos bañamos y vestimos, bueno, en realidad ellos se vistieron, Rose no dejó que me pusiera otra ropa que no fuera mi ropa interior. Me dejó esperando en la habitación que compartíamos. Entró de repente seguida por Jasper, no me causaba nada que me viera en ropa interior, Jasper era mi hermano, existía una confianza enorme que nada podría romper, él era uno de mis ángeles.

Rosalie comenzó a sacar de un cajón un montón de ropa y una peluca ¿En qué momento había empacado esas cosas? Jasper se sentó a mi lado mirando a Rosalie divertido.

—Ya está todo listo—dijo Rose.

— ¿Qué se supone que está listo? ¿Qué son esas cosas?—pregunté, claramente confundida.

—Vamos a cambiarte el look.

— ¿El look? No, no, no. Rosalie Hale, estás loca, aléjate de mí —dije parándome para alejarme de ella, pero Jasper me tomó de la cintura y me volvió a sentar.

—Relájate Bella, no será un cambio de look verdadero, es un disfraz —explicó Jasper.

—Claro, con esto podremos ir al supermercado y nadie te reconocerá, serás… Jasper ayúdame, di un nombre—pidió Rosalie.

— ¿Marie?

—Perfecto, el segundo nombre. Jasper eres un genio. Tu hermana debe estar orgullosa de ti. —dijo Rose, Jasper solo rió —Entonces mi querida Bella, con este disfraz serás Marie.

Rosalie comenzó a hacer su trabajo, mientras Jasper solo reía ¿Qué demonios me estaba haciendo Rosalie? Según ella cuando terminara estaría irreconocible. Sentía mi cabello ser tirado, estaba haciendo una trenza, luego la giró y la puso sobre mi cabeza para sujetarla ahí con un prendedor. Después de eso me paso una ropa ancha, era una remera de color azul marino y un pantalón de buzo color negro, mis converse y ya estaba lista, solo mi vestimenta. Me puso en el cabello lo que identifique como una peluca, el pelo de esta me caía hasta los hombros era de color rojo y liso, además de eso tenía flequillo. Me pasó unos lentes ópticos para completar el disfraz.

—Lista Bella, quedaste hermosamente irreconocible—dijo Rosalie.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación ¿Quién demonios era la persona que se reflejaba? porque no era yo. Me veía gorda con las ropas holgadas la peluca con flequillo cubría parte de mi cara y los lentes hacían el resto del trabajo.

—Perfecto ¿No? Te ves espectacular—dijo Jasper.

—Es genial, ahora solo tenemos que ir al supermercado y todo estará listo, Rose, eres increíble, un genio —la abracé.

—Es de familia —Aportó Jasper —Pero antes de ir al súper tenemos que hacer otra cosa—dijo serio.

— ¿Qué? No se me ha olvidado nada—estaba confundida ¿Qué se suponía que teníamos que hacer?

—Bella, Bella siempre tan olvidadiza ¿Sufres de lagunas mentales profundas?—preguntó Rose sarcástica —Hoy es sábado —me dijo como si le explicara a un niño que 2 más 2 da 4—llegan nuestros autos desde Los Ángeles, he extrañado tanto a mi bebé.

Claro, lo había olvidado por completo, Reneé y Phil iban a mandar los autos de los chicos. Phil tenía dinero por lo que le compró a Jasper y Rosalie dos autos espectaculares. Rose tenía un BMW descapotable rojo y Jasper tenía un jeep patriot negro. Siempre iba con ellos a cualquier parte, pero para mi cumpleaños número 17 mi madre y Phil me regalaron un mini Cooper gris, era pequeño y pasaba desapercibido, perfecto para mí. Pero había preferido que no lo mandaran por lo que solo llegarían los autos de Rose y Jasper.

A eso de las 13:30 hrs llegaron los autos, estaba muerta de hambre, lo único que quería era comer algo. Por lo que decidimos que comeríamos en el patio de comidas del supermercado, necesitábamos comida ya. Fuimos en el auto de Rosalie, el supermercado quedaba al otro lado del pueblo, nos tomaría unos 5 minutos o quizás un poco más el recorrido.

Rosalie se subió al asiento del conductor, Jasper en el asiento trasero y yo en el de copiloto. Encendí la radio del vehículo para sintonizar alguna estación con buena música. Encontré una en la que estaba comenzando la canción "Round & Round" de Selena Gómez, la deje ahí.

— ¡No! Por favor, por piedad cámbiala. —rogó Jasper.

—Vamos Jasper, no es tan malo, es divertida—dijo Rosalie mientras comenzaba a tararear las primeras melodías de la canción.

—Por piedad a mis oídos cambia de estación—dijo Jasper, comencé a reír.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a cantar.

**Round and round**

**Round and round**

**Round and round**

**Round and round**

_(Vueltas y vueltas)_

—Vamos Jasper, canta con nosotras—lo animó.

— ¡Dios! Esto será un infierno—exclamó mientras escondía la cabeza entre las manos.

Rosalie se puso seria para comenzar a cantar la primera parte de la canción

**You see me standing there**

_(Me ves aquí de pie)_  
><strong>And act like you don't know me<strong>

_(Y actúas como si no me conocieras)_  
><strong>But last night you were calling me<strong>

_(Pero la noche pasada me llamaste)_  
><strong>Saying you want me<strong>

_(Diciendo que me querías)_

—Cállala, Bella, por favor—suplicaba Jasper. Yo solo le sonreí para cantar la siguiente parte.

**Oh, why you always make me feel**

_(Oh ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir)_  
><strong>Like I'm the one that's crazy?<strong>

_(Como si yo fuera la única que está loca?)_  
><strong>You feel my heart racing<strong>

_(Puedes sentir mi corazón acelerado)_  
><strong>My-my heart racing<strong>

_(Mi, mi corazón acelerado)_

Canté poniendo mi mano derecha en mi pecho, justo arriba del corazón, con Rose intercambiamos una rápida mirada, me giré en mi asiento para quedar frente a Jasper y canté junto con Rosalie el coro de la canción, Jasper ya no quería mas.

**Boy, I need you here with me**

_(Chico, Te necesito aquí conmigo)_**  
>We can't go on this way<strong>

_(No podemos seguir en este camino)_**  
>I'm falling hard for you<strong>

_(Lo he pagado caro por ti)_**  
>All I can say we're<strong>

_(Todo lo que puedo decir es)_

**Going round and round**

_(Estamos dando vueltas y vueltas)_**  
>We'll never gonna stop<strong>

_(Nunca vamos a parar)_**  
>Going round and round<strong>

_(De dar vueltas y vueltas)_**  
>We'll never get where we are going<strong>

_(No llegaremos a ningún lado, estamos dando)_

**Round and round**

_(Vueltas y vueltas)_  
><strong>Well you gonna miss me<strong>

_(Así que echaras de menos)_  
><strong>Cause I'm getting dizzy<strong>

_(Porque estoy mareada)_  
><strong>Going round and round and round<strong>

_(De dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas)_

—Por favor, ya es suficiente —se quejó Jasper.

—Está bien, pero eres un debilucho, es una buena canción —dije.

—No me gusta ¿Está bien? Ahora por favor, no la canten más y cambien la estación—pidió cabreado.

—Está bien —acepté.

Cambié la estación y la dejé en una donde estaban pasando música clásica, al menos algo le gustaba a Jasper. Llegamos al supermercado y Rose estacionó, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo que alguien pudiera reconocerme.

—Marie —Llamó mi atención Rosalie —Nadie te va a reconocer, además no te están esperando, por lo que no saben que estas en Forks, solo relájate.

Entramos en el supermercado y compramos todo lo que hacía falta en casa, nadie se fijó en mí, porque todos ponían su atención a los dos dioses helenos que se encontraban conmigo. Vi a Mike Newton, mi antiguo compañero de instituto, pero tampoco se fijó en mí, sino que se le caía la baba literalmente por la despampanante rubia que se encontraba conmigo. Hicimos todas las compras y salimos del supermercado. Cuando teníamos todo instalado en el auto y ya estábamos acomodados en los asientos, entró al estacionamiento un espectacular porsche amarillo, Rose solo bufó mientras Jasper lo miraba con admiración. Aceleró el auto y salió del estacionamiento antes de que pudiéramos ver al dueño o dueña de aquel pedazo de auto.

Llegamos a casa y acomodamos todo lo que habíamos comprado, luego me tiré sobre el sofá en peso muerto, estaba cansada, a pesar que no habíamos hecho mucho en el día. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, me sorprendió ya que no esperaba a nadie. Jasper fue a abrir.

— ¡Jacob! ¿Qué tal, cómo estás?—escuché como Jasper lo saludaba.

—Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

—Un poco cansado, fuimos de compras —le contó Jasper. Sentí como se acercaban a la sala.

— ¿Bella?—preguntó Jake confundido— ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué demonios haces vestida así?

—Es mi traje de guerra —le dije sentándome en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto divertido.

—Bella necesitaba un disfraz para pasar desapercibida y así ir al supermercado —explicó Rose que apareció detrás de Jacob —A quedado perfecta ¿No es así?

—Está genial ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido?—preguntó elogioso.

—A mí, por supuesto—dijo Rose orgullosa de sí misma.

—Blonde, eres un genio, te estás convirtiendo en mi ídolo —le dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa.

—Es de familia, está en los genes—explicó Jasper.

—Si eso es verdad, por cierto Jacob, si vuelves a decirme "Blonde" te partiré la cara —amenazó Rosalie. Jake se echó a reír.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —la provocó, a lo que Rosalie reaccionó lanzándole un puñetazo directo a la cara que Jake logro esquivar —Woow eres peligrosa ¿Puedo hacerte un altar y venerarte?

—Si es tu forma de demostrar tu adoración hacia mí, no hay problema.

Jacob se quedó con nosotros el resto de la tarde, hablamos de muchas cosas, lo que habíamos hecho, etc.

—Belli Bells, te tengo una sorpresa—me dijo de pronto.

— ¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué es?—le dije, Jake sabía que no me gustaban las sorpresas.

—Iré al instituto con ustedes —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Eso es genial hermano —dijo Jasper.

—Genial—agregó Rose.

—Pero tú ibas al instituto en la reserva ¿Por qué irás al de Forks?—pregunté.

—Sí, pero tú has vuelto y yo te he extrañado mucho estos dos años, además Rose y Jasper son increíbles, por lo que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, así podremos estar más unidos ¿Qué te parece?—Dijo.

—Es genial —corrí hacía él para abrazarlo—estaremos juntos, es genial, te quiero Jacob.

—Yo también te quiero a ti pequeña—besó mi frente.

A la hora después se fue Jacob, tenía que esperar a Billy en casa cuando llegara de su día de pesca con Harry y mi padre.

Cuando Charlie llegó cenamos pescado frito con puré de papas, conversamos un rato mientras veíamos televisión y le conté a mi padre la noticia de Jacob, estaba contento ya que tendría otro apoyo al volver al instituto.

Eran las 12:03 a.m y no podía dormir, me daba vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar mi postura perfecta para conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, entonces recordé la carta que me había dejado Tanya con mi padre antes de irse de Forks. Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscarla, la había dejado sobre el escritorio. Traté de no hacer ruido ya que Rosalie dormía profundamente. Tomé la carta y volví a la cama, encendí la lámpara que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche. Abrí cuidadosamente el sobre que contenía la carta y saqué las dos hojas que se encontraban en el interior, las estiré y procedí a leer la carta.

_Bella._

_Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de Forks y eso me molesta y pone triste al mismo tiempo, ya que me hubiese gustado poder hablar esto contigo personalmente._

_Decirte a la cara lo mucho que te he extrañado todo este tiempo, lo mucho que me has hecho falta, la vida sin ti no es la misma. Muchas veces me costó y aún me cuesta sonreír pensando en ti, en cómo estarás, en por qué te fuiste._

_Cuando te marchaste de Forks no solo perdí a mi mejor amiga, también perdí a una hermana. No sabía por qué te habías ido, nadie sabía. Pensé que confiabas en nosotros o al menos en mí para contarnos el motivo de tu repentina ida de Forks, pero después de ese terrible día que vivimos, jamás te volví a ver._

_Que los Cullen estuvieran enojados contigo por tu "traición" no me ayudaba mucho, pensar que te habías ido creyendo que te odiábamos o algo parecido me hacia sentir de una forma horrible. Hablar de ti con los Cullen era un tema tabú, por lo que decidí acercarme a tu amigo Jacob, él solo me dijo que te encontrabas bien y que no tenía permitido dar más información._

_Con Edward la relación no daba para más, creo que no éramos tan perfectos como creíamos. Solo confundimos el amor de amigos casi hermanos, con un amor pasional que nunca existió, me pregunto como nadie lo notó nunca, era tan obvio y simple a la vista._

_Hace un par de semanas mis padres recibieron una oferta de trabajo en San Diego así que nos mudaremos, pero no quería irme sin antes saber por qué habías abandonado. Así que fui a ver a Charlie para preguntarle cual era la razón. Él me lo dijo todo, tu condición para decirnos la verdad, tu estado de salud, todo, no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie, respeto tu decisión._

_¡Oh Dios mío! Bella perdóname por favor, me siento terriblemente mal por todo esto, no puedo creer lo egoísta que fui, si tan solo hubiese pensado en otra persona que no fuese yo, tú jamás nos hubieses dejado. No puedo decir eso, ni siquiera que nos abandonaste, ¿Con qué cara? Sería lo más hipócrita que podría haber cuando nosotros te abandonamos primero, ese es un error por el que pagaré toda mi vida. Perder tu amistad, tu confianza, tu amor, ese es el peor castigo que podría recibir por la estupidez que cometí juzgándote sin conocer todos los detalles y aun así, no sería castigo suficiente._

_Por favor Bella, perdóname. Cada día me preguntaba la razón de tu partida y saber que yo fui una de las razones me destroza por dentro. Soy un ser despreciable, YO no merezco ser llamada amiga, ese es un titulo demasiado grande para alguien como yo._

_Por favor, perdóname. Te quiero mucho, te amo, fuiste, eres y serás mi hermana del alma._

_Charlie tiene mi numero de casa, la que tendré en San Diego, por si quieres mantener contacto conmigo, solo tienes que pedírselo, perdóname por no estar ahí cuando me necesitaste y por no estar ahí ahora cuando vuelves al infierno que es Forks._

_Te quiere por siempre._

_Tanya Denali._

Terminé de leer la carta y unas ligeras lágrimas caían por mi rostro, Tanya también había sufrido con mi partida, ella era tan dulce, jamás podría odiarla, ella fue la única de mis antiguos amigos que preguntó por mí y se lo agradecía.

Al otro día le pedí a Charlie el número telefónico de la casa de Tanya, pero no me atreví a llamarla. Rose y Jasper se enteraron de lo que decía la carta por lo que perdonaron a Tanya y la sacaron de su lista negra. Mañana empezaríamos el instituto en Forks, estaba nerviosa, pero ahora que tenía el perdón de Tanya me sentía mucho mejor.

Con los chicos nos fuimos a acostar temprano para así poder descansar bien para nuestro comienzo de clases en Forks. Mañana sería un gran día o esperaba que lo fuera.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! aquí estoy nuevamente, perdón, perdón, perdón por no subir antes, pero es que esta semana fue de locos para mi y no había podido subir antes, me fue imposible, espero me perdonen.<em>

_Quiero decir que me divertí escribiendo este capítulo jajaja y sobre todo con la canción, se me ocurrió un día que estaba escuchando música y tengo el reproductor en orden aleatorio y justo salio esa canción y me mente se iluminó XDD magicamente._

_Me preguntaron cada cuanto tiempo iba a actualizar, espero hacerlo una vez por semana :)_

_En el proximo capitulo será el esperado reencuentro de Bella con los Cullen? Qué pasará si así es? u.u_

_Tengo que dar las gracias a mi amiga Ana Banana por leer la historia antes que todos y revisar y a mi beta **Isa**, muchas gracias por terminar de revisar esos detalles que se nos escapan :)_

_Muchos cariños y gracias nuevamente por leer :) saludos a todas y besos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

La alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar a las 6:00 a.m en punto, seguida por el sonido de la alarma de Rose y a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de la alarma de Jasper. Hoy era el día del juicio final, como decía Rosalie. Al fin vería a los Cullen y a los demás chicos del instituto, nuevamente.

Me levanté de forma rápida y me metí al baño para ducharme, no me demoré mucho, nunca lo hacía y esta no sería la primera vez. Salí del baño y como un rayo entró Rosalie apenas abrí la puerta. Fui hacia nuestra habitación para ver que me pondría. Miré por la ventana y estaba lloviendo, lindo día para empezar el instituto, pensé.

Tomé unos jeans pitillos de color negro con una blusa manga larga a cuadros amarilla. Como en Forks hacía frio me puse un polerón Nike plomo con gorro y arriba de este mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Tomé mis Converse y salí de la habitación. Me encontré con Jasper completamente vestido, se veía magnífico, con unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas Adidas blancas y un polerón Puma muy parecido al mío, pero en masculino y de color blanco. Bajamos a desayunar, yo tome un cuenco de cereales con leche y una manzana, mientras Jasper tomaba café con tostadas. Rosalie apareció en las escaleras, se veía espectacular, llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba sobre la rodilla color azul, era de manga larga, debajo llevaba unas pantis de color negro gruesas y en sus pies unos zapatos azules con un taco de infarto, eran hasta el tobillo y tenían cordones, muy hermosos. Sobre el vestido llevaba un abrigo de color negro y en la cabeza un hermoso gorro de color azul.

—Buenos días familia ¿Listos para el gran día?—dijo Rose con ánimo.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —reconocí.

—No tienes por qué estarlo Isabella, nosotros estamos contigo, no te abandonaremos —me dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé, solo que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Tanya ya no está y no sé nada de los Cullen. Jacob dijo que aún vivían aquí, pero no sé como son ahora, no sé nada —dije nerviosa.

—Bella, no tengas miedo, nada va a pasar, lo superarás —Rosalie me abrazó por la espalda.

—Estoy empezando a creer que volver a Forks no fue una buena idea —confesé.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Jasper —Fue una idea genial, necesitabas recuperar tu vida y nadie te puede culpar por eso ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — asentí.

—Bien, entonces es mejor que comamos, necesitamos mucha energía para nuestra primera jornada de estudios en Forks. —Animó Rose.

—No puedo creer que estés tan animada por entrar a clases Rose, eres como la excepción a la regla —no podía entender como quería comenzar el año escolar, yo ya quería terminarlo.

—Vamos a tener nuevos compañeritos, Bella —explicó Rose como si fuera lo mas obvio.

—Serán nuevos para ti, porque para mí son bastante antiguos —me dedicó una sonrisa que quería decir que algo estaba tramando — ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo que quieres decir con "compañeritos nuevos". Estas buscando nuevos súbditos o algo así, ¿No te basta con Jacob? Estoy segura que te seguirá para todas partes, ese chico te idolatra.

—No creo que Jake se fije en mí en el instituto, pero es bueno saber que tengo a ese pequeño monstruo de mi lado. Le podría enseñar todo lo que sé —dijo mirándome de forma retadora.

—Rose, por favor, no lleves a Jake por el mal camino y no digas "le podría enseñar todo lo que sé" suena bastante sexual —la reprendió Jasper.

—También podría enseñarle lo sexual—Rosalie miraba a la nada, sabía que estaba considerando esa opción. Sabía que Rose no era virgen, pero me gustaba pensar que mi amiga y hermana era tan pura y casta como yo.

—Alto ahí marinero, no te acerques a Jake, no quiero que te lleven a la cárcel por intento de violación o… violación. ¡Demonios! Imagen mental censurada, esto es asqueroso Rose —en el momento en que dije "violación" vino a mi mente la imagen de Rose y Jacob teniendo sexo, fue asqueroso.

—Yo no he hecho que pienses nada, te lo imaginaste solita, Bella. Va siendo hora que no te lo imagines y lo vivas —me aseguró.

— ¡No! — Gritó Jasper —No, no, no. Rosalie Hale, no dejaré que lleves ni a Bella ni a Jacob por el camino del pecado carnal, eres una mala mujer ¡Pécora, pécora! Mereces el castigo del Señor, te irás al infierno —Jasper estaba dramatizando escandalizado, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que reír, él siempre exageraba todo al punto de hacernos reír.

—Jasper, creo que a veces eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes? — preguntó Rose mirando a su hermano.

—Me amas así Rose, acéptalo.

—Rectifico, eres un idiota. —Rose rodó los ojos y se sentó a desayunar.

Desayunamos rápido para irnos al instituto, Rose quería ir el primer día en su amado auto, pero estaba lloviendo, por lo que decidimos ir en el de Jasper.

—Vamos chicos, le puedo poner la capota, por favor, vamos en mi auto —rogaba Rose.

—Es más cómodo el de Jasper, Rose y lo sabes. Solo será un día, mañana iremos en el tuyo — le dije.

— ¿Y si está lloviendo mañana también? —preguntó recelosa.

—Iremos en el tuyo, lo prometo, pase lo que pase —le dije para calmarla, pero al parecer no funcionaba.

— ¡Quiero ir en MI auto! —gritó.

—Rosalie Hale, basta ya. No puedes hacer este berrinche porque quieres ir al instituto en tu auto. Iremos en el mío, supéralo — le dijo Jasper totalmente calmado.

—Ok, lo voy a superar con una condición —meditó un segundo para agregar — Con dos condiciones.

— ¿Cuáles? —pregunté.

—Jasper —miró a su hermano angelicalmente — Déjame conducir a mí —pidió.

— ¿Prometes que dejarás de chillar como histérica? Estamos perdiendo tiempo — le dijo Jasper.

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien, conduce tú —le entregó las llaves de su Jeep Patriot.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es la segunda condición? —pregunté.

—Que prometan que mañana iremos en mi auto.

—Está bien —dijimos con Jasper al unísono —Ahora vamos —agregué —Jasper, al asiento trasero.

— ¿Qué? No, es MI auto, puedo irme en el copiloto —alegó.

—Jasper, por favor —rogué.

—Bien ¡Dios! estas chicas van a matarme, lo juro — dijo mientras se subía al asiento trasero.

Rosalie manejó hacia el instituto con mis indicaciones de cómo llegar. Tenía un nudo en el estomago a causa de los nervios, parecía que vomitaría todo lo que había comido en el desayuno, Jasper desde el asiento trasero me daba ánimos.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto buscando donde aparcar, muchos de los alumnos que estaban ahí nos miraban extrañados, el jeep de Jasper tenía los vidrios polarizados, por lo que no podían ver quien o quienes se encontraban al interior del auto.

Habían muchos lugares disponibles, pero fijamos nuestra vista en un lugar genial, no recordaba quienes aparcaban ahí cuando estudiaba aquí, pero era un lugar espectacular, eran 3 aparcamientos totalmente vacios, tenían una especie de techo hecho de las ramas de los árboles y si había Sol, tendríamos sombra sobre el auto, simplemente genial. Lo extraño era que a pesar de que estaban vacios y eran geniales, nadie los tomaba.

—Toma ese lugar Rose — le dijo Jasper indicándole uno de esos tres aparcamientos.

—Lo tenía visto desde que entramos, es perfecto. —dijo Rose sonriendo.

Muchos de los alumnos nos miraban con la boca abierta, no entendía el por qué, el Jeep de Jasper no era la gran cosa, solo era… grande.

Estábamos recién estacionando el auto, cuando entraron tres autos al estacionamiento, un Jeep Wrangler, un Volvo y un Porsche. El jeep y el volvo estacionaron en los lugares vacíos al lado de nosotros, pero el Porshe se quedó estacionado detrás de nuestro vehículo. Todos nos miraban asombrados.

—Creo que este lugar estaba reservado —dijo Jasper mirando alrededor.

—No veo ninguna parte que diga "No estacionar a menos que: bla, bla, bla"— Porshe tocó la bocina reiteradas veces — ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?

—Es el Porsche que entró en el estacionamiento del supermercado el día sábado —dije.

—Me importa un pepino qué Porsche es ¡Nos está tocando la bocina! —exclamó Rose un poco molesta.

En ese momento la puerta del conductor se abrió y salió de él una pequeña mujercita con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y despeinado en todas direcciones. La reconocí a pesar de que había cortado su cabello, era Alice Cullen.

—Es Alice —susurré, me paralicé completamente, creo que iba a entrar en un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Ella, la chica, es Alice Cullen —aclaré.

—Genial —bufó Rose.

De los autos estacionados en los aparcamientos vecinos se bajaron Edward y Emmett Cullen. ¿Qué demonios hacía Emmett aquí? Se supone que él debería haber salido, este era nuestro último año y Emmett era un año mayor. Estaba enorme ¿Puede alguien crecer tanto? No había cambiado en nada, solo estaba más grande de cómo lo recordaba. Edward estaba igual de guapo o más aún, estaba un poco más alto y su pelo seguía siendo rebelde, si antes lo consideraba un Dios del Olimpo, ahora creo que era el mismísimo Dios en todo su esplendor, llevaba tatuada en la frente la palabra "perfección", al menos sabía que estos dos años habían favorecido completamente a los Cullen, sobre todo a Edward. De pronto sentí algo húmedo bajar de mi boca, en ese momento me di cuenta que la tenía completamente abierta, la cerré inmediatamente, no quería hacer un nuevo río de baba en una zona geográfica no apta para ello. "Para evitar catástrofes naturales indeseables en la zona, no me acercaré a 20 Km. a la redonda" pensé. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando vi a Alice acercarse furiosa al Jeep de Jasper y darle una patada a la rueda trasera.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? —preguntó Rose quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Para entonces ya teníamos público, ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? Rose bajo furiosa del Jeep para hacerle frente a Alice — ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo enana?

—Pasa, querida oxigenada, que estas en MI lugar — Alice estaba furiosa.

—Pues yo no veo nada que diga "Propiedad de enana con complejo de duende" — atacó Rose.

—Mira rubiecita, te lo explicaré claro a ver si entiendes, este es mi aparcamiento desde hace un año o más, así que lleva ese horrible trasero tuyo al auto y sácalo de ahí — dijo mientras se acercaba a Rose peligrosamente.

—Parece que la que no está entendiendo nada eres tú. No voy a sacar mi auto de ahí porque no es de tu propiedad ¿Quieres un consejo? La próxima vez llega más temprano imitación de duende barato, así conseguirás un mejor lugar — dijo Rosalie mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al auto.

Tenía mi mano lista para abrir la puerta y bajar pero lo que paso luego de eso me dejo estupefacta. Alice tomo a Rosalie del brazo y la hizo darse media vuelta para luego empujarla. Jasper bajó rápidamente del Jeep para apoyar a su hermana, por esta razón los dos Cullen se pusieron uno al lado del otro tras de Alice.

—Creo que estamos llevando las cosas demasiado lejos por un simple aparcamiento cuando hay varios disponibles— dijo Jasper calmadamente dirigiéndose a Alice. Esta lo miró asombrada, por unos segundos pero luego reaccionó.

—Pues eso deberías decírselo a tu noviecita— respondió Alice destilando veneno al pronunciar la palabra "noviecita".

—Creo que está en un terrible mal entendido, señorita — dijo Jasper siempre tan caballero, a pesar de que Alice estuviera insultando a su hermana — Rosalie es mi hermana gemela, mi nombre es Jasper Hale — explicó, a lo que Rose lo miró molesto.

— ¿Señorita? Me debes estar jodiendo Jasper, no puedes decirle señorita a eso— apuntó a Alice con repugnancia.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar los insultos de lado Rosalie— habló por primera vez Emmett mientras abrazaba por atrás a Alice.

—Tú, oso de segunda no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra— podía notar el odio en la voz de Rosalie, ella no estaba molesta por la situación, lo que realmente la molestaba es que aquellas personas eran la que tanto daño me habían causado. Emmett la miro sorprendido.

—Rose, contrólate — le pidió Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

—No puedes pedirme que me controle, dime que a ti no te hierve la sangre de solo pensar en ellos.

—No es forma de arreglarlo Rose, y lo sabes.

—Quiero mi aparcamiento ahora— volvió a hablar Alice con voz de mando.

—Que te jodan— respondió Rose.

En ese momento decidí bajar del Jeep, en algún momento tenía que hacerlo y prefería hacerlo ahora y así evitar algún tipo de confrontación entre Alice y Rose. Abrí la puerta lentamente y pude sentir la mirada de Jasper y Rosalie en mi espalda, me gire lentamente y cerré la puerta de golpe. Me acerqué a Rose y Jasper que me miraban preocupados y un poco arrepentidos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los tres Cullen que se encontraban completamente en shock al igual que el resto del instituto.

—Perdón, Bella— susurró Rose para luego ponerle seguro al jeep y comenzar a caminar fuera del estacionamiento, con los Cullen aún en estado de shock.

Iba a seguirla junto con Jasper cuando Alice reaccionó.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Bellita, la chica desaparecida — habló con veneno. Jasper se interpuso entre ella y yo para protegerme.

—No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, Alice Cullen— dijo Jasper con una voz repentinamente aterradora.

— ¡Oh! Pero si está protegiendo a la novia, porque supongo que Bella no es tu hermana— se mofó Alice.

—Lo que es ella de mí a ti no te importa, pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a Bella— amenazó Jasper.

—Y dime Bella, ¿Qué se siente abandonar a tus amigos? — creo que iba a empezar a hiperventilar.

—Yo no los abandoné— dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

— ¿A no? Entonces qué hiciste, porque yo veo eso como abandono— de pronto apareció Rose roja de rabia y tomo a Alice por las ropas, alzándola un poco del suelo.

—Aléjate de Bella, Alice. Te lo advierto, no creas que puedes venir e insultar a Bella y pensar que te va a salir barato, ella tiene amigos que la protegen y créeme, no querrás verlos enojados— la voz de Rosalie dejaba entre ver la amenaza explícita de que ellos serían capaz de todo por protegerme.

— ¿Estás segura de que son amigos?, ella puede abandonarlos en cualquier momento— sonrió de forma maléfica ¿Qué le había pasado a la tierna Alice?

—Basta Alice— ordenó Edward molesto. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que me estaba mirando fijamente y tampoco me había dado cuenta que las lágrimas estaban bañando mi rostro. Este primer encuentro había salido bastante mal.

—Suéltame, Rosalie—ordenó Alice. Esta la soltó bruscamente como si tuviera en sus manos la cosa más asquerosa que puede existir en el mundo.

—Ya está bastante claro que no dejaremos que ustedes— dijo Jasper indicando a los Cullen— se acerquen y dañen a Isabella nuevamente, y tú— se dirigió a Alice con una mirada llena de repugnancia — controla lo que dices, porque quizás la que salga herida después de todo, seas tú— luego de eso me abrazó tiernamente por un largo rato. El abrazo fue interrumpido por el sonido de un coche al arrancar. Levanté la mirada y vi como Alice Cullen se estacionaba con su Porsche en otro lugar del aparcamiento. Edward y Emmett habían desaparecido.

— ¿Estás bien? Perdón por esto Bella, pero cuando dijiste que ella era Alice Cullen la ira me cegó — pude ver en los ojos de Rose que decía la verdad.

—Estoy bien, no importa. Obviamente me hubiese gustado que el primer encuentro fuera de otra forma, pero qué más da. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Alice dijo que los abandoné— dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—Está claro que es porque esperaban que tú fueras corriendo a pedirles perdón por no ir a visitar a Edward y Tanya mientras te estabas muriendo. Creo que es un golpe en el orgullo y prefieren decir que los abandonaste a que te perdieron— dijo Rose con una sonrisa amable.

—O quizás lo dijo porque eso es lo que piensan— intervino Jasper.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que para ellos tú desapareciste de un día para otro, o sea los abandonaste.

—Puede que tengas razón— dije pensando en la posibilidad de que ellos también hayan sufrido cuando me fui.

—Isabella Swan no te atrevas a sentirte mal por esos idiotas pensando que quizás existe la remota posibilidad de que ellos hayan sufrido por tu partida. Aquí la que sufrió y se llevó la peor parte de todo esto fuiste tú, no cuestiones las cosas que hiciste, fueron por tu bien y esas decisiones que tomaste, correctas o no, te llevaron a nosotros y eso lo agradeceré siempre— me dijo Rosalie, lo que hizo que comenzara a llorar nuevamente y me abrazara a ella.

Cuando entramos al instituto, Jasper aún me tenía abrazada, fuimos a la oficina principal para pedir nuestros horarios. Compartía historia con Jasper y Literatura con Rosalie. A la última hora del día todos compartíamos Educación Física. Mi primera hora era matemática, así que me encaminé a la sala de clases, para no llegar tarde. Rose me dio un ligero abrazo deseándome suerte y Jasper me abrazó efusivamente asegurándome que todo iba a salir bien.

Compartía matemática con Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton, ellos eran mis antiguos compañeros en el instituto.

—Así que Bella, has vuelto— me dijo Jessica sentándose a mi lado.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? — preguntó.

—Nada interesante, viví con mi madre todo este tiempo en California—respondí.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó — Y los dos rubios son tus amigos ¿Verdad?

—Así es— confirmé.

—Jasper y Rosalie, ¿No es así? — ya me estaba cansando del interrogatorio de Jessica.

—Dime Jessica, ¿Quieres saber algo en particular? —dije un poco molesta.

—No, solo quería saber que te había pasado todo este tiempo.

—Nada, ¿Está bien?, nada— dije ahora bastante molesta. Si Jessica pensaba que le iba a creer eso a la mayor cotilla del instituto estaba muy equivocada, ella quería saber si estaba inmiscuida en drogas para luego dejar volar el chisme por todo el colegio o algo por el estilo.

Jessica se levantó del asiento y fue a sentarse al lado de Mike Newton quien me dedicaba miradas lascivas que me dieron asco. Los dos se dedicaban miradas llenas de complicidad, sabía que a Jessica siempre le gustó Mike y por lo visto a él también le gustaba ella, pero al parecer no eran novios, ya que solo se dedicaban miradas y nada más. En ese momento Jacob entró apresurado a la sala de clases.

— ¡Bella! — gritó dirigiéndose hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado — pensé que llegaría tarde, es agradable saber que comparto matemática contigo — me dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

—También es bueno saber que no estaré sola con estos idiotas.

— ¿Sabías que Edward Cullen está de novio con Jessica Stanley? Los vi besándose hace un rato en el aparcamiento.

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Siempre pensé que a Jessica le gustaba Mike Newton, de hecho hace poco les vi dedicándose miradas de complicidad — esto era realmente sorprendente.

Después de eso llegó el profesor, nos dio la bienvenida al instituto esperando que este año escolar fuera el mejor ya que era el último, etc, etc, etc.

La mañana pasó sin ninguna complicación, en los entre clases vi de lejos a Alice que me asesinaba con la mirada, pero más allá de eso, nada malo pasó. Tuve mis clases con los chicos en la mañana. Además de matemática compartía Ingles y Física con Jacob.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y fuimos los cuatro a una mesa, varios de los alumnos aún nos miraban embobados y sorprendidos. Pude ver a lo lejos la mesa de los Cullen y comprobar por mi misma que lo que Jacob había dicho era verdad. Jessica y Edward eran novios. Increíble.

—Todo el mundo nos mira, es bastante incomodo— se quejó Jasper.

—Es porque somos nuevos y amigos de Bella, luego de una semana dejarán de hacerlo— dijo Rose de lo más calmada.

—No creo que lo pueda soportar, además de eso comparto Literatura con la enana de Alice Cullen que no paró de insultarme en toda la clase. Ahora gracias a ella todos piensan que Bella y yo somos novios— habló Jasper enojado.

— ¿Y por qué no dijiste que no eran novios y aclaraste el mal entendido? — preguntó Jake.

—No me iba a molestar aclarando un estúpido rumor de ese duende.

—Es una idiota, la odio — dijo Rose mirando directamente a Alice con una mirada que si matasen ella ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—Al menos yo hasta el momento no comparto clase con ninguno— dije esperanzada.

—Que alegría por ti, a mi me toca biología con el estúpido de Emmett Cullen ¿Sabes que repitió un año? —dijo Rose abochornada — además es un payaso, no hace nada más que reírse, aunque a mí no me dirigió la palabra en toda la clase, creo que quizás le doy un poco de miedo. Idiota.

—Repitió un año ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no me interesa su vida— dijo Rosalie.

Terminamos de almorzar y revise mi horario, me tocaba biología. Me despedí de los chicos y me encaminé hacia el aula.

Había solo un puesto vacío, me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí, deje mis cosas sobre la mesa, saque mi mp4 y me dispuse a escuchar música mirando por la ventana. Pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Me saqué los audífonos y giré mi cabeza para ver quién era, me quedé completamente paralizada mientras veía como él me miraba un poco tímido.

—Hola Bella— dijo con su increíble y sensual voz aterciopelada. Demonios iba a empezar a babear otra vez. Que alguien saque un bote y un salvavidas, porque se formara un rio indeseado.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, hello! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, porque personalmente me encanta.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció Alice? Es una perra cierto... bueno, quizás tenga sus motivos, nadie sabe... solo yo... no en realidad no lo sé._

_Mañana es 24 de Diciembre y pasado mañana Navidad! es increíble como todo el mundo recibe regalos por el cumpleaños de alguien que nació hace 2011 años... él debería recibir regalos no nosotros xD_

_Adivinen qué pedí para navidad, ayer miré a mi madre y le dije: Mom, lo quiero a él para navidad (mostrandole el fondo de pantalla del celular). Mi madre me miró y se puso a reír. Yo miré mi celular con pasión y dije "Algún día te conoceré Robert Pattinson, así sea lo último que haga" para luego darle un sonoro beso a la pantalla de mi querido celular._

_**Aviso Importante:** Bien chicas, quiero decirles algo importante, no sé si todas lo saben, pero soy chilena y bueno, tampoco sé si todas saben del conflicto estudiantil que se presentó en mi queridisimo país, la cuestión es que tengo que dar pruebas desde el 30 de diciembre hasta el 10 de enero para así pasar de curso, sip, aun voy en la media 1313. Así que tengo que estudiar así full para poder pasar con un promedio decente, ya que necesito un nem bastante alto para lo que quiero estudiar. Así que les quiero pedir que me entiendan si no subo capitulo por un tiempo, estoy escribiendo el seis, pero no sé cuando lo tendré listo. Espero comprendan mi situación y creo que los estudios van primero. De antemano muchas gracias :)_

_Otro "aviso". Quiero que sepan que leo todos sus reviews :) para que sepan que son leídas. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad es super grato saber que les gusta la historia y cuando veo mi correo y me informa que tengo un reviews empiezo a hiperventilar, es como tocar el cielo con las manos jajajaja. También gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos._

_Gracias a Ana Banana, mi amiga, por revisar y leer esta historia y a mi beta **Isa** por corregir todo aquello que se nos pasó. Arigato._

_No me alargo más. Saludos, cuídense mucho y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aun que amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>—Edward —pronuncié en un susurro apenas audible.<p>

— ¿Podemos hablar después de clases? Tú y yo, solos, sin tus guardaespaldas y sin mis hermanos—dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Dios, no sabía qué hacer ¿Podría enfrentarme a Edward sola, sin la ayuda y el apoyo de Rose y Jasper? Planeé este momento en mi mente cientos de veces, pero lo que mi imaginación creaba no era nada en comparación con la realidad, no se acercaban ni por asomo. Jamás pensé que Alice me tratara de ese modo, claro, sabía que no todo sería color de rosa cuando regresara, pero el hecho de que me reclamara que los abandoné cuando ellos mismos dijeron que no querían verme más, era totalmente ilógico. Así que podía esperar cualquier cosa de Edward. Después de todo quizás tenían derecho a reclamarme. Pero sabía la respuesta a su pregunta: No.

—No puedo— dije con la voz lo más fría que pude, no quería que me siguieran tratando como basura, no lo permitiría.

—Por favor— suplicó.

—He dicho que no Edward, si quieres decirme lo mismo que me ha dicho Alice, el mensaje fue captado, gracias— estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, creo que la ira y rencor es una buena forma de reaccionar ante este estúpido sentimiento… o quizás no.

—Lo que Alice hizo estuvo mal.

—Lo que Alice hizo es lo que tú y tu hermano piensan y está bien, ahora solo déjame en paz— no podría soportar más esta situación si seguía pidiéndome que habláramos, me iba a dar un ataque de nervios.

—Solo quería hablar— dijo Edward con un cierto atisbo de odio en sus ojos ¿hablar? Si claro.

—Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

En ese momento entró el profesor al aula de clases, por lo que guardamos silencio y prestamos atención a la clase de biología que se resumía mas que nada a darnos la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar, que era el último por lo cual debíamos disfrutarlo al máximo, y a decirnos que era lo que íbamos a ver durante este año en biología. La hora se pasó bastante rápido y gracias a Dios, Edward no volvió a hablarme, a pesar de que habían pasado dos años yo seguía conociendo perfectamente bien a Edward y hablar era lo que menos quería, lo que él planeaba hacer era reprocharme el hecho de "abandonarlos" y no lo permitiría.

Iba por el pasillo del instituto de camino hacia el gimnasio, donde era mi próxima clase, cuando sentí como alguien tapaba mis ojos con sus manos.

—Adivina buen adivinador ¿Quién soy? —susurró en mi oído con una voz grave, completamente falsa.

—Jasper— dije, para luego comenzar a reír, él siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas.

—Eres una buena adivinadora ¿No has pensado en leer las cartas o algo por el estilo? Serias buena. "Bella, la vidente" — decía eso mientras estiraba los brazos simulando con ellos un cartel.

—Eres un idiota Jasper, además no tienes imaginación ¿Bella, la vidente? ¿En serio? Es horrible y poco original, de verdad Jasper, das asco— dije riendo.

— ¡Oh! Pagarás por eso Swan— no alcancé a procesar sus palabras cuando ya no sentí el suelo bajo mis pies. Jasper me había alzado sobre sus hombros como cual saco de papas y comenzó a girar— Discúlpate por tus dichos Isabella.

— ¡No lo haré! —dije mientras reía y trataba por todos los medios de bajarme de sus hombros — ¡Jasper Hale, bájame inmediatamente! ¡Jasper! — gritaba a más no poder, pero él seguía sin soltarme.

—Tienes que disculparte primero, Bella— me estaba mareando, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, la gran mayoría del instituto estaba presenciando nuestro pequeño espectáculo.

—Vaya, vaya, si que quieren llamar la atención ¿No es así? —escuché la voz de Alice tras de mi espalda. Jasper me bajó inmediatamente.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Alice? —preguntó Jasper tratando de ocultar la molestia que le resultaba ser Alice.

—Sí, tengo un problema, en realidad es más de uno—nos miró con odio.

—Bueno, genial, espero que los puedas resolver pronto—respondió Jasper ignorando completamente el hecho de que los "problemas" de Alice éramos nosotros—Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde a clases—me tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar con dirección al gimnasio.

—Jasper ¿Crees que Alice me odie? —pregunté sin poder contenerme.

—No lo sé, quizás no es odio sino que rencor, pero no puedo estar seguro, la conozco desde hace unas pocas horas ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, solo es que… ha cambiado tanto Jasper, Alice no era así antes, no era una persona a la cual le importara estar en la cima de la pirámide jerárquica del instituto, no era fría, no era …mala—mi voz denotaba cierta tristeza.

—Cuando alguien ha sufrido, se refugia en el rencor, la ira, la maldad, sueles hacerle daño a los demás para compensar de alguna manera el daño que te han hecho a ti— me explicó Jasper.

— ¿Crees que ellos sufrieron cuando me fui?

—Eso tampoco lo sé, pero si ellos te querían aunque fuese un solo poco, tu partida no les debió haber pasado inadvertida.

Llegamos al gimnasio y me despedí de Jasper con un "hasta luego" en la puerta del camarín de mujeres, él debía ir al de hombres. Rosalie ya estaba allí.

— ¿Qué tal biología Bella? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.

—Comparto biología con Edward—solté sin más.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? —abrió los ojos como plato.

—No, es más, es mi compañero de banco—confesé mientras me quitaba la camisa para reemplazarla por la polera de deporte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Era el único puesto disponible, no esperabas que me sentara en el suelo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Quiere que hablemos—respondí con indiferencia, no dejaría que este tema me afectara, yo debía ser fuerte.

—Supongo que le dijiste que no ¿verdad?

—Supones bien, ahora cambiemos de tema no quiero hablar sobre esto—estaba totalmente confundida con respecto a Edward.

—Esta bien, cuando quieras hablar sobre esto, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo—me dedicó una sonrisa que se borró de su rostro casi al instante para ser reemplazada por una mirada fría que estoy segura congelaría el infierno en menos de un segundo.

—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, la desaparecida de Bella y su nueva guardaespaldas— ¿Lauren? En serio era ella ¡Dios Mío! Parecía prostituta y de las baratas, estaba al lado de Alice quien miraba con odio en mi dirección. Ignóralas Bella, ignóralas; me repetí mentalmente, no dejaría que esto me afectara ¿Cuántas veces he dicho eso durante lo que lleva de día? Como mil veces y aun así no me convencía.

Rosalie estaba a punto de responderles y sabía que si ella abría la boca se desataría el caos, la tercera guerra mundial ¡Ni los mismísimos extraterrestres pararían esto! Tenía que hacer algo antes de que eso pasara.

—Déjalas Rose, no vale la pena.

—Por supuesto que no vale la pena— respondió Rose con una sonrisa tierna, sino fuera porque la conozco pensaría que no tramaba nada, pero creo que esa era la sonrisa de Rose que más miedo me daba.

Salimos del camarín y nos dirigimos al gimnasio, ya estaban ahí Jasper y para mi sorpresa también Jacob, este último me abrazo efusivamente para luego lamentarse de compartir gimnasia conmigo.

—Espero que nadie salga lastimado en esta primera clase. ¡Dios, protégenos a todos!—exclamó Jake con teatralidad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Jasper claramente confundido.

—Bella es un asco en deportes y esas cosas, deberías saberlo—contesto Jake muy divertido.

—Creo mi querido Jake que te estas equivocando— Jasper lo abrazó y le dio golpecitos en el hombro mientras sonreía, Jake lo miraba confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Con Rosalie durante estos dos años nos encargamos de solucionar el pequeño problema de Bella con los deportes.

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Eso es imposible, Bella es demasiado mala en deportes, no puedo creerte hasta que lo vea—sentenció Jake.

—Muy pronto lo verás Jake, muy pronto—aportó Rose.

Estaba realmente feliz de compartir esta última clase con mis amigos, pero todos sabemos que la felicidad es momentánea y no dura para siempre y mi felicidad no era la excepción. Los tres Cullen entraron en conjunto al gimnasio seguidos por algunos de mis ex/actuales compañeros. Edward venia caminando junto con Jessica, ¡Caramba! En serio se veían mal, era algo que desentonaba completamente. Pude ver como fugazmente Jessica le lanzaba una mirada llena de ¿lujuria? A Mike Newton. Definitivamente esa chica estaba mal.

El profesor al verlos entrar toco el silbato para llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes que nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio.

—Bueno chicos, les daría la bienvenida pero creo que eso ya lo han hecho mis colegas. Primero haremos un pequeño calentamiento, después de eso jugaremos un partido de básquetbol. Comiencen, 5 minutos de trote continuo—indicó el profesor, así que comenzamos a trotar.

Jasper y Rose iban a mi lado mientras Jake trotaba frente a mí de espalda, mientras reía y me miraba realmente sorprendido.

—No puedo creer que estés trotando sin caerte o tropezar con tus propios pies—dijo Jake.

—Pues créelo porque es así, ahora podrías por favor mirar hacia delante, te caerás o chocaras con alguien.

—No me llamo Bella como para que me pase algo como eso—se defendió Jacob.

—Bella ya no es un peligro en potencia en los deportes, creo que es el único lugar donde no es torpe—dijo Jasper—con Rose tratamos de hacer todo lo posible porque mejorara su equilibrio y su suerte en otros ámbitos, pero fue completamente imposible, Bella solo se salva en los deportes, aunque parezca imposible de creer—explicó Jasper.

—Aún no lo puedo creer, aunque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, es tan— Jake no pudo terminar la frase porque chocó con alguien que iba delante de él, tal como yo le había dicho— ¡Demonios! Perdón, no fue mi intención chocar—dijo Jake disculpándose, no pude evitar reír.

—Te lo dije— reí.

—Podrías por favor tener más cuidado, idiota— oh, oh. Jake había empujado a Edward, eso podrían ser problemas.

—Ya dije que lo sentía—respondió Jake, parándose recto y amenazante.

Edward iba a responder pero se escuchó el estruendoso sonido del silbato del profesor, quien se acercaba rápidamente al lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

—Cullen, Black ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el profesor.

—Nada solo fue un pequeño accidente, no vi a Cullen y choqué con él—dijo Jake restándole importancia.

— ¿Cullen?

—Es verdad profesor, solo fue un accidente.

—Está bien, continúen, aun quedan 2 minutos de trote.

Continuamos trotando los minutos que nos faltaban en completo silencio, no tropecé ni una sola vez y me sentía bien por ello. Jake esta vez iba trotando en la dirección y postura correcta evitando el chocar con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, Rose de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra risita de la cual no entendía el motivo, le dedicaba una mirada con la clara intención de que me dijera que era lo que le parecía tan graciosos, pero ella solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y volver a sonreír. Supongo que estaba bien que sonriera, quiero decir, reír no le hace mal a nadie.

Terminamos de trotar y comenzamos con los estiramientos de los músculos para así no sufrir ningún desgarro ni nada por el estilo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, siempre en orden.

—Bien alumnos, vamos a hacer equipos de 5 personas para jugar básquetbol, yo los elegiré así que no empiecen a buscar grupos por grado de afinidad—aclaró el profesor.

—Ay mierda, solo espero que no nos ponga con alguno de los Cullen—dije en un susurro.

—Bien, comenzaremos. Primer grupo: Newton, Stanley y los tres Cullen—todos sonrieron menos Mike, que al parecer no le gustaba mucho el grupo en cual quedó.

—Se suponía que no sería por afinidad—dijo Jake tan bajo para que solo nosotros escucháramos.

—Segundo grupo: Vulturi Jane, Mallory, Crowley, Yorkie y Spencer—Woow Jane, Lauren, Tyler, Eric y James. No eran el mejor grupo, de hecho Lauren y Eric eran pésimos, sería pan comido, siempre y cuando los que me tocaran a mi fueran lo suficientemente buenos.

—Tercer grupo: Swan, Black, Hale, Volturi Demetri y el otro Hale— ¡Genial! Había quedado con mis amigos y además de eso con Demetri Volturi, él y sus hermanos eran verdaderamente buenos en deportes, de hecho eran buenos en todo, pero no les gustaba llamar la atención así que trataban de pasar lo mas desapercibidos posibles. Demetri se acercó a nosotros con miedo, y ya sabía por qué era. Yo, cualquiera que no supiera que me había superado en deportes se dirigiría a mí con miedo.

—Cuarto grupo: Volturi Felix, Jenks, Biers, Tanner, y Williams— ¿Qué? Es enserio, no es justo, en ese grupo solo había una mujer… aunque bueno, no quedaban más mujeres así que… pero de todos modos, Felix era una monstruosa pared imposible de traspasar, era gigante, media casi dos metros si es que no los media ya. Riley era ágil, Laurent también lo era y bueno quizás ese alumno al que no conocía llamado Jenks no era lo suficientemente bueno, no lo sé.

— ¿Crees que será fácil, Bella? —pregunto Rose con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

—No lo sé, no los veo hace dos años, podrían haber mejorado.

—¿Creen que si decimos que Bella está enferma o algo así no le permitirán jugar? —preguntó Demetri un poco avergonzado. Bien, eso había dolido, pero era normal, ninguno sabía que había mejorado en deportes.

—¿Por qué deberíamos mentir con respecto a la salud de Bella? —preguntó Jasper.

—Bueno, no quiero que te ofendas Bella, pero eres un asco en deportes.

—Oh, es eso—exclamó Rose— no te preocupes… ¿Demetri, verdad? —Él asintió— bien, no te preocupes Demetri, Bella no será problema, ella ahora es amiga de los deportes. Por cierto, soy Rosalie y él es mi hermano Jasper—se presentó.

—Es un placer conocerlos, soy Demetri Volturi.

—Soy Jacob Black—se presentó Jake sin querer quedarse atrás.

—Jake, eso lo sé, te conozco—dijo Demetri riendo.

—Pues no me quería quedar atrás—respondió Jake.

El profesor llamó nuestra atención haciendo sonar su silbato.

—Bien, jugarán un grupo contra otro y de ahí saldrá un ganador, que jugará con el ganador del otro equipo ¿Entendido? Si no alcanzamos hoy, seguirán mañana. Primero jugarán el grupo uno contra el grupo tres y luego el grupo dos contra el grupo cuatro. Que gane el mejor—Nos pasó camisetas rojas y azules para diferenciar los equipos y nos indicó en qué lugar de la cancha jugaría cada uno— Cada grupo elegirá sus posiciones.

—Bien ¿Cómo jugaremos? —preguntó Demetri.

—¿En qué puesto juegas siempre? —le pregunto Jasper.

—Alero.

—Y tu Jake ¿En qué puesto juegas habitualmente?

—Pívot.

—Ok, entonces está decidido, Bella serás base como siempre—sonreí cuando dijo eso, pero Jake y Demetri abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente—ustedes dos no me miren así, Bella los sorprenderá, créanme. Yo seré escolta y Jasper Ala-pívot ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Rose.

— ¿Estás segura de que esas posiciones son las correctas? —preguntó Demetri.

—Mi hermana nunca se equivoca, ahora solo quiero que quede una cosa clara—dijo Jasper defendiendo a Rose.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntamos a coro.

—Vamos a destruir al otro equipo—una sonrisa malvada se extendió por su bello rostro y solo pude devolver esa sonrisa.

—Me das miedo Jasper— dije mientras sonreía.

—Tú solo preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo bien.

—Me ofende tu comentario—respondí con falsa consternación.

El profesor nos hizo tomar posiciones, a los dos equipos, me coloqué en el centro al frente de mi equipo a mi lado derecho estaba Demetri y al izquierdo Rose, tras ella estaba Jake y tras Demetri Jasper. Justo frente a mí se encontraba Alice, ocupando el puesto de base, tras ella se encontraba Jessica y Mike y más atrás Emmett y Edward, por el orden de las posiciones, mi objetivo sería no dejar pasar a Alice, Rose se encargaría de Mike y Demetri de Jessica, algo que según yo, era totalmente ridículo, Emmett sería bloqueado por Jake y Edward por Jasper, aunque siempre podrían haber algunos cambios.

— ¿Están listos? —Preguntó el profesor a la que todos asentimos—bien, comiencen—dijo lanzando el balón hacia arriba.

Salté junto con Alice para atrapar el balón en el aire, por unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella por lo que lo lancé con mi mano en dirección a Demetri, este lo tomo inmediatamente avanzando a toda velocidad, Jessica trato de detenerlo, pero le fue imposible, ella definitivamente no sabía nada de basquetbol. Demetri se detuvo y le lanzó rápidamente el balón a Rose a quien inmediatamente le cerraron el paso.

—No pasaras por aquí preciosa— dijo Mike.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—respondió Rose con una sonrisa.

En una maniobra excelente logró despistar a Mike y pasar por su lado, inmediatamente Emmett se lanzó contra ella, pero Rose fue más rápida y lanzó el balón a Jasper quien antes de que Edward tuviese la oportunidad de bloquearlo lanzó el balón al aro anotando tres puntos. Demetri y Jasper chocaron las palmas y sonrieron.

— ¡Bien hecho Jasper!— gritó Jake—aunque me siento mal por no haber tocado el balón.

—Yo solo lo toqué una vez, no seas melodramático—dije riendo.

Estuvimos de nuevo en el centro de la cancha y el profesor que oficiaba como árbitro volvió a lanzar el balón, esta vez lo ganó Alice que lo lanzó y fue tomado por Edward, este se comenzó a mover con un único objetivo, anotar, pero no contó con que Jasper se le interpusiera en el camino, ambos eran casi del mismo porte e igualmente ágiles, en un momento Edward trato de esquivar a Jasper, lográndolo, lanzó el balón que reboto en el aro, cuando Emmett se disponía a saltar para tomarlo y lanzarlo nuevamente en dirección al arco, salté y lo atrapé comenzando a correr hacia el lado contrario, Rose rápidamente se posicionó a mi lado, para así acompañarme en mi ataque, Alice trato de detenerme pero no pudo hacerlo, le lancé el balón a Jake quien con una enorme sonrisa lo tomo en sus manos y dando dos pasos gigantes llegó al aro y saltó encestando.

— ¡Wooow! Dame esos 5 Bells, eres una diosa, quien lo diría—Jake me abrazó comenzando a dar vueltas.

—Está bien, está bien, entendí—dije con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

—No canten victoria antes de tiempo—interrumpió Alice.

—No lo hacemos, solo celebramos los dos puntos que acabamos de anotar—respondió Jake con una enorme sonrisa—y los que posiblemente seguiremos anotando—agregó.

—Eso está por verse— dijo Alice mirándonos con maldad.

—Vamos chicos, de vuelta al juego—apuró el profesor.

Volvió a lanzar el balón y con mucha suerte logre alcanzarlo, Jasper lo tomó y se lo lanzó inmediatamente a Rose cuando vio que Edward se acercaba, pero Rose ya estaba rodeada por Mike.

—Mala jugada Jasper—protestó Rosalie que tras una escapada rápida logro deshacerse de Mike.

— ¡Rose! —gritaron a la vez Demetri y Jake. Al escuchar sus gritos Jessica en un vano intento de bloquear a Demetri se puso frente a él y Emmett hizo lo mismo con Jake, por lo que Rose optó por lanzarme el balón a mí que estaba medianamente disponible.

—No pasarás Bella— me advirtió Alice, posicionándose frente a mí.

Al ser Alice más baja que yo me daba cierta ventaja, pero en un movimiento rápido y violento me quito el balón y salió disparada hacia el lado contrario siendo detenida por Jasper quien sin ninguna dificultad le arrebató el balón limpiamente, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia donde me encontraba, lo tomé con cierta dificultad por la fuerza que había empleado Jasper, comencé a hacer rebotar el balón moviéndome hacia el aro, en unos segundos todos estuvieron a mi lado, pero con la habilidad que había ganado estos dos años en los deportes me deshice de todos aquellos que trataron de bloquearme y encesté.

— ¡Así se hace Isabella! —me alabó Jasper.

—No fue nada—dije restándole importancia. Alice me miró con odio y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Jessica para decirle algo que no me importó.

—No lo puedo creer—escuché como alguien exclamaba, conocía esa voz, Emmett.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? —preguntó Edward.

—Bella—se dirigió a mi— ¿Desde cuándo eres un As del baloncesto? —preguntó claramente sorprendido, me sonreía, eso me hizo sentir bien, de cierta manera no se veía como si me odiara.

—Eeeh, esto yo… no lo sé—respondí un poco nerviosa y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¡¿Qué no lo sabes? —gritó Rose haciéndonos saltar.

—¿No?

—Para que lo sepas Emmett, Bella se ha superado en todos los deportes desde que se marchó de Forks hace dos años—respondió con odio Rosalie, pude ver un poco de dolor en los ojos de Emmett y eso me dolió a mi también.

—Creo que es evidente que aprendió a jugar cuando se fue—aportó Edward mirándome con odio. Mierda, ahora todo estaba jodido.

El profesor llamó nuestra atención para que volviésemos al juego y así lo hicimos, me mentalicé que tenía que dejar la conversación que habíamos tenido recién atrás y enfocarme en el juego.

Esta vez Alice alcanzó en balón y lo atrapó Emmett, este ágilmente esquivó a Jake y se lo lanzó a Edward quien anotó en tiempo record. Tres puntos para ellos.

—Bien hecho mi amor—dijo Jessica acercándose a él para darle un sugerente beso en los labios. Simplemente asqueroso.

— ¿Dónde demonios tiene el gusto ese chico? —preguntó Jasper con cara de asco en un tono de voz bastante alto. Edward y Jessica escucharon y lo miraron enojados.

— ¿Algún problema Ken? —dijo Jessica.

— ¿Ken? ¿Es enserio? —preguntó Rosalie — ¡Idiota! Ken tiene el pelo castaño.

—Chicos—dije dirigiéndome a Jasper y Rose—cálmense.

—Yo estoy calmada, solo que, Dios fue un insulto tan precario.

—No todos tienen el don, maestra—dijo Jake haciendo una reverencia, lo que provocó que Demetri comenzara a reír.

— ¿Maestra? — preguntó divertido.

—Una larga historia.

Comenzamos de nuevo con el juego, alcancé el balón sin ningún esfuerzo ya que Alice no lucho mucho por él, raro, pero lo dejé pasar, se lo lancé a Demetri que estaba libre de Jessica y este corrió para lanzárselo a Rose que luego lo lanzó a Jake, cuando este iba a lanzarlo para que Jasper lo atrapara sentí como dos cosas chocaban contra mí con demasiada fuerza, al ir corriendo la fuerza del impacto fue aun mayor por lo que caí bruscamente sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

Un dolor agudo se instalo en mi brazo izquierdo lo que me hizo gritar desesperadamente para escapar del dolor, aunque sabía que de nada serviría. Pude ver como Jessica y Alice me miraban sonriendo, pero cuando volví a gritar de dolor el rostro de Alice se transformó en uno de preocupación. Se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando un gritito.

—¡Bella! —gritaron Jasper y Rose a la vez mientras corrían para situarse a mi lado. Volví a gritar mientras literalmente me revolcaba en el suelo.

—Me duele el brazo—pude decir con la voz entrecortada.

—Haber, déjenme espacio para ver—pidió el profesor—Swan ¿Dónde le duele?

—El brazo ¡El brazo! —grité.

—Tranquila Bella, tranquila, va a pasar—me decía Rose, claro para ella era fácil decirlo, ella no era la que tenía el puto dolor en el brazo.

—Creo que está roto—dijo el profesor—que alguien vaya a buscar una camilla a enfermería—ordenó. Pude ver como Mike salía corriendo por la puerta del gimnasio. Todos nuestros compañeros estaban alrededor de mí, mirándome.

—Profesor—dijo una voz aterciopelada distorsionada por el pánico—mi padre es doctor, podría llamarlo para que viniera a ver a Bella.

— ¿Qué espera para hacerlo, Cullen? —gritó.

Demonios como dolía, Jasper trataba de calmarme pero le era prácticamente imposible, sentí como alguien se sentaba cerca del lugar donde estaba mi cabeza y tomaba esta entre sus manos inmovilizándome.

—Bells, cálmate, todo estará bien—dijo Emmett mirándome directamente a los ojos y luego me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—Me, me duele, me duele mucho.

—Papá viene en camino—anunció Edward—viene con la ambulancia—aclaró.

—Bella, yo… lo siento, no te vi— me dijo Alice con su mirada arrepentida.

—Claro que la viste enana, tú y la perra de tu amiga la empujaron ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —espetó Rose parándose frente a ella con gesto amenazante.

—Yo, lo siento Bella, por favor perdóname—trató de acercarse a mí, pero Rose no se lo permitió.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—amenazó Rose.

—Rosalie, este no es el momento— dijo Jasper. Volví a gritar, como mierda dolía tanto. Edward se acercó a mi por el lado en el que estaba Jasper, que era justamente donde estaba mi posible brazo roto, se posiciono a mi lado no sin antes recibir una clara advertencia por parte de Jasper.

—Está roto—dijo con voz firme mientras, delicadamente, tomaba mi brazo, razón por la que grité. Rose volvió a su antigua posición tomando mi mano.

—Tranquila Bella— volvió a decir Emmett que mantenía sus manos en mis mejillas, gesto que me hacía sentir bien.

—Perdóname Bella, por favor—pedía Alice mientras lloraba, se me partió el corazón, pero no dije nada, se supone que ella me odia.

—Ya llegó el doctor — dijo uno de los alumnos. Carlisle se hizo espacio por entre los alumnos y llegó hasta donde me encontraba.

—Bella, Dios ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó.

—Yo, solo me caí. Mi brazo, me duele.

—Al parecer está roto—Edward se dirigió a su padre. Carlisle se acercó a mí y tomó mi brazo, comenzando a revisarlo con cuidado, pero eso no impidió que el dolor me azotara con todo. Grité y pataleé mientras me revisaba, dolía mucho, mucho.

—Belly Bells, mírame—dijo Emmett, le hice caso—eso, mírame, tranquila, todo está bien—Carlisle volvió a tocar justo donde más dolía y me moví bruscamente aumentado el dolor— Tranquila.

Pero a pesar de todo el dolor era superior a mí.

—Una cuncuna amarilla, debajo de un hongo vivía, ahí en medio de una rama, tenía escondida su cama—Emmett comenzó a cantar "una cuncuna amarilla" una canción infantil, mi favorita, siempre la cantaba, pero Emmett y Edward jamás la quisieron cantar conmigo, me quedé paralizada mirándolo mientras él con una gran sonrisa seguía cantando— Comía pedazos de hojas, tomaba el Sol en las copas, le gustaba subirse a mirar, a los bichitos que pueden volar.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba el hombro izquierdo, Edward.

— ¿Por qué no seré como ellos? Preguntaba mirando a los cielos, ¿Por qué me tendré que arrastrar? Si yo lo que quiero es volar —Edward también cantaba junto con Emmett— un día le pasó algo raro, sentía su cuerpo inflado, no tuvo ganas de salir, solo quería dormir—sentí como algo traspasaba mi piel, pero no le tomé importancia, estaba hipnotizada escuchando cantar a mis ex amigos—Se puso camisa de seda, se escondió en una gran higuera, todo el invierno durmió y con alas se despertó.

Me comenzó a dar sueño y ya no sentía dolor, aun podía escuchar cantar a Edward y Emmett.

—Ahora ya puedo volar, como ese lindo zorzal, mariposa yo soy, con mis alitas yo me voy— lo último que vi fue la gran sonrisa de Emmett, después fue todo negro, ya no había dolor.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! No me maten por favor, en el capítulo anterior les dije que tenía que estudiar y todo eso, fue horrible! estudiar muuucho para dar unas pruebas mientras la mitad de los alumnos de Chile están de vacaciones T.T horrible, pero creo que pasé con "buena" nota. Un 6,3... si lo sé, no es la mejor nota, pero algo es algo.<em>

_Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas de historia y autor, gracias por sus favoritos ¡Gracias por todo!_

_Sé que me demoré en subir, pero creo que el capítulo es largo como para compensarlo ¿o no? Si me quieren matar, no quiero morir sintiendo dolor, jajaja._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, me inspiré en mis clases de Ed. Física y lo mala que soy jugando básquetbol, de hecho una vez no me di ni cuenta y choqué con una compañera frente a frente, fue un momento en el que me fui en volá y no estaba ahí xD, espero que les guste y... ¿Qué tal les pareció Emmett? Adorable, no es así. Aaaah si y mi Bella buena en deportes? suuper raro xD_

_Alguien en un Review me preguntó o al menos se imaginó que el capitulo trataría de la clase de Biología, pues ya ves que no, se trato de la clase de Ed. Física, era mas entretenido que una clase de biología xD_

_Saludos, cuídense y gracias por comprender el motivo de mi demora, trataré de que no se repita._

_Ana Banana, alias Blanca Shied, te amo, gracias por revisar "rápidito" mi capitulo y perdon por enviarte el correo sin archivo, si, le mande el correo sin archivo, se me fue, soy super vola XD Gracias tambien a mi beta **Isa** por revisar mi historia y arreglar todo lo malo que pude dejar. Arigato._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama salió de mi infinita imaginación.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Comencé a despertar, había demasiada luz en el lugar donde me encontraba y mis ojos dolían. Cuando estuve completamente acostumbrada a la luz pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación blanca, de hospital. ¡Definitivamente Dios me odia! ¿Qué es lo que me había pasado? Comencé a recordar el motivo de mi visita. Me había quebrado el brazo izquierdo jugando básquetbol en el instituto. Alice y Jessica me habían empujado, recordé la mirada arrepentida de Alice y su llanto, también vino a mi mente el momento en el que Emmett, el mayor de los Cullen, se posicionó frente a mí y cantó junto con Edward mi canción infantil favorita para intentar calmarme, creo que dio resultado.<p>

Llevé mi mirada directamente hacia mi brazo izquierdo que ahora se encontraba adornado con un lindo yeso desde mi mano hasta el codo, perfecto. Quizás por cuánto tiempo tendré que usar esta estupidez.

Carlisle entró en la habitación seguido por mi padre, Jasper y Rose.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó Carlisle—ya despertaste ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

—Bien, estoy bien ¿Cuándo podré marcharme a casa? —pregunté.

—Si ya te encuentras bien, creo que inmediatamente—respondió—te daré las instrucciones. Charlie ya lo sabe así que tendrás que cumplir sí o sí. Deberás usar el yeso por alrededor de un mes, en caso de molestia no dudes en venir inmediatamente al hospital, tienes una hora para el próximo mes el día 15. No debes faltar. Creo que eso es todo—me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Bella, estaba tan preocupado, no llevas ni siquiera una semana y ya tuviste un accidente—dijo Charlie con pesar.

—Papá, estoy bien, como tú dijiste, solo fue un accidente.

—Isabella—habló Jasper, sabía lo que quería, pero no podía decirlo.

—No fue por completo un accidente—dijo Rosalie seria, mirando a Charlie.

— ¿Cómo que no fue un accidente? —preguntó este confundido.

—Rosalie Hale—le advertí, pero no me tomo en cuenta.

—A Bella la empujaron en clases de Ed. Física—se giró hacia Carlisle—su hija Alice y Jessica Stanley la botaron y con malas intenciones—Carlisle miró hacia abajo y pude ver en su rostro la decepción, Rose no debió decir nada.

—Lo siento Bella, sé que Alice ha cambiado mucho—dijo Carlisle con pesar.

—Carlisle, no te disculpes, no es necesario—dije.

—Bien, creo que necesitamos los papeles para darte de alta. Charlie, acompáñame, necesito que firmes algunas cosas—dijo a Charlie mientras lo invitaba a abandonar la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Rosalie? —pregunte exaltada.

—No me hables en ese tono Isabella y no te atrevas a defender a Alice—la mirada de Rose daba miedo.

—No intento defenderla, pero no debiste decirle a Carlisle, él es un buen hombre, con un corazón enorme y no merece sufrir.

—Simplemente creo que debería saber la clase de hija que tiene—se defendió.

— ¿Y crees que no lo sabe? —Carlisle era un hombre ocupado, su trabajo ocupaba la mayor parte de las horas del día, pero siempre tenía tiempo para la familia, conocía como la palma de su mano a todos y cada uno de sus hijos y por la decepción en sus ojos pude ver como él sabía cuánto había cambiado Alice. Si algo le pasara a uno de sus hijos, estoy segura, la primera persona en darse cuenta sería Carlisle, incluso antes que ellos mismos— respóndeme Rosalie ¿Crees que no lo sabe?

—Al parecer no—la conocía, en estos dos años había aprendido a conocer a Rosalie Hale lo suficiente como para saber que su orgullo era lo primero ante todo y esta era una de esas veces en las que jamás aceptaría un error y se dejaría llevar por sus ideas—si la conociera al menos le daría una reprimenda por su conducta y lo mal educada que es. Además… Bella, ella es mala, mira lo que te hizo, fue una estúpida envidiosa, estoy segura que los celos la carcomían por el solo hecho de ser mejor que ella. Solo intento protegerte—con lo último que dijo su voz se quebró.

—Rose—Jasper trató de consolarla, ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro.

—Debería haberlas matado con mis propias manos por el solo hecho de tocarte Bella, debería hacerlo—gritó.

—Rosalie.

— ¡No! —me cortó—si apenas con un día te han hecho esto, no quiero pensar que te puede llegar a pasar después, que te pueden hacer después, sé que estar aquí es importante para ti, pero es peligroso Bella, volvamos a Los Ángeles, ahí no hay nadie que pueda herirte— Rosalie tenía razón, solo fue el primer día y miren lo que me había pasado, me encontraba en un jodido hospital con un brazo quebrado. Genial. Pero no lo haría, no volvería a Los Ángeles con el rabo entre las piernas, no permitiría que ellos me amedrentaran, yo era más fuerte, podía y quería ser más fuerte.

—No me iré.

—Pero Bella…

—Déjame terminar Rose—la corté—no me voy a ir, no le daré el gusto a nadie de verme derrotada. Si ellos creen que me iré solo por esto—levanté mi brazo para dar a entender a que me refería—están muy equivocados. No me dejaré vencer, volveré y les mostraré que no me intimidan, si ellos creen que ganaron la batalla no los dejaré ganar la guerra—estaba decidida.

—No creo que debas ver esto como una lucha Bella, pueden hacer más daño—Jasper me miraba serio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pretendes que no me defienda? —pregunté un poco alterada, esto era ridículo.

—No te alteres Bella. Solo digo que no tienes que ver esto como una batalla, no debes pelear ¿Por qué hacerlo? Eres una persona inteligente Bella y sabes que eso no te llevará a ningún lado—quizás Jasper tenía razón y debía dejar esto pasar y no verlo como una invitación a pelear, podíamos llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Tiene que vengarse—dijo Rosalie algo molesta por las palabras de su hermano.

— ¿La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena? —preguntó Jasper con cierta ironía en la voz.

—Falacias.

— ¿Sabes que son las Falacias? —preguntó Jasper en tono divertido.

—Ilumíname—Rose alzó las manos hacia el cielo.

—Son errores en la argumentación.

— ¿Usar una frase cliché y estúpida sin fundamento no es una falacia? —y ya empezaban los ataques.

—No es completamente sin fundamento.

— ¡Es ridícula por donde la mires! —gritó Rosalie.

— ¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente! Cielos, como me desesperan, son terriblemente… ¡Desesperantes! —grité por causa de la frustración de no encontrar la palabra adecuada— ¡Demonios! Chicos, dejen lo de las estúpidas falacias y venganza y todo eso, no haré nada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rose.

— ¿Has recapacitado? —Jasper se veía esperanzado.

—Solo voy a decir que no me calentaré la cabeza pensando en eso, viviré la vida y no me preocuparé si a ellos les molesta o no—sonreí ampliamente encontrando nuevas fuerzas. Eso es lo que haría, lo dejaría pasar y bueno si las cosas continuaban de esta manera, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio ¿Verdad? Si eso llegara a ocurrir, creo que Rosalie Hale sería mi mejor aliada.

—Esa es la actitud Isabella. Ahora vámonos de este lugar, me deprime—Jasper se dirigió a la puerta, pero ni Rose ni yo lo seguimos ¿Jasper, deprimido? Se giró para encararnos— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te deprimen los hospitales? —no pude evitar comenzar a reír a lo que Rosalie me acompañó.

—Aquí muere gente todos los días, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que un cadáver—respondió de manera fría.

—Eres cruel.

—Soy realista.

—No, eres cruel.

—No pelearé por esto. Así que está bien, soy un ser humano cruel.

Nos dirigimos a la salida del hospital donde nos encontramos con Charlie y Carlisle, también estaba Jake sentado en uno de los sitios de espera, apoyado en la pared estaba Edward, mirando a la nada a su lado se encontraba Emmett que me miró con una sonrisa radiante y a los pies sentada en el suelo se encontraba Alice, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Debo admitir que me dio pena, pero debo ser fuerte, hace solo unos minutos había llegado a la determinación de dejar fuera las debilidades, no podía cambiar de mentalidad ahora.

Pero demonios, como los extrañaba. Sé que me hicieron daño y tal vez Jasper tenía razón y también los dañe a ellos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ir y decirles que los perdonaba? Ellos a pesar de todo habían sido mis amigos y los amaba, aún los quería, lo sabía y me dolía que ellos estuviesen mal, quería saber el motivo de por qué Emmett repitió un año, el porqué Edward salía con la estúpida de Jessica Stanley cuando ella botaba baba por Mike Newton y por sobre todo necesitaba saber el motivo de por qué Alice, mi mejor amiga, aquella persona llena de alegría y felicidad que siempre tenía energía para todo, que tenía tiempo para ti cada vez que quisieras, aquella persona llena de luz, se estaba apagando poco a poco sin dejar rastro alguno de mi vieja Alice a la que tanto quería y admiraba.

— ¡Bella! — su grito alertó al resto de los presentes de mi presencia en el lugar, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa radiante, abrió los brazos en un claro gesto lo que hizo que se ganara la mirada llena de odio de Rosalie y un gruñido de parte de Jasper, los cuales ignoró como si nada. Llegó donde me encontraba y me abrazó, quebrando el resto de mis huesos sanos—que bueno que estás bien.

—Emmett, no puedo—apenas me salían las palabras— no puedo respirar.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya no te duele? ¿Podrás volver al instituto? No vas a morir ¿O sí? —me asaltó en preguntas que solo Emmett podía hacer.

—Estoy bien Emmett, gracias por preguntar y no, no me duele, tampoco moriré y creo que puedo ir al instituto, aún hay Bella para rato— le dediqué una enorme sonrisa, de pronto recordé a quién tenía frente a mí. Era Emmett, uno de los Cullen, no podía estarle sonriendo a una de las personas que tanto me habían dañado — ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dije con voz fría, un gesto aprendido de Rosalie. Claramente me refería a los hermanos Cullen, Emmett la pescó al vuelo.

—Solo queríamos saber qué tal estabas, pero ya que hemos notado que te encuentras bien, nos marcharemos— respondió Edward por todos. Su voz era un tempano de hielo y su mirada, por un momento me sentí transportada a la Antártica, el lugar más frio del mundo.

—No sé a qué demonios vienen ¿De verdad les interesa un poco la salud de Bella?— preguntó Rose algo molesta.

—Por supuesto que nos importa—dijo Emmett.

—No me hagas reír por favor.

— ¿Por qué estaríamos mintiendo? —dijo Alice, sacando la voz.

—Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho de hablar Alice ¿Ahora te preocupa la salud de Bella? ¿Por qué demonios no te importó cuando decidiste empujarla? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no te importó hace dos años atrás? —mierda— contesta ¿Por qué mierda les debería importar? —Rosalie estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas.

—No sé de qué hablas—Alice se mostraba claramente confundida.

—No, por supuesto que no sabes ¿Por qué deberías saberlo si nunca te importó?

—Rosalie— rogué— no, por favor— ella me miró enojada, pero pude ver en sus ojos como recapacitaba.

—Estoy completamente confundido ¿De qué diablos están hablando? —Emmett intentó hacerse notar.

—Hablo de que son una jodida mierda. Todos ustedes—respondió Rose, dando media vuelta para retirarse, se detuvo en seco y se giró mirando directamente a Alice— no sé cuántas veces deba decirte esto para que lo entiendas Alice Cullen, empiezo a dudar de que tienes serios problemas de deficiencia mental, pero como soy una buena persona lo repetiré. Si vuelves a tocar a Bella, no, si vuelves tan solo a dirigirle la palabra, a intentar herirla de alguna forma, lo juro por Dios que te mataré con mis propias manos. Puedes tomarlo como quieras, una amenaza, una advertencia… me importa muy poco, solo espero que lo comprendas y por tu integridad física no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Rosalie, creo que debes calmarte— intervino Charlie— lo que acabas de hacer es algo grave, no puedes ir amenazando gente por la vida.

— ¿Gente? Yo no he amenazado a ninguna "gente", acabo de mantener una corta, pero necesaria conversación con una perra, nada más— la ironía de Rosalie era bastante clara.

—Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos— Jasper me tomó de la cintura para dirigirme a la puerta del hospital, pero me solté de su agarre, necesitaba hacer algo antes, tonto, lo sé, pero creo que debía hacerlo, es lo menos que podía hacer, mal que mal había sido de gran ayuda.

—Emmett— me miró sorprendido mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba— gracias por todo, por tratar de calmarme y por preocuparte por mí.

—Eres mi pequeña hermanita, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti— me abrazó más fuertemente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Emmett era aquel hermano que nunca tuve, aquel al que siempre admiré— perdóname— dijo de pronto— perdóname por todo el daño que te hemos causado. No sé por qué te fuiste, no sé qué te motivó a dejarnos y alejarte, pero si tuve algo que ver con ello, por favor, perdóname— no lo pude aguantar más y unos cuantos sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta y comencé a llorar amargamente. Recordar lo que había pasado hace dos años siempre me ponía triste y ahora Emmett me pedía perdón, sin saber por qué y eso aunque suene estúpido me dolía, pero no podía, no podía perdonarlo.

—Lo siento tanto Emmett, pero no puedo perdonarte, no puedo— ¿Cómo perdonarlo por algo que no es consciente que hizo? Él y sus hermanos me destruyeron y lo peor de todo es que ellos no lo saben, aún no son capaces de ver su error, de ver que quizás los que se equivocaron son ellos. Emmett me pedía perdón pero ¿Por qué? Por algo que no sabe que hizo, es solo un quizás, un parche antes de la herida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme? ¿Tan grave fue lo que hice, lo que hicimos? —sus ojos demostraban el dolor que sentía su alma.

—No puedo perdonarte por algo que ni siquiera sabes que hiciste Emmett, el día que lo sepas y entiendas te perdonaré, si es que aún te sientes con ganas de disculparte. Antes de eso, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—No lo entiendo Bella.

—No pido que lo entiendas Emmett, al menos no ahora— deposité un pequeño beso en su frente y me dirigí a Edward—gracias a ti también Edward, sé cuánto odias esa canción.

—No te imaginas cuanto—esbozó un intento de sonrisa que me dolió, él intentaba ser amable, pero aun así podía ver el repudio en sus ojos.

Evité dirigirme a Alice y me acerqué a Jasper para salir de una vez por todas de ese maldito lugar.

A la salida del hospital estaba Rosalie acompañada de Jake que trataba de tranquilizarla, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba aquí.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? —pregunto Jake un tanto divertido.

— Sobrevivo—respondí divertida.

—Aún no ha nacido la persona que acabe con Bella Swan.

—Creo que exageras Jake, cualquier persona puede acabar conmigo, es más, hasta yo misma puedo hacerlo, con mi suerte y mi increíble capacidad para los accidentes aún me sorprende estar viva—comencé a reír con mi intento de broma.

—Eres ridícula—me abrazó y besó mi coronilla—estoy contento de que estés bien. Pensé que debería vengar tu muerte y créeme cuando te digo que jamás he querido matar un duende, son criaturas mágicas y peligrosas, pero lo son aún más las prostitutas—era claro que su último comentario se refería a Jessica.

— ¡Jake! —exclamé—no puedes referirte así de una mujer—le recriminé.

—Que sea mujer no le quita lo…

—Es suficiente, calla—lo corté.

—Me sorprende lo buena que puedes llegar a ser, a pesar de que es una de las responsables de ese hermoso yeso en tu brazo, tú la defiendes. Increíble.

—Ninguna persona, haya hecho lo que haya hecho se merece ser tratada de una forma tan baja, ante todo el ser humano debe respetarse… o al menos respetar el poco respeto que nos tenemos los unos a los otros, así no iremos a ninguna parte, nos destruiremos los unos a los otros y… mira lo que me has hecho hacer, me he puesto filosófica ¿De dónde he sacado toda esa mierda que dije? —esto era ridículo.

—De tu corazón—respondió Jasper— es lo que piensas y está bien, porque es la verdad.

—La verdad es relativa, hay tantas verdades como personas en el mundo—dije.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de utilizar frases hechas? —Jasper me miraba divertido.

—El día que febrero tenga 30 días y un pintor pueda dibujar el sonido de una lagrima —me quedé pensativa un momento y miré a Jasper esperando encontrar la respuesta en él— ¿O era el sonido de una gota? No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí? Yo qué sé—dijo confundido.

—Solo pensé que la habías escuchado antes—me defendí.

—Creo que la anestesia te afectó el cerebro—canturreó Rosalie que se veía claramente más calmada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —mi voz reflejaba falsa indignación.

—Es algo obvio ¿No crees?

—No— la miré esperando que continuara y me explicara a qué se refería.

—Primero defiendes a la estúpida perra de Alice Cullen, luego no me dejas gritarle un par de verdades a esos mal nacidos, abrazas a Emmett ¡Dándole las gracias! Y para variar defiendes a la otra perra de mierda que si es una vulgar puta que además engaña a Edward con ese intento de hombre que es Mike Newton, pero lo último es que ¡Te has mandado una frases, que quien sabe de qué libros sacaste! —exclamaba Rosalie como si nada a la salida del hospital.

— ¿Cómo que Jessica engaña a Edward? —pregunté, está bien, lo sospechaba y estaba casi 100 por ciento segura, pero Rose lo confirmó con una seguridad impresionante.

—Lo que escuchaste Bella. Hoy cuando terminó la estúpida clase de Ed. Física y te llevaban al hospital, pasé cerca de un pasillo y los vi, debo admitir que mi curiosidad me ganó y me quedé ahí observándolos, a los pocos segundos presencié la imagen más asquerosa que he visto en toda mi vida—puso una cara de asco similar a la de "infinito desprecio" lo que me causo un poco de gracia— ¡Mike Newton se estaba devorando a Jessica Stanley! Porque a eso no puede llamársele beso ¡Dios mío! Pude ver sus lenguas Bella ¡Sus lenguas! ¿Puedes imaginártelo? ¡No! No te lo imagines, es demasiado asqueroso—me miraba con su rostro contraído por la repulsión que le provocaba recordar lo sucedido, luego se tapó la cara con sus manos — ¿Qué fue lo que vieron mis virginales ojos, Dios mío? —Rosalie, siempre tan melodramática.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —se escuchó tras de nosotras.

Rápidamente me giré para quedar frente a frente con un molesto Edward, en sus ojos podía ver la ira, mientras miraba fijamente a Rosalie que no se inmutó ni por un segundo, cambiando su semblante por uno serio.

Jesús, si Edward había escuchado lo que había dicho Rosalie se había enterado de que su "hermosa" novia le estaba poniendo los cuernos y además de eso, con Mike Newton. Pero ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Digo, era tan obvio, las miradas, los coqueteos de lejos, las caricias "casuales", llevaba un solo día aquí y ya me había dado cuenta y no solo yo, sino que también Rosalie, que ni siquiera los conocía.

Siempre consideré a Edward el más inteligente de los hermanos Cullen, pero en este momento tenía serias dudas. Todavía me preguntaba cómo se le había ocurrido meterse con Jessica, cuando aún estaba aquí siempre se notó desde kilómetros que estaba más que babosa por Mike y obviamente eso no se le había quitado con el pasar de los años.

—Pues, lo que escuchaste.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Edward, se estaba negando a creer.

—Ya ves que no lo es. Vi a tu noviecita y a Mike besándose y créeme cuando digo que fue asqueroso—Rose estaba disfrutando esto, pero no Edward. Pronto llegaron a su lado Emmett y Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Alice miró a su hermano buscando una respuesta, al no encontrarla en él, se giró hacía Rose que los miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Jessica se besa a escondidas con Mike, eso es lo que pasa—Alice la miró con los ojos como platos, llena de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es posible.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los Cullen que todo les parece imposible? —Rosalie se mostraba claramente irritada.

—Jessica no puede engañar a Edward, digo ¿Por qué razón lo haría? —se notaba claramente confundida ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil creerlo? era tan obvio.

— ¿Porque está enamorada de Mike Newton desde que estamos en el Kínder Garden? Puede ser una buena razón—hablé antes de tan siquiera pensarlo, lo juro, pero es que verlos ahí negándose a ver lo evidente me parecía ridículo. Edward clavó su mirada en mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos y pude ver que algo cambiaba en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, dando paso a la comprensión, su rostro se volvió una mueca de sufrimiento.

—Siempre estuvo enamorada de él—susurró, pero todos pudimos escucharlo—¿Cómo fui tan ciego? ¿Cómo pude creer que cambiarían sus sentimientos hacia él si desde siempre lo ha amado? Fui un estúpido.

—No digas eso Edward, sabes que ella te quiere—Alice trató de consolarlo… ¿Diciéndole eso? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso es idiota? ¿Por qué razón le mentía en la cara a su hermano? Entendía que Jessica fuera su amiga, pero no podía ponerla por sobre su hermano.

—Alice—la detuvo Emmett—no intentes defenderla, sabes que lo que está diciendo Bella y Rosalie es verdad, todos lo saben.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Edward lo miró confundido.

—Eso hermano, que todos saben que Jessica aún babea por Mike, varias veces los vi coqueteando en el instituto—le explicó Emmett. La cara de Edward cambió a una de ira.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste? —le reclamó.

—Porque no quería causarte dolor.

— ¿No crees que el hecho de que mi hermano me ocultara algo potencialmente doloroso es aún más doloroso?

—No—respondió Emmett—vamos Edward, estabas tan cegado que no me hubieras creído, es más, me sorprende que lo creas ahora— Edward volvió a fijar su vista en mí.

—No estaba cegado—rebatió.

—Claro que lo estabas.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Emmett.

—No lo sé, hace meses, es tan obvio que pensé que te darías cuenta—respondió este.

Esto era completamente ridículo, pero todos incluido Jake estábamos pendiente de la conversación, era como un pequeño espectáculo del que todos éramos participes, pero del cual nadie estaba disfrutando, al menos no Edward y yo tampoco, ver el dolor que produce el engaño, reflejado en sus ojos me provocaba un dolor a mí también.

—No lo entiendo—dijo de pronto.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —Alice lo interrogó—esa maldita perra que se hacía llamar mi amiga y tu novia se rió de nosotros en nuestra cara. La mataré, la descuartizaré y le daré las partes de su cuerpo de comida a los perros de la calle—Alice estaba encolerizada.

—A pesar de todo—continuó Edward ignorando por completo a Alice—no me duele—me miró directo a los ojos y me hizo estremecer la profundidad de sus ojos verdes—no siento que me duela que se haya burlado de mí, no siento ninguna opresión en el pecho, no tengo ganas de gritar ni de encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar, lo único que siento es mi orgullo de macho herido—aún me miraba a los ojos, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a su duda—no lo entiendo.

—Es demasiado fácil de entender—habló Jasper.

—Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría ¡Oh maestro! —bromeó Jacob.

Todos miraron a Jasper expectantes, él nos miró sorprendidos, no entendiendo el porqué no veíamos las cosas tan claras como, según él, eran.

— ¿De verdad nadie se da cuenta? — él mostraba incredulidad.

—Si nos diéramos cuenta no estaríamos esperando a que terminaras de hablar Jasper—lo apuró Alice.

—Edward no está enamorado de Jessica—dijo como si nada— si lo estuviera, en este momento ten por seguro que lo único que desearías seria cortarte las venas.

—Entonces, si no la amo ¿Por qué estuve con ella todo este tiempo? — ¡Carajo! ¿Edward Cullen podía ser más idiota? Al parecer no.

—Por pasión, lujuria y un montón de cosas más, quizás es buena en la cama—dije un poco molesta, esto me estaba superando y no sabía exactamente por qué, pero imaginarme a Edward con Jessica en la cama me produjo un revoltijo en el estómago que casi me hace vomitar. Todos me miraron sorprendidos— ¿Qué?

—Woow Bella, cálmate, creo que no es para tanto—dijo Jake.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras casas y dejemos a Edward meditar solo su estúpida relación con Jessica Stanley y en qué realmente estaba basada, porque dudo que sea en la lealtad—Edward me miró algo herido, pero lo dejé pasar. Estaba realmente cabreada y ni siquiera sabía cuál era la razón. Mi comentario había sido hiriente, pero necesitaba irme de aquí ya, no quería escuchar como Edward se lamentaba por el engaño de su amada Jessica.

—No estaba basada en la lealtad Bella, y mucho menos en el amor, como dijo Jasper, yo no amaba a Jessica y nunca la voy a amar, has hecho una muy buena conclusión diciendo que mi relación solo se basaba en pasión—su comentario me dolió—aún no ha llegado la mujer que enamore a Edward Cullen.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos, era como si quisiera decirme algo más, pero no quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas ¿Por qué decía que nunca se había enamorado? ¿Y Tanya? Sé que ella me dijo que se habían dado cuenta que solo era un amor de hermanos, pero en algún momento debió amarla.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Tanya? —pregunté.

—Aún no ha llegado la mujer que enamoré de verdad a Edward Cullen, Tanya es mi amiga y siempre la amaré, pero no de esa forma—dijo muy seguro de sí.

Esto era ridículo, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba manteniendo este estilo de conversación con Edward y mucho menos por qué me irritaba tremendamente el hecho de que él me confirmara que su relación con Jessica era puramente carnal. Sin duda alguna la vida amorosa de Edward Cullen no debía importarme para nada, él ya no era mi amigo, él ya no era nadie para mí.

* * *

><p><em>Hola (me escondo detrás de algo) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien (salgo de mi escondite con un traje anti bombas nucleares puesto) Lo sé, me he demorado milenios en subir y merezco ser torturada y asesinada lenta y dolorosamente, que me quemen en la hoguera, viva. Que me lleven a un estrado y frente a miles de personas que claman justicia me corten la cabeza con una guillotina, que me lleven a la silla eléctrica, eso y muchas cosas más es lo que merezco. Soy un ser humado despreciable.<em>

_Bueno dejando todo ese melodrama de lado quiero decir: ¡He Vuelto!_

_Sé que me demoré como ochorrocientos mil años, pero es que me pasaron un montón de cosas, estoy de vacaciones, es la verdad, pero uno en vacaciones hace mil cosas, tuve que hacer de niñera, mis primas me torturan invitándome a la piscina, mis amigos planean juntaciones, a una de mis amigas se le ocurre morirse, o casi, estuvo grave en el hospital, mis amigos me dicen "¿viste tal anime?" y yo digo "no ¿es bueno?" respuesta "Si, teni que verlo" y yo ¿qué hago? lo veo po, luego me fui de vacaciones a Valparaíso y Viña del Mar, y quiero decir que si alguien de Valparaíso no tiene buenas piernas es porque nunca ha subido un cerro. Camine desde el Cerro Artillería al Cerro Florida y de ahí al muelle Barón! Fue horrible. _

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas de historia y también de autor. **Mirylon** me reí demasiado con tus reviews. No sé si lo he dicho, pero yo soy suuuuper efusiva y extrovertida, cuando alguien me dice algo así como un cumplido es como si me dijeran que gané el Oscar, no sé, entonces leer sus comentarios es realmente genial. Nuevamente, muchas gracias._

_**Isa**, arigato, muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi beta y revisar mis capítulos, eres super simpática y adorable :)_

_**Muchas gracias a todas y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchos cariños a todas.**  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama salió de mi infinita imaginación.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie camino al instituto, era un día nublado pero no hacía frio. Mi pelo volaba al viento, estaba segura que llegaría hecho una maraña, pero poco me importaba, nunca me había preocupado mucho de mi apariencia y no lo haría ahora.<p>

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente en clases de ed. Física y no había cruzado palabra alguna con ninguno de los Cullen. Emmett trató de acercarse a mí varias veces, pero para su mala suerte, cada vez que lo hacía Rose se encontraba conmigo y si intentaba acercarse a menos de 3 metros le gruñía como cual leona protege a su cachorro. Lo malo era que yo no era un cachorro y sabía cuidarme sola, pero debo reconocer que se sentía realmente bien que alguien me protegiera. Por otro lado Alice esquivaba mis miradas cada vez que nos topábamos en algún lugar del instituto y Edward simplemente me rehuía, como si fuera portadora de la epidemia que mataría a toda la población humana. En más de una ocasión lo sorprendí mirándome, pero cuando él se notaba descubierto desviaba su mirada en otra dirección.

Al menos en casa las charlas acerca de los Cullen habían acabado, Jasper los ignoraba y hacia cuenta de que no existían o al menos de que eran como cualquier otra persona de la cual no tenía por qué preocuparse y Rosalie, a pesar de estar siempre atenta y a la defensiva, trataba de controlarlo para no hacerlo notar lo suficiente, trayendo con ello una gran paz para todos. Mi padre evitaba nombrarlos y Jake… bueno, para él los Cullen no son nada, así que realmente no le importaba lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

Los rumores acerca de mi supuesta relación con Jasper se habían esparcido rápidamente por el instituto desde el primer día, pero tan rápido como comenzaron, igual de rápido terminaron, ya nadie creía que con Jasper fuéramos novios, es decir ¿Por qué lo creyeron en un principio? Nuestras muestras de cariño no eran más que fraternales, sería como cometer incesto.

Rosalie se había ganado un club de fans, no solo de hombres que babeaban por ella y besaban el suelo por donde caminaba, sino que mujeres que la admiraban por su inteligencia y belleza. Obviamente el generalísimo de su club de fans era Jacob, el cual aún la llama "maestra".

Jasper también tenía un séquito de seguidoras, pero la mirada tranquila de Jasper que si no lo conoces bien da a pensar que esta aburrido y puede parecer hasta fría, hacía que algunas chicas le temieran y no sé cómo, Jasper literalmente es un terroncito de azúcar.

En cuanto a mí, aún seguía con el estúpido yeso, pero dentro de una semana me lo quitarían. Era realmente incomodo, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Rosalie constantemente con las duchas, no podía bañarme utilizando únicamente mi brazo derecho y debo admitir que es humillante.

Llegamos al instituto y aparcamos en el lugar de siempre. Sí, aquel lugar por el que había peleado Alice el primer día de clases era nuestro, después de ese día ella jamás lo volvió a exigir, pero sus hermanos continuaban utilizando los que estaban al lado del nuestro.

Aún no entendía cómo, después de tres semanas, algunas personas miraban con cara de bobos el auto de Rose.

Me puse mi mochila al hombro y salí del coche.

—¿Te encuentras bien Bella?— la pregunta de Jasper me tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, me encuentro bien ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No pronunciaste palabra durante todo el trayecto al instituto— explicó.

—Oh, era eso, no debes preocuparte, solo estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, además no encontré ningún tema del cual hablar en ese momento. Si estuve distraída o di la impresión de estar molesta o cualquier cosa, lo siento— lo miré apenada, pero él solo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Eres adorable.

—Lo sé.

Escuché como el volvo de Edward se estacionaba justo al lado del vehículo de Rose. Lo ignoré, como él hacia conmigo.

Edward había terminado su relación con Jessica luego de enterarse que esta lo engañaba con Mike Newton. Un golpe bajo para su ego, quiero decir, Mike no es nada feo, pero no lo puedes comparar con Edward "Dios Griego" Cullen.

Rosalie me mataría lenta y dolorosamente si supiera que pienso eso de él, pero es que el hecho de que ya no fuéramos amigos ni nada, no significaba que yo era ciega ¡Por Dios, todo poderoso! Edward Cullen era la perfección en todo su esplendor y nadie podía negar eso.

Al parecer ahora que Edward estaba soltero todas las chicas se preocupaban más por como lucían, supongo que más de alguna querría que él se fijara en ella. Tontas.

—Bella— escuché que me llamaban y me giré para ver quién era.

—Emmett— dije con sorpresa. Él había aprendido que cuando estuviera con Rose no debía intentar hablarme y eso era todo el tiempo así que ya no lo hacía, entonces ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Quería morir tan joven como para hablarme con Rose a mi lado?

—¿Qué demonios quieres Emmett?— Rosalie lo miraba desafiante.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo _cariño_— respondió poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "cariño".

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella tiene que ver conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres su siamesa?— dijo con burla.

—Basta, es suficiente. Dime qué quieres Emmett— lo más fácil era cortar por lo sano y dejar esto hasta aquí.

—Quiero saber cómo te encuentras. He tratado de hablar contigo desde lo que pasó, pero tu guardaespaldas oficial no me ha dejado acercarme a ti.

—Me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí— en ese momento Edward me miró como queriendo decir algo, pero lo ignoré, nada que venga de Edward Cullen debía importarme… ni que viniera de Emmett tampoco —Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a clases.

—Pero Bella— trató de detenerme, pero Rose no se lo permitió.

—Dijo que debe irse a clases grandote ¿O no entendiste?

—Y yo te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en lo que no te importa?— la retó Emmett.

—Bella es MI amiga y me importa.

—Pues para que te enteres a mí también me importa.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír por favor, a ti no te importa nada más que tú mismo— me giré para mirar la discusión que se estaba formando por mi culpa y pude ver a Emmett y Rose a una peligrosa proximidad. Estaban cara a cara y sus pechos se rosaban.

—Tú no me conoces Rosalie, no tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre mí y para que lo sepas pequeña sabelotodo si me importa Bella, porque ella es mi amiga mucho antes de tan solo conocerte― eso molestó terriblemente a Rosalie que en un segundo tenia estampada su mano contra la cara de Emmett que la miraba incrédulo.

—Estúpido idiota, la amistad no se mide por los años, sino por la confianza, la lealtad y el amor y sobre todo, la amistad jamás es egoísta— estaba encolerizada, en cualquier momento iba a sacar una metralleta y matar a todo el instituto.

—¡Emmett! ¿Estás bien?— Alice llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano —¿Quién te crees que eres Rosalie Hale para ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano?

—Chicos, es suficiente ¿Podemos dejar esto así, por favor?— intervino Edward.

—Esta idiota le acaba de dejar su mano marcada en la cara a tu hermano y tú ¿Quieres dejarlo hasta aquí? ―preguntó incrédula.

—Es lo mejor— habló Jasper que se encontraba al lado de su hermana sujetándola de la cintura.

—¡Cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!— Edward y Jasper rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que toda esta estupidez se armó por su ridículo "esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"?— preguntó un poco molesto Edward —Nada tiene que ver con nosotros ¡Bella ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!— sus palabras me dañaron más que un cuchillo de filo dentado y no sé por qué —Nada, entiéndanlo, nada— su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra y eso me rompió el corazón.

—Edward— susurré tratando de acercarme a él, pero simplemente me rechazó.

—Déjame— lo observé como se iba hacia el instituto, solo.

—Bueno señores y señoritas, creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, como habrás comprobado Emmett, Bella se encuentra en excelente estado y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, que tengan una linda mañana, adiós― Jasper obligó a Rose a ponerse en movimiento ya que esta aún descuartizaba a Emmett con la mirada —Vamos Bella.

Estaba congelada en mi lugar mirando como Edward se perdía al entrar en el instituto. Él se había resignado de alguna forma a no tener nada que ver conmigo, no quería nada de mí y eso dolía, Dios como dolía. Hace dos años el dolor de ver como mis amigos de toda la vida se olvidaban de mí y solo se preocupaban por ellos había roto mi alma en miles de pedazos que con el tiempo y el cariño de los Hale había logrado repara, pero solo un poco, y ver como Edward ya no quería nada conmigo, como pasaba a significar absolutamente nada para él y sus hermanos, eso terminó por despedazar mi corazón.

A pesar de todo el daño y el dolor yo aún los quería, ellos eran como hermanos para mí y dos años no son suficientes para comenzar a odiarlos. Toda una vida no sería suficiente.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla y fue como si me hubiese despertado de un trance. Rápidamente la sequé con mi mano buena, me di cuenta de que los chicos me estaban mirando, Rosalie lo hacía claramente enojada mientras que Jasper con un poco de lastima, pero no me molestó.

—Ok, vamos— me puse en marcha a mi primera clase de matemática la cual desgraciadamente compartía con Jessica. Pero para mi salud mental tenía a Jake conmigo.

Entré en el salón de clases y vi que Jacob que aún no llegaba, maldición, porque ahí estaba Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton. Por sus miradas hacia mí estoy segura que están imaginando como acabar conmigo.

Cuando Jessica y Edward rompieron, ella se enteró que la persona que la "delató" fue Rosalie y que además de eso yo había ayudado un poco para que Edward se diera cuenta la clase de mujer que era, desde ese momento Jessica me declaró la guerra, no solo a mí, sino que a Rose también y eso era ridículo, ella no tenía por qué odiarme, es más, debería agradecernos ya que gracias a eso ahora ella disfruta de una "hermosa y linda" relación con Mike. Aún no comprendo por qué ella no nos pone un altar en vez de mirarme como si fuera escoria humana, ¡por favor! Le dejamos el camino libre. Estúpidos humanos.

Caminé hacia mi asiento que compartía con Jacob y me senté. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara oficialmente la clase por lo que saqué mis audífonos y mi reproductor de música y me hundí en mi propio mundo mientras dejaba que la melodía de "Sur le Fil" de Yann Tiersen me transportara a otro lugar, uno donde mi vida era completamente diferente.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mi vida, recordando cómo era todo tan diferente hace dos años, que no sentí cuando Jake llegó y tomo asiento en el banco contiguo, solo sentí como su enorme mano golpeaba fuertemente la superficie de mi mesa, haciéndome dar un salto y proferir un sonoro grito. Me saqué rápidamente los audífonos de los oídos y lo miré con los ojos como platos. Aún no reaccionaba.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella, estas bien?— ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta era esa? Me acababa de matar de un susto y me pregunta tamaña estupidez.

Hice un gesto con la mano para que se callara y respiré profundamente tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón.

—Casi me has sacado el corazón de cuerpo.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas exagerada.

—¿Qué no sea exagerada? Me has matado del susto idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?— me sonrió angelicalmente —No, no lograrás pasar de esta con tu estúpida sonrisa Jacob Black.

—Dejando todo tu drama de lado, debo contarte algo que te va a matar— lo miré alzando una ceja. Jake siempre llegaba contándome todo, era como una chica. Hubo un momento pequeño, pero pasó, en el cual pensé que Jake podía ser gay, pero ahora lo tengo descartado, creo.

—¿Qué es?— pregunté, él solo sonrió —Habla Jake, no me digas cosas que después dejarás a medias y a mí con una curiosidad del tamaño del Everest.

—El viernes es el cumpleaños de Paul— él era uno de los amigos de Jake, vivía en la reservación por lo que iba al instituto ahí —Y quiere que vayas, te ha extrañado y desde que llegaste no has ido a La Push, pero no solo tú, Le hablé a Paul y a los chicos sobre Rose y Jasper y estarían encantados de que ellos fueran también, así que ¡Están todos invitados! ―exclamó.

Jake tenía razón, se me había olvidado completamente ir a La Push a ver a los chicos, ellos habían sido mis amigos también. Cuando iba a casa de Billy junto con mi padre, me quedaba horas con ellos disfrutando de la playa y juegos infantiles. Los extrañaba y me da vergüenza admitir que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a ir?

—Debo hablarlo con Charlie, ya sabes, el permiso y todo eso, pero creo que los chicos estarán encantados de ir. Una fiesta— resoplé― Rose será la primera en llegar, ella ama divertirse y bailar y todas esas cosas que se hacen en las fiestas― ella amaba eso, yo lo aborrecía con toda el alma.

—¿Me puedes explicar cómo demonios ella es tu amiga?— lo miré con enfado —Quiero decir Bella, son dos polos opuestos.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen— contraataqué.

—Eso se aplica en el amor.

—En la amistad también y no me dirás nada para contradecir eso ¿Está claro?― traté de sonar amenazante, creo que lo logré ya que el hizo un gesto con la mano cerrándose la boca con candado ―Perfecto, así me gusta.

Sabía que con Rosalie éramos demasiado diferentes, pero diferente no significa malo, Según mi punto de vista, nos compenetrábamos de lo mejor, no necesitas a una amiga que sea tu clon, que piense como tú, que actúe como tú, para eso ya estoy yo. Una amiga debe ser alguien que te entienda y respete tu forma de ser, no teníamos por qué ser dos gotas de agua. Tener diferentes opiniones, diferentes personalidades, eso es lo bonito y lo que se disfruta en la amistad, lo que hace que quieras aún más a esa persona que sabes que te acompañará el resto de tu vida sin importar lo que pase.

No pude evitar el pensar en los Cullen y Tanya a la cual aún no me animaba a llamar. Ellos también eran diferentes, pero de todas formas me habían dejado de lado. Quizás los polos opuestos no siempre se atraen.

La clase pasó rápido, entre explicaciones del profesor y bromas referentes a cualquier cosa que se le ocurría de parte de Jake, siempre y cuando el profesor no estuviera mirando. No podía evitar reírme lo que llamó la atención del profesor más de una vez, que solo me miró acusatoriamente para luego volver a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Con Jake nos dirigíamos a Inglés, riendo de una de sus muchas bromas cuando choqué accidentalmente con alguien.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento tanto— me deshice en disculpas sin siquiera darme cuenta de con quien había chocado —Soy tan torpe no era mi intención.

—No hay problema Bella, yo también estaba cazando mariposas en el país de las maravillas— Demetri Volturi me miraba divertido —¿Te encuentras bien? Que desconsiderado soy, he golpeado a una mujer herida.

—No me has golpeado, ha sido culpa mía— sonreí —Además no estoy herida. Si lo dices por el yeso, es solo un accesorio, están de moda, deberías utilizar uno para entrar en onda— bromeé.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, veré si alguien se ofrece a quebrarme un brazo, pero no os preocupéis, si nadie quiere hacerlo consideraré lanzarme del segundo piso de mi casa― dijo con dramatismo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Demetri siempre había sido simpático, pero nunca habíamos forjado algún tipo de amistad ―Amaría eternamente continuar esta cuerda conversación, pero llegaré tarde a clases y dudo que al profesor le agrade eso, si me disculpas― hizo una reverencia para luego continuar con su camino.

—Ese chico me cae realmente bien, compartimos historia, es todo un chiste— comentó Jake.

—Es bueno saber que lo amas ¿Me pregunto qué dirá Rose?— me acaricié la barbilla considerando la idea.

—No tiene nada de malo que lo considere gracioso, pero él nunca estará a la altura de Rosalie, ella es y será mi maestra e ídolo.

La clase de inglés fue divertida ya que el profesor nos pidió inventar algunas frases, nada muy complicado, al menos para mí, pero no tan así para algunos compañeros, lo que me causó mucha gracia.

Me encontraba con Jacob y Rosalie en el almuerzo, mientras este le contaba a Rose alegremente sobre la fiesta que daría Paul el día viernes, cuando Jasper llegó enfadado, más bien diría cabreado.

Abrió la silla con demasiada fuerza y dejó caer todo su peso sobre esta, tirando de paso su bandeja de comida.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Rose lo miraba enojada por su comportamiento.

—Esto es una mierda— respondió.

—¿Qué es una mierda?— pregunté al no quedarme clara su respuesta, para nada esclarecedora.

—Tengo que hacer un puto trabajo de literatura— comenzó a comer de su bandeja bastante enojado.

—Sí, bien y ¿Cuál es el problema?— Jake estaba terminando de comer lo que había en su bandeja. Caramba cómo comía este chico —Ya sé, la literatura no se te da bien.

—Es en pareja.

—Ok, eso no es malo, sigo sin ver el problema— Jacob lo miraba aún sin entender nada y para ser sincera, yo tampoco lo hacía.

—El problema es que no me gusta mi pareja de trabajo— nos miró a todos y se detuvo en mí —Es Alice Cullen― terminó la frase en un susurro ―Mi vida es una mierda.

—Debes hacer pareja con Alice— dije aún no muy convencida.

—Sí, con ella, la estúpida profesora decidió hacer las parejas ella. Si nos hubiese dejado elegir, le habría dicho a Jane Volturi que fuera mi pareja, ella realmente destaca en literatura, aunque hay un chico llamado Alec Lefevre que la sigue a todas partes como un perrito faldero y también está en literatura conmigo, así que quizás lo hubiese pensado mejor. Victoria Jones, es realmente bonita y bastante inteligente además de simpática— sonrió, pero esta se borró inmediatamente de su rostro —Pero no, me tenía que tocar con Alice.

—¿Qué se supone que deben hacer?— preguntó Rosalie mirando a su hermano.

—Analizar las obras de Shakespeare, a todos nos tocaron obras diferentes.

—Eso es genial— me miraron feo —Quiero decir, William Shakespeare era realmente genial. Pero ok, ese no es el punto ¿Qué obra te tocó a ti?

—Romeo y Julieta— respondió de mala gana.

—Una historia hermosa— solo escuché una voz soñadora y me di cuenta que era la mía ¿Qn qué momento hablé? Jasper me miraba feo.

—Es una historia de amor— exclamó como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

—Una historia hermosa— susurré, pero me escuchó.

—Una historia de amor que tendré que analizar con Alice Cullen— me miró y en sus ojos había ¿Sufrimiento?

—¿Para cuándo es?— Rose interrumpió nuestro dialogo.

—Lo revisará dentro de una semana, por lo que me debo juntar con Alice después de clases para avanzar en el trabajo— cuando estaba terminando de hablar pude ver por sobre su hombro como Alice se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

—¡Que Dios te guarde!— exclamó Rose divertida, reacción que no comprendí. Jake y yo la miramos sorprendidos —¿Qué?— preguntó.

No alcanzamos a responder cuando Alice estaba frente a mí en nuestra mesa, pero no me miraba, ella estaba dirigiéndose a Jasper.

—Jasper ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Es sobre el trabajo de literatura.

—Dime— respondió este fríamente.

—Sé que no es de tu agrado que sea tu pareja y para mí tampoco lo es, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, te pediría que cambiaras de actitud. Nos tendremos que soportar por varios días y no quiero que amargues mi día más de lo que ya lo hará el solo hecho de tener que compartirlo contigo— no respiró ni una sola vez en todo su discurso, habló tan rápido que no estoy segura si le entendí todo lo que dijo. Jasper ni siquiera se había inmutado por todo lo dicho por Alice.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me venías a decir?— Alice lo miró respirando entrecortadamente, supongo que por el esfuerzo de hablar sin respirar. Estaba claramente molesta.

—Sí, solo quería dejar claro eso― sonrió de manera angelical ―Mientras antes empecemos esto, antes lo terminaremos― respiró profundamente y moró a Jasper esperando que entendiera.

—Bien, entiendo ¿Qué propones?— se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

—Hoy en mi casa, después de clases.

—No puedo— respondió Jasper —He venido en el auto de Rose, no tengo como seguirte a tu casa y comprenderás que no me puedo ir solo después porque no sé cómo llegar.

—Ese no es problema, te puedes ir conmigo y luego te puedo ir a dejar a casa de Bella— suspiró y tomó una de las sillas disponibles que habían en la mesa sentándose junto a Jasper― Sé que posiblemente no quieres compartir auto conmigo, ni nada conmigo, pero necesitamos hacer este trabajo. Creo que tú tanto como yo necesitas una buena calificación, y como ya te lo dije antes, mientras más pronto comencemos antes terminaremos. Si nos ponemos a trabajar hoy mismo, quizás nos lleve dos días terminar el trabajo y luego de eso, no nos veremos más.

—Está bien, nos vemos en el estacionamiento— Alice se paró de un salto de la silla dedicándole una hermosa y radiante sonrisa a Jasper que lo dejo desconcertado un minuto.

—Genial, nos vemos a la salida— se fue casi corriendo a la mesa que compartía con sus hermanos. Tenía tal gracia que parecía que sus pies con suerte tocaban el suelo.

—Rose— dijo Jake —¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas tan divertida de que tu hermano tenga que ser pareja de Alice si tú la odias?— buena pregunta Jake, es exactamente lo que quiero saber.

—La odio, eso es verdad, pero será divertido ver como mi hermano debe lidiar con ella por una semana— comenzó a reír.

—Si avanzamos con el trabajo solo serán dos días— dijo Jasper para nada divertido.

—Si claro, como digas— movió una de sus manos restándole importancia.

La hora del almuerzo terminó por lo que me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, biología.

Cuando entré a la sala Edward ya se encontraba en su lugar habitual, me miró por un momento pero luego desvió la mirada, siempre era así, todos los días, él me miraba por un segundo como queriendo decir algo, pero luego me ignoraba.

Estábamos a mitad de la clase y sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Levanté mi mirada para saber quién era la persona que mostraba tanto interés en mí. No tuve que buscar demasiado para saber de quién se trataba.

Miré a Edward a los ojos, tratando de alguna manera intimidarlo, pensando que quizás se sentiría avergonzado al ser descubierto y bajaría su mirada, pero no fue así. La mantuvo en alto mirando mis ojos en todo momento. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían confundidos y llenos de dolor, no pude evitar el perderme en ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos uno al otro, pero un fuerte carraspeo llamó nuestra atención haciendo que ambos desviáramos nuestras miradas. Parado frente a nuestra mesa se encontraba el profesor Banner que nos miraba enojado.

—¿Me podría responder la pregunta señorita Swan?— sonrió eufórico por haberme pillado desconcentrada. No tenía idea de lo que había preguntado. Maldito Edward y malditos sus ojos verdes.

—No lo sé profesor— bajé la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza que no pasó desapercibido para el profesor.

—Espero que la próxima vez ambos— miró a Edward —Estén más concentrados y prestando atención a mi clase o sino me veré en la obligación de pedirles amablemente que abandonen mi clase.

—No volverá a ocurrir— habló Edward por primera vez, estaba serio.

—Eso espero joven Cullen.

El resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes y me prohibí mirar a Edward por lo que quedaba de día.

En clases de Ed. Física mi prohibición quedó anulada, ya que estaba con licencia médica para esta clase por mi fractura y el profesor Clapp decidió utilizarme como su "asistente" y tenía que encargarme de anotar diferentes cosas mientras él vigilaba a los alumnos realizar los deportes.

Generalmente me dedicaba a anotar algunas cosas que me pedía y cuando ya terminaba me dejaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera, obviamente sin salir del gimnasio, por lo que escuchaba música. Pero hoy había un cambio de planes. El profesor decidió pesarnos y medirnos a todos como si estuviésemos en primaria. Como era su asistente de turno, debía anotar los datos de todos y cada uno de los alumnos, razón por la cual debí mirarlos a todos, incluido Edward, quien para variar, me ignoró.

Al finalizar las clases, Jasper se despidió de nosotros y se dirigió al porsche de Alice, donde esta lo esperaba para ir a su casa.

Con Rosalie nos despedimos de Jacob no sin antes prometerle que iríamos a la fiesta de Paul del día viernes, se encargaría de recordárnoslo el resto de la semana.

Nos subimos al descapotable rojo y fuimos directo a casa. Me puse a hurguetear en la cocina para ver qué prepararíamos para cenar, pero habían muy pocas cosas, debíamos ir de compras. Subí hasta el baño para revisar algunas cosas, también quedaban pocas cosas de aseo, por lo que llamé a Rosalie.

—Rose— grité desde el baño. Ella se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión y se asomó a la escalera de donde era visible.

—¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó un poco preocupada subiendo los escalones que nos separaban.

—Estoy perfectamente, solo necesito que vayamos de compras porque quedan muy pocas cosas para la cena y el aseo, creo que no hemos ido hace como 2 semanas.

—Oh claro, hazme una lista he iré.

—Tenía pensado que fuéramos las dos— dije confundida.

—No tengo ningún problema en ir sola, además creo que hay que ordenar un poco— dijo algo avergonzada —Así que mientras yo voy a comprar tú puedes ordenar, lo que puedas claramente― refiriéndose a mi brazo enyesado.

Miré un poco para ver qué era lo que había que ordenar. Recordaba que a pesar de mi brazo malo, siempre sacudía y barría la casa para así mantener el orden y la limpieza, Rose y Jasper me ayudaban.

—Esto— habló Rose― No es la sala ni el comedor.

—¿Entonces?— estaba confundida.

—Nuestra habitación esta patas arriba.

—¡Oh!—exclamé al recordar que con Rose nunca nos preocupábamos demasiado, ya que ordenábamos un poco cada día, pero nunca en profundidad —Está bien, escribiré la lista para que vayas.

Cuando terminé de escribir la lista de cosas que necesitábamos con urgencia, se la entregué a Rose y le pasé el dinero suficiente para realizar la compra.

Subí a mi habitación y viéndola con detenimiento no estaba demasiado desordenada, solo un par de cosas fuera de lugar que se arreglaban rápido. Me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba mi equipo de música y lo encendí dejándolo en una estación de radio donde pasaban rock y pop.

Estaba ordenando sin prestarle mayor atención a la música que sonaba en el ambiente hasta que salió una canción que llamó mi atención inmediatamente. Era de The Beatles, la mejor banda de rock de la historia "We can work it out" me sabía la letra de la canción, pero decidí escucharla, ya cantaría el coro luego.

La voz de Paul McCartney comenzó a inundar la habitación.

Try to see it my way,

_(trata de verlo como yo)_

Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?

_(¿he de seguir hablando hasta la saciedad?)_

While you see it your way,

_(Mientras lo veas a tu manera)_

Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.

_(corremos el riesgo de saber que nuestro amor puede acabar pronto)_

We can work it out,

_(podemos solucionarlo)  
><em>

We can work it out.

_(podemos solucionarlo)_

Think of what you're saying.

_(piensa lo que dices)  
><em>

You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.

_(puedes estar equivocada y sin embargo creer que tienes razón)  
><em>

Think of what I'm saying,

_(piensa lo que digo)  
><em>

We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.

_(podemos poner las cosas en su sitio o decirnos buenas noches)_

We can work it out,

_(podemos solucionarlo)_

We can work it out.

_(podemos solucionarlo)_

Life is very short, and there's no time

_(la vida es muy corta y no hay tiempo)  
><em>

For fussing and fighting, my friend.

_(para quejarse y pelear, amiga mia)  
><em>

I have always thought that it's a crime,

_(siempre he pensado que era un crimen)  
><em>

So I will ask you once again.

_(así que te lo pediré otra vez) _

Dejé de escuchar el resto de la canción cuando la última parte me llegó más de lo que debería ¡Dios mío! The Beatles tenían razón, la vida es demasiado corta para quejarse y pelear todo el tiempo. Debía aprovechar mi vida, no gastar el tiempo peleando con los Cullen o preocupándome qué es lo que le molestaba de mí a Jessica Stanley. Debía aprender a vivir mi vida, dejar el pasado donde debía estar, en el pasado. Seguir adelante, sobreponerme de las cosas que habían pasado y quizás si es que las cosas se daban en un futuro más lejano que cercano, arreglar las cosas con los Cullen.

Después de mucho pensarlo llegué a una decisión, la cual Rose, Jasper y Jacob debían respetar. De ahora en adelante se acabarían los malos ratos y pelas sin sentido con los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Hola! he me aquí de vuelta. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten mucho ¿qué les parece Jasper y Alice? 1313 Jajajaja _

_Que horrible mi vida, en una semana estaré en el colegio, terrible, Dios me odia._

_No sé que más decir, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos :)_

_**ISA **gracias por betear mi historia un saludo gigante para ti. Cariños a todas:)  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama salió de mi infinita imaginación.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>―Estas completamente loca Bella, loca― repetía una y otra vez Rose luego de darles a conocer mi nueva decisión, dejar a los Cullen en paz.<p>

―No estoy loca Rose ¿qué no te das cuenta? Esto es para mejor, así se acaban las peleas, los malos ratos…― y el dolor, quise agregar.

Jasper me miraba tranquilo mientras que Jake se atravesaba un sándwich, estábamos en la hora de almuerzo.

―Creo que Bella tiene razón―habló Jake con la boca llena―a mí poco y nada me interesan esos idiotas, así que no tengo ningún problema con ignorarlos.

― ¿Crees Bella, que YO podré ignorarlos? ¡Dios! No los trago ni con Coca-Cola―bufó Rose.

―Por el momento no puedo ignorarlos al 100%. Recuerda que debo ir a su casa por al menos dos días más, así que me será imposible―Jasper jugaba con la tapa de su refresco.

―No me lo puedo creer.

― ¡Rosalie Hale! ―exclamé un poco fuera de mis casillas, ella ni se inmutó― ¿podrías dejar esa estúpida obsesión por destruir a los Cullen por algo que paso hace dos años? ¡Jodida mierda Rose! Intento superarlo, créeme cuando digo que intento superarlo, pero con tu actitud y tu poca predisposición de dejarlo pasar me es completamente imposible― sentí el nudo formarse en mi garganta, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando me enfadaba y no sabía muy bien que hacer. Llorar era una buena manera de dejar salir las cosas― quiero, quiero seguir con mi vida, dejar de vivir del pasado, enfocarme en el futuro y vivir el presente, ya no quiero seguir lamentándome por algo que ya pasó y que no puedo cambiar. Me hace daño.

―No puedes hacer como si nunca pasó Bella―me recriminó.

―No intento hacer de cuentas que nunca sucedió nada, solo quiero dejarlo pasar ¿Es tan difícil de entender? No puedo vivir si sigo estancada en el pasado, un pasado doloroso― sollocé.

―Esta es la razón por la que los odio Isabella ¡Mírate! Estas prácticamente destrozada y es todo por su culpa, no me pidas que me olvide de lo que te hicieron, eso no Bella―su voz había cambiado a una más suave.

¿Por qué Rose no me entendía? Quería dejar esto atrás, jamás podría olvidarlo, pero si no aprendía a vivir con ello, si me iba a la mierda cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, no podría salir adelante. Siempre estaría ese recuerdo en mi memoria, quizás con el tiempo lograra sacarlo de mi mente, pero jamás lo sacaría de mi inconsciente.

―Yo, yo quiero olvidarlo de cierta manera Rose y tu actitud no me está ayudando en nada.

―Los ves todos los días en el instituto Bella ¡No seas idiota! No podrás olvidarlo tan fácilmente―sus palabras me dolieron.

―Rose―intervino Jasper―creo que lo que Bella trata de decir es bastante fácil, la hemos ayudado todo este tiempo, lo que quiere ahora es nuestra ayuda para dejarlo, no podemos estar ahí, recordándole cada 5 segundos por qué su amistad con los Cullen desapareció y eso es lo que tú haces, cada vez que los ves, cada vez que tan solo escuchas sus nombres, te transformas y eso hace que Bella recuerde constantemente lo sucedido hace dos años ¿Por qué no podemos actuar como si eso jamás hubiese pasado?― le sonreí a Jasper, agradeciéndole internamente que interviniera en el asunto. Rosalie suspiró sonoramente, nos miró a cada uno y luego bufó.

―Está bien, si lo que quieres es que los dejemos en paz y todo eso, lo haré. Pero―siempre estaban los peros―si alguno de ellos intenta provocarme, no respondo de mí.

―Al menos has aceptado dejarlos respirar―le dije.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo en paz, sin volver a sacar a colación el tema de los Cullen, al menos los chicos habían aceptado mi "condición" ahora podría morir en paz… creo.

Me dirigía a mi siguiente clase, biología, cuando una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color ámbar se puso frente a mí.

―Hola Bella―saludo alegre.

―Jane―me limité a responder. Jane Volturi era una buena chica, simpática, hermosa y muy inteligente, pero no figuraba en mi círculo de amigos, ni siquiera cuando estaba con los Cullen, aunque no teníamos ningún problema.

―Te debes estar preguntado que qué demonios quiero ¿no es así? ―preguntó con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su cara.

―No exactamente, aunque ahora que lo mencionas… sí―no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―No quiero quitarte demasiado tiempo ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

―Biología―clase que no compartía con ella.

―Luego Ed. Física, podríamos hablar ahí más tranquilamente―la miré confundida― ¡Oh! No te preocupes, no es nada malo, solo que no nos concierne solo a nosotras, por lo que es preferible que lo hablemos cuando estén todos― "cuando estén todos" Todos ¿Quiénes?

―Sabes que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estás hablando ¿verdad? ―ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

―Nos vemos en el gimnasio Bella―me dio en beso en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia algún lugar dejándome confundida y desorientada.

El timbre sonó recordándome que tenía que ir a clases. Estaba a pocos metros de mi salón, por lo que no demoré mucho en llegar. Apenas atravesé la puerta el profesor llegó, cerrándola tras su paso, suspiré. Después de que el profesor entrara a la sala, nadie más lo haría.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi banco donde estaba Edward, me miró interrogante, pero luego desvió la mirada, como había decidido anteriormente, lo ignoré. No dejaría que Edward Cullen me atormentara.

Luego de explicarnos algunas cosas, el profesor nos dio a hacer algunas actividades, por lo que me enfrasque en la tarea.

― ¿Estás bien? ―escuché a Edward preguntar. Lo miré y luego recorrí con mi vista el salón, volviendo a fijar mi vista en él, quien me miraba fijamente, se notaba un poco preocupado y nervioso― ¿Bella?

― ¿Me hablas a mí? ―no se me podía ocurrir una pregunta más idiota.

―No veo ni conozco a ninguna otra Bella―respondió.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunté un poco cortante. Él hizo una mueca que se borró de su rostro rápidamente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―su voz era suave, como una hermosa melodía. Me desconcertó un poco su pregunta.

―Sí―respondí un poco confundida, no tenía idea que demonios le pasaba a Edward ¿por qué me preguntaba cómo estaba? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por mí? Esto era ridículo, por no decir absurdo, creí que me odiaba―¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Te vi discutir con Rosalie en la cafetería― se pasó una manos por el pelo, un claro gesto de que estaba nervioso― luego no llegaste a la hora a clases, yo, yo estaba preocupado.

Estaba en estado de shock, él acaba de decirme que estaba preocupado por mí ¡Santo y jodido Dios! Lo estaba mirando con una cara de idiota, lo sé, tenía mi boca abierta a mas no poder y mis ojos ya estaban que saltaban fuera de su lugar, pero es que ¡No lo podía creer! Él se había preocupado por mí, seguramente así se sentía estar en el paraíso… Alto ahí Isabella Swan ¿Se puede saber qué putas estás diciendo? ¿Qué mierda era todo esto? ¿Por qué me sentía repentinamente feliz por el hecho de que él se preocupara por mí? Dios. No podía sentir esto, mi corazón estaba acelerado y podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, seguramente estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

Reaccioné, un poco, y miré hacia el otro lado, ignorando a Edward todo lo que podía. Estas nuevas reacciones, recién descubiertas me tenían un poco confundida. ¿Qué mierda significaba esto? No tenía por qué ponerme nerviosa si es que él se preocupaba o no por mí, ni importarme si me ignoraba en clases de biología o decidía hablarme, pero lo hacía. Mierda y mil veces mierda.

― ¿Bella? ―preguntó.

―No, no estaba peleando con Rose―le dije, no sé por qué―solo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones.

―Te vi―me dijo, como si eso quisiera decir muchas cosas.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

―Lloraste Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Rosalie para que lloraras? ―estaba repentinamente molesto― he mantenido las distancias porque sé que te hacemos daño, le he pedido hasta al cansancio a Emmett y a Alice que no se acerquen a ti, que no es necesario causarte más daño del que ya te hemos hecho, pero ellos lo intentan una y otra vez― me miró― al menos Emmett lo hace. Me he convencido de que Rosalie y Jasper son lo mejor para ti, incluso ese perro de Jacob Black, pero hoy cuando te vi llorando, Bella si te hizo daño yo― lo corté.

―Ella no me hizo daño Edward― estaba sorprendida por todo lo que me estaba diciendo, Edward sí se preocupaba por mí y no quería hacerme daño, por eso se mostraba tan distante conmigo.

―Pero estabas llorando―insistió.

―Sabes perfectamente que cuando me enojo por algo suelo llorar, pero no fue porque estuviéramos peleando, solo fue un intercambio de opiniones, opiniones un poco fuertes―agregué en voz baja.

― ¿Puedo saber qué opiniones eran? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

― ¿En serio Edward? ―pregunté. Él no podía esperar que le dijera todo, como si aún fuéramos amigos, esos amigos inseparables, los mejores amigos.

―Puedes contar conmigo Bella, lo sabes― miré mi tarea y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, ya la había terminado. Miré a Edward, su mirada era triste.

―Hace dos años, cuando más te necesité, tú no estuviste― cerró sus ojos fuertemente, como si mis palabras le dolieran más que mil dagas filosas incrustándose en su piel― no me digas ahora que puedo contar contigo cuando lo necesite, porque sabes que no es verdad, ya nada es como antes Edward. Nada―luché contra las lágrimas que querían salir, no me permitiría llorar.

―Sé, sé que fui un idiota Bella, que no te apoyé en ese momento en el que más necesitaste a tus amigos, fui un idiota, un estúpido egoísta que no pensó que su mejor amiga lo necesitaba más de lo que se necesitaba a sí mismo― sus ojos estaban cristalinos, al igual que yo, no se permitiría llorar, Edward jamás lloraría en público y tener esta conversación en clases de biología era realmente incómodo―si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y remediar ese error Bella, créeme que lo haría, te iría a ver y te diría que despertaras, que si te pasaba algo yo no sería capaz de seguir viviendo, pero no puedo hacerlo, y no fui capaz de decirte que te necesitaba más que el aire para respirar, porque fui un estúpido idiota, que solo pensé en mí― una fugaz lágrima cayo de sus ojos y la limpió rápidamente. Estaba analizando todo lo que me decía hasta que caí en cuenta. Edward lo sabía.

―Tú ¿lo sabes? ―pregunté con voz temblorosa.

―Sí, no sabes cuánto lo siento Bella, no lo sabes.

― ¿Cómo, cómo lo supiste?

―El día que llegaste y te quebraste el brazo, tu amiga Rosalie mencionó algo sobre lo que pasó hace dos años. Yo, yo creía que tú te habías ido porque ya no nos querías o porque simplemente te había aburrido de nosotros, que ya no nos necesitabas y eso, eso me dolía porque tú eras mi mejor amiga Bella, aun por encima de Tanya. Pensé que no significábamos nada en tu vida y lo que pasó antes de que te fueras había creado en mi un pensamiento demasiado fuerte en el que lo único que predominaba era que tú no nos querías. Pero cuando Rosalie mencionó lo que pasó aquella vez, hace ya tanto tiempo y que no teníamos cara para preocuparnos por ti, si no lo habíamos hecho hace dos años, me pregunté qué fue lo que realmente pasó. Luego recordé que mi padre siempre te defendió cuando Alice lloraba y decía que tú la odiabas y que nos habías abandonado―cuando Edward dijo eso, que Alice lloraba creyendo que la odiaba, me dolió el alma―así que luego de todo lo ocurrido, le pregunté a mi padre qué fue lo que realmente pasó.

―Carlisle te lo dijo―murmuré―pero él sabía que yo tenía una…

―Sé lo de la condición, él me lo dijo―me cortó― nadie que no preguntara realmente interesado podría saber qué fue realmente lo que te pasó―esbozó una sonrisa cuya alegría no le llegó a los ojos― creo que me vio bastante desesperado por saber.

― ¿Ellos…?―dejé la pregunta inconclusa, pero él me entendió.

―Si lo que quieres saber es si mis hermanos lo saben, puedes quedarte tranquila, no lo saben. Es tu secreto, no se los diré, al menos hasta cuando ellos quieran saber.

― ¿Qué? Dime qué sientes ahora Edward.

― ¿Qué sientes tú? ―preguntó de vuelta.

―Dolor―respondí―mucho dolor.

―Yo siento tantas cosas, que no sabría cómo describir el sentimiento en una sola palabra, pero una de ellas podría ser vergüenza, o quizás, arrepentimiento, dolor también es una de ellas―estaba mirando directamente el pizarrón blanco, sin ver nada en realidad.

― ¿Por qué sientes vergüenza? ―pregunté.

―Porque soy un ser humano despreciable―sonrió sin alegría― destrocé a mi mejor amiga con mis propias manos, mis propios actos y no fui capaz de darme cuenta. Y no solo destrocé su vida, sino que también la de mis hermanos, la de Tanya y la mía. No soy capaz de mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, me da asco ver la clase de persona que soy. Fui capaz de dañar a las personas que más he amado en mi vida por egoísta― me miró directamente a los ojos― pero sé pedir perdón Bella, y te lo pido ahora. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, sé que no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme de lo que hice y sé que por más que viva jamás podré perdonarme lo que te hice, pero necesito tu perdón Bella, para así poder vivir en paz―en sus ojos había una infinita tristeza, y dolor, mucho dolor, más del que jamás he visto en mi vida. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré ¿Qué podría decirle?

Justo cuando me disponía a responderle sonó el timbre que indicaba el terminó de la hora, guardé mis cosas para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

―Debemos ir a clases―le dije a Edward.

―Bella, por favor, podemos saltarnos Ed. Física―me miró suplicante― necesito hablar contigo más calmadamente, por favor.

―Jane necesita hablar conmigo―dije recordando cuando me había abordado luego del almuerzo.

―Puedes hablar con ella después, por favor.

¿Qué hacía? Si no iba a clases Rose y Jasper se preocuparían por mí y se volverían locos, llamarían a la policía, al FBI, las fuerzas especiales hasta a la CIA. Pero si iba a clases, quizás no volvería a tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él sobre este asunto tan delicado, que inconscientemente habíamos hablado en el salón de biología, frente a nuestros compañeros, que al menos, al estar concentrados en su tarea no se percataron del intercambio de palabras entre Edward y yo.

A lo lejos pude ver a Jasper y Rosalie que me miraban un poco sorprendidos, preocupados y por supuesto, Rosalie estaba molesta, de seguro pensando en alguna manera de sacarle las entrañas a Edward de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Edward me miraba insistente, tenía razón, podía hablar con Jane después, pero este tema no podía esperar más tiempo. Saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Jasper donde le explicaba que Edward sabía todo y que hablaría con él, que no se preocuparan por mí, que los vería a la salida y que si Jane preguntaba por mí, le dijeran que ya luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

―Está bien ¿Dónde quieres ir? ―pregunte.

―A un lugar tranquilo donde podamos conversar― me invitó a subirme a su Volvo. Al principio me rehusé, pero luego me dijo que volveríamos al instituto a la hora de salida, por lo que no era necesario que fuéramos en autos diferentes. Edward manejaba como un maniaco, estaba en carretera donde superaba la velocidad establecida por mucho, se desvió de la carretera tomando un pequeño camino, estacionó frente a unos árboles gruesos y enormes, me indicó un pequeño sendero. Comprendí de inmediato en donde nos encontrábamos.

―No sabía que se podía llegar en auto también―dije en un murmullo.

―Lo descubrí hace algunos meses, solía venir caminando, como en los viejos tiempo, me hacía recordar el tiempo en el que era feliz―caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un hermoso claro, donde llegaba el escaso sol de Forks y reinaban unas hermosas flores de colores blanco, morado y amarillo, era realmente hermoso y nuestro pequeño secreto, al menos hasta que yo me fui hace dos años, seguía siéndolo.

―Nadie sabe de su existencia a parte de nosotros, al menos que yo sepa―contestó a mi pregunta no formulada. Sonreí internamente por eso, me gustaba que ese lugar solo lo conociéramos los dos, era como si nuestra amistad aún estuviese ahí.

Me senté en el pasto un poco húmedo, pero casi nada en comparación con el resto del bosque, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Era una sensación hermosa el estar en ese prado, se respiraba paz, tranquilidad, armonía. Estiré mis brazos y me dejé caer de espalda mientras el frio sol que coronaba el cielo bañaba mi rostro. Pude sentir como Edward se dejaba caer a mi lado y me fue imposible no recordar los viejos tiempo, cuando con Edward veníamos aquí a hablar de la vida, de las cosas que ocurrían a nuestro alrededor, nuestros problemas de niños, a los cuales tanta importancia le dábamos, o cuando simplemente veníamos aquí a acompañarnos del silencio, solo se escuchaba la brisa del viento al chocar contra los árboles y uno que otro animal. Nos podíamos sentar durante horas sin decirnos ni una sola palabra, no las necesitábamos, algunas veces llevábamos libros, y nos perdíamos en las palabras de aquellos relatos por horas interminables, en las que sentía que en el mundo solo podíamos ser Edward y yo y eso bastaría para mí. Pero ya no eran esos tiempos, y las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

―Bella―pronunció Edward y sabía lo que quería saber, pero no lo dejé continuar, era mi turno de hablar.

―Cuando desperté del coma, lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a mi madre qué había pasado con mis amigos, si ellos estaban bien, ni siquiera le pregunté que me había pasado a mí, eso no me importaba, lo importante eran ustedes―hice una pausa―cuando ella me contó lo que había pasado, lo que ustedes habían dicho yo… yo me sentí morir Edward, fue como si alguien hubiese arrancado mi corazón a sangre fría, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor, y de dejarme ahí desangrándome, no moría. Estaba ahí, sintiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras que la persona que me había arrancado mi corazón lo apretaba cada vez más en sus manos y a pesar de que ya se encontraba fuera de mi cuerpo, aún podía sentir el dolor que ellos provocaba― abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz del Sol me molestó, pero aun así los abrí, fijando mi vista en algún lugar del cielo nublado―entonces me pregunté qué había hecho mal, por qué mis amigos no me querían, acaso era una mala persona, quizás solo no era digna de ser su amiga, siempre supe que no encajaba del todo con ustedes, todos eran hermosos por donde se les mirase y tenían dinero, mucho dinero, en cambio yo, hija de un jefe de policía y una madre atolondrada.

―Sabes que nunca nos importó tu posición económica Bella―habló Edward, pero lo ignoré y continué mi relato.

―Llegué a pensar que era inferior a ustedes, que nunca debí formar parte de su grupo, yo solo estorbaba ahí, era el patito feo, lo único que hacía era molestar―las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro―no entendía por qué las personas a las que yo más amaba en el mundo me daban la espalda de esa manera, yo habría dado la vida Edward, la vida por cualquiera de ustedes, pero ustedes no harían lo mismo por mí. Sé que uno debe dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, pero eso es una completa mentira, siempre esperamos algo a cambio, un gracias, cualquier cosa, siempre que damos esperamos recibir lo mismo a cambio, todos y cada una de las personas en este mundo y yo no soy la excepción. Es egoísta lo sé, pero es tan cierto, lo malo es que me equivoqué, ustedes no hubiesen dado su vida por mí, hubiesen preferido salvar la suya y de eso me di cuenta después, de que mis amigos no eran realmente mis amigos, que las personas a las que amaba no me amaban a mí y sentí tanto dolor Edward, tanto dolor que creí que jamás volvería a vivir, que no volvería a tener amigos, que no volvería a sonreír, pero me equivoqué, nuevamente ¿te has dado cuenta la facilidad que tengo de equivocarme? ―reí amargamente― aparecieron Rose y Jasper y me enseñaron lo maravilloso de la vida, que siempre hay un cielo al otro lado de las nubes, por muy densas y oscuras que estas sean, siempre está el sol tras de ellas, esperando el momento indicado para salir. Pero el dolor aún está aquí, en mi corazón y no se va.

Miré a Edward, quien estaba llorando, al igual que yo. Se sentó en el pasto y miró hacia el cielo, me dolía tanto verlo así, recordaba a mi amigo Edward, con el que venía a este lugar, a aquel chico que siempre mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero solo frente a mí. Me incorporé suavemente y lo abracé.

―No llores Edward―sollocé―no me gusta verte llorar―Edward me devolvió el abrazo, fuertemente.

―Perdóname Bella, por favor perdóname, lo siento tanto―sollozaba y eso me partía el alma.

―Quiero olvidarlo Edward―murmuraba contra su pecho, sabía que él podía escucharme―quiero dejar el pasado atrás, dejar el dolor atrás, pero me cuesta tanto, le he pedido a los muchachos que dejen en paz el tema, que me hace daño, quiero superarlo, dejar de vivir en el pasado y concentrarme en el aquí y en el ahora, quiero vivir Edward, vivir, pero el dolor cuando se irá ¿Cuándo?

―Si pudiera dar mi vida Bella, para no verte sufrir, para verte tan feliz como eras antes, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensarlo siquiera, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte Bella, si quieres que me vaya, que me aleje de ti, lo haré, pero por favor, no sufras más. Me hace tanto daño verte así.

―Quiero perdonarte Edward, pero quiero que te perdones a ti mismo también―acababa de tener una especie de Epifanía, para olvidar, hay que perdonar, aprender del dolor y salir adelante―creo que no te puedo culpar a ti y a tus hermanos de todo, yo también tuve la culpa y ahora me doy cuenta de todo, si no me hubiese ido, si hubiésemos hablado las cosas, los malos entendidos se hubiesen solucionado. Cuando una persona habla con ira y rabia, sus comentarios suelen ser dañinos y crueles y eso fue lo que pasó, solo que todo eso se nos salió de las manos, éramos demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros, pero el dolor Edward, el dolor nos hace madurar más rápido y ahora lo entiendo.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella? No quiero perderte, eras mi mejor amiga, no sabes cuánto me hiciste falta, tantas cosas que pasaron durante estos dos años y que no pude contarte, necesité tus consejos, tus abrazos y cuando los buscaba no estaban aquí, los había perdido, por idiota, lloré tu ida por más de un año cada noche, ahora no me avergüenza admitirlo, lloré la perdida de mi mejor amiga, de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

―Amas a tus padres―le recordé infantilmente.

―Si lo dejamos fuera de la familia, has sido la persona que más he amado Bella, eras como mi hermana, perdóname por favor.

―Te perdono Edward, te perdono porque ya no quiero vivir en el pasado, he repetido esto tantas veces, pero es que es verdad, sino lo hago me quedaré aquí, estancada y no podré avanzar. Pero también te perdono porque te quiero Edward y no quiero verte sufrir―me abrazó fuertemente y beso mi frente.

―Gracias Bella, gracias.

―Pero antes de perdonarte por completo… perdóname tú a mí Edward, si no me hubiese ido, esto jamás hubiese pasado, sé que también sufriste, así como lo hicieron tus hermanos. Perdóname―lo miré a los ojos.

―Es una ridiculez lo que me pides, pero si te hace estar en calma, te perdono Bella.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados en el prado y luego nos fuimos rumbo al instituto. Gracias al loco conducir de Edward logramos llegar a tiempo, los chicos venían saliendo, acompañados de los tres Volturi y de otro chico, que supuse debería ser Alec. Me bajé del volvo de Edward y caminé hacia ellos, Rosalie llegó rápidamente hacia mí.

― ¿Estás bien? Estuviste llorando ¿te hizo algo? ―preguntó atropelladamente.

―Rose, creo que deberías dejarla respirar―habló Jasper.

―Estoy bien y no, no me hizo nada Rose, solamente hablamos y aclaramos algunas cosas―respondí. Miré hacia donde se encontraba Edward quien estaba hablando con sus hermanos y un par de amigos más, reconocí a James, Laurent, Riley y una hermosa pelirroja que según la descripción de Jasper, debía ser Victoria. Él me miró y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento― "el sol omnipotente no vio su igual desde que el mundo es mundo" ―murmuré solo para mí, citando a Shakespeare en "Romeo y Julieta" nunca nadie se asemejaría ni aunque fuera un poco a la belleza de Edward Cullen.

―Lo sabe ¿no es así? ―dijo Jasper tranquilo.

―Sí―me limité a responder, Rose no dijo nada y para mi sorpresa Jake me sonrió, pensé que se pondría furioso al saber que Edward lo sabía, él, corrijo, ellos se odian.

Miré a los demás chicos que los acompañaban, quienes estaban completamente ajenos a la conversación que manteníamos.

―Jane, lamento mucho no poder haber hablado contigo en la clase de Ed. Física, pero tuve asuntos urgentes que atender―me disculpé.

―No hay problema Bella, podemos hablar ahora, ya le he dicho a tus amigos así que no será demasiado―les había dicho ¿qué?

―Bien, entonces te escucho―la animé.

―La próxima semana estamos de cumpleaños, como sabrás con Feliz y Demetri somos trillizos, aunque no nos parecemos en nada―soltó una carcajada―así que con los chicos queríamos invitarlos personalmente a nuestra fiesta a efectuarse el día sábado en nuestra casa a las 10:00 p.m. espero que puedas asistir, tus amigos ya me dieron su respuesta afirmativa, para esas fechas ya te habrán sacado el yeso, así que no acepto un no por respuesta―sonrió ampliamente.

―Me siento muy alagada de que hayas decidido invitarnos Jane, y si no nace ningún inconveniente, ahí estaremos―le sonreí, ella y sus hermanos se despidieron de mí y se marcharon rápidamente del lugar.

―Me caen realmente bien―dijo Rose.

―Siempre han sido bastante simpáticos―aporté.

―Y bien ¿Qué pasó con Edward? ¿Cómo es eso de que lo sabe todo? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―Solo lo sabe y punto―no quería ahondar mucho en el tema, eso es algo que solo nos incumbía a ambos y quería que siguiera siendo así.

― ¿Qué más paso?

―Me pidió perdón.

―Y lo perdonaste―no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, Jasper era muy intuitivo.

―Así es―respondí.

― ¡Es que acaso estás loca! ―gritó Rose.

―Rosalie, por favor, es suficiente, conversamos y tuve mis motivos para hacerlo, no quiero discutir contigo sobre esto. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir―hablé.

Nos subimos al Jeep de Jasper y partimos rumbo a la casa de Charlie. Junto con Rose preparamos la cena en silencio, sin tocar el tema de Edward, luego me fui a descansar ya que mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban agotados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude dormir en paz.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo me estoy muriendo, con un dolor de estómago horrible, peor nada que no se pueda superar, jajaja.<em>

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten qué tal les pareció, ya que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza escribir eso en este capítulo, tenía planeado otra cosa, pero estaba escribiendo ayer y de repente se me ocurrió hacerlo así. Espero de verdad que les guste. A mi al menos me gustó como quedó, pero se supone que a uno siempre le tienen que gustar sus cosas así que mi opinión no es valida. Ignorenme :D_

_Gracias a **ISA** mi beta, muchas gracias por revisar el capítulo y darme tu opinión, eres la primera persona en leerlo :)_

_¡Oh! Chicas, no les he contado, entré a clases, debo levantarme todos los días (lunes a viernes) a las 06:00 a.m. es horrible, el otro día casi me duermo en clases de química, el cansancio me sobrepasaba. Por esa razón (entré al colegio) quizás me demore más en actualizar, si, más de lo que ya me demoro, pero trataré de que sea lo menos._

_Sin tener más que decir, me despido, espero que tengan una hermosa semana y que la disfruten, ya saben Carpe Diem y Colligo, virgo, rosas ;)_

_Un abrazo enorme, gracias por leer y dejar comentarios._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque amaría si Edward fuera mío. La trama es de mi procedencia.

**Summary: **Bella vuelve a Forks después de dos años para enfrentar las heridas del pasado ¿Podrá superar el dolor de la decepción? ¿Qué dirán los Cullen cuando vean que su amiga del pasado ha regresado? Una amistad rota ¿Puede repararse?

* * *

><p>―La vida es hermosa, los pajaritos cantan, el sol nos sonríe.<p>

―No hay sol Bella, está lloviendo― decidí ignorar completamente a Jasper.

―¿Se han dado cuenta que a veces el mundo es maravilloso? Porque lo es. Buenas tardes buena mujer― saludé a una señora de unos 60 años que se encontraba en uno de los tantos pasillos del Hospital de Forks― a veces me pregunto por qué la gente es tan amargada, quiero decir―suspiré― la vida es hermosa.

Di una vuelta sobre mi pie izquierdo y levanté los brazos, como cual bailarina de ballet, que por supuesto no era, por lo que estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. Rose rodó lo ojos, solté una sonora carcajada y luego me adelanté un poco de los chicos para luego girarme y dedicarles una hermosa y gigante sonrisa, volví a girar, esta vez sin caerme.

―No puedo creer que hagas todo este espectáculo por nada Bella― Rose me miraba seria, en cambio Jasper tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Por nada? Haré como que no escuché tu comentario mi querida y hermosa amiga Rosalie ¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te quiero? ― pregunté.

―No― fue la única respuesta que recibí de su parte.

Jasper comenzó a reír ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de una de las enfermeras que pasaba por el lugar, lo que me hizo sonreír.

―Pues Rosalie, te quiero.

―Creo que Carlisle te drogó Bella, una simple visita al doctor no pudo haberte dejado en este estado― dijo Jasper aguantando la risa.

―¡Me ha sacado el yeso! ― exclamé― es una razón más que suficiente para estar feliz, feliz como una perdiz ¿No crees?

―No, no lo creo, pero ¿Sabes lo que sí creo? Que estás loca.

―No destruirás mi felicidad Jasper Hale, esta vez soy más fuerte. Al fin pude librarme de ese estúpido yeso que no era más que un estorbo― hice una mueca al recordar como Rosalie era quien me tenía que ayudar para así poder bañarme, simplemente humillante― Ahora podré hacer las cosas por mí misma, eso es genial.

―Estás realmente loca, ¡que alguien llame a una clínica mental! ― gritó Jasper, que al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se tapó la boca, fingiendo inocencia, afortunadamente esta vez no había ninguna enfermera presente.

El celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar, este miró la pantalla y dedicándonos una sonrisa de disculpa se alejó un poco para poder hablar con mayor "privacidad" ya que a pesar de todo, Rose y yo aún podíamos escuchar vestigios de su conversación. Si mi oído no fallaba, era con Alice.

―¿Por qué lo llama Alice Cullen? ― me susurró Rosalie bastante intrigada, tanto como yo.

―No lo sé, debe ser por el trabajo de literatura― era lo más obvio, Jasper había ido toda la semana a casa de los Cullen para hacer el trabajo de literatura, en el cual tenían que analizar la obra de Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta"

―Se suponía que ese trabajo lo terminarían en unos dos días, ya llevan una semana― punto para Rose.

Ella tenía razón. Si mal no recordaba, cuando quedaron de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo, dijeron que no tardarían más de dos días y esos días ya habían pasado.

Pero quizás se habían tardado más de lo esperado ¿Quién sabe?

―Para mí que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Rose estaba loca, qué se suponía que estaba pasando, seguramente su mente maquiavélica estaba teniendo mil y un millón de pensamientos sobre qué hacia su hermano. Yo no le daba mayor importancia, pero ella sí.

―¿A qué te refieres? Rose, es solo un trabajo de literatura― solté una pequeña risita― creo que estás delirando y supuestamente era yo la loca.

―No estoy delirando, aquí hay algo que Jasper no nos ha querido decir, sino no hubiese ido a hablar con Alice lejos de nosotras ¿Tendrá algún secreto guardado? ― se preguntaba más para ella que para las dos.

―Rose, exageras las cosas. Jasper sabe lo "obsesionada" que estás con los Cullen― me miró feo― no me mires así, sabes que es verdad― le dediqué una sonrisa inocente― como sea, lo importante aquí es que quizás tu hermano no quiere incomodarte, no le des demasiada importancia. Si algo está pasando nos lo dirá y si no es así, bueno… No importa.

Jasper terminó de hablar por celular y se acercó a nosotras con un claro gesto de disculpa. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento, habíamos venido en el Jeep de Jasper, ya que llovía y Rose esta vez, no quería mojar a su bebe. Mi padre tenía que trabajar por lo que no pudo venir con nosotros.

De pronto, a la entrada del hospital Jasper sacó las llaves del Jeep y se las entregó a Rose, quien lo miró confundida.

―¿Para qué me pasas las llaves?

Jasper la miró con algo de miedo.

―No, no podré regresarme a la casa con ustedes― se rascó la nuca, estaba nervioso.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Rose un poco enfadada.

Jasper iba a responder pero esta lo cortó.

―Hablabas con Alice Cullen ¿Verdad? Por eso no te irás con nosotras ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí Jasper? Espero que me lo digas, quiero la verdad y nada más que la verdad― demandó.

―Rose, cálmate― intercedí― está todo bien Jasper, si debes ir a trabajar con Alice, lo entendemos.

―Estoy esperando tu puta respuesta Jasper, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me la des― demonios, Rose estaba enfadada en serio.

―Tengo que ir a hacer el trabajo a casa de Alice― respondió sin mucha seguridad.

―Ya, pero se suponía que no tardarían más de dos días en terminarlo, por el bien de los dos, quiero decir ¡se llevan pésimo!― exclamó.

―Tuvimos un pequeño percance, solo eso― de pronto la cara de Jasper se empezó a poner roja, oh Dios mío, jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto, Jasper se estaba sonrojando.

Rosalie iba a hablar, pero no la deje, ya que abrí mi gran boca lo que hizo que Jasper alcanzara tonalidades de rojo que jamás había conocido, pero que tenía la seguridad de haber experimentado anteriormente.

―¿Por qué te sonrojas? ― pregunté.

―¡Demonios! Esto es vergonzoso, por lo que trataré de hacerlo rápido― tuve la impresión de que estaba hablando solo para él, pero nosotras lográbamos escucharle. Suspiro sonoramente― Ya no debo analizar la obra de Romeo y Julieta, sino que debo interpretarla.

Habló tan rápido, creo que no demoró más de dos segundos, por lo que no estaba muy segura de sí había escuchado bien, dijo ¿Interpretarla? Escuché una fuerte carcajada de parte de Rosalie, quién comenzó a reír histéricamente. Jasper y yo solamente la observamos.

―¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ― preguntó Jasper después de que esta dejara de reír.

―Debes, debes interpretarla ¡Dios mío! Eres Romeo y lo mejor… o peor, depende el punto de vista que lo mires, Alice es tu Julieta― comenzó a reír nuevamente― el destino es cruel.

― ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías que interpretarla? ― pregunté ignorando a Rosalie y sus carcajadas.

―Era bastante vergonzoso hacer un análisis de una obra de amor con alguien con quien no te llevas ¿Sabes lo qué es eso? ¿Hablar de amor y de qué trata la obra con alguien a quien no conoces y con quien no te llevas? Es horrible. Pero como la vida me ama, al estúpido profesor se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podíamos hacer no era analizar la estúpida obra, sino que interpretarla ¡Interpretarla!― gritó casi desesperado. No pude evitar reír.

―Creo que exageras Jasper, no debe ser tan malo― sonreí amablemente.

―No sería tan malo si las escenas que debemos interpretar no lo fueran― dijo en tono derrotado.

Aquello capturó mi atención, y no solo la mía, ya que Rosalie dejó de reír en el acto mirando a su hermano, incitándolo a que continuara. Obviamente Jasper no lo hizo.

―¿Qué escenas debes hacer? ― pregunté.

―No me hagas decírtelo por favor Bella― suplicó.

―Quizás pueda ayudarte, sabes que me encanta "Romeo y Julieta", es una de mis obras favoritas. Solo, solo dime cuales son las escenas― de verdad tenía unas ganas infinitas por saber cuales eran. Saber que mi hermano interpretaría a Romeo era algo maravilloso, no importa quién fuera Julieta.

―Son, son la escena donde se hablan por primera vez…

―La escena del balcón― dije ilusionada― ¿Cuál más?

―La muerte de Romeo.

―¡Oh Dios Mío! Es una escena hermosa― vi como él me miraba, como si se me hubiese pasado algo, después de unos momentos lo entendí― ¡Santísimo Señor Jesucristo, debes besarla!

―¿Me estás jodiendo?― preguntó Rosalie, su hermano solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza― Joder, la debes besar― estalló nuevamente en carcajadas― Dios ES cruel.

―No entiendo por qué te ríes, tú menos que nadie debería hacerlo, odias a todos los Cullen― la reprendió Jasper.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ― alzó una ceja.

―No te deberías estar riendo, lo más obvio es que estuvieras gritándome, diciéndome que estoy loco y que por ningún motivo debería besar a Alice Cullen y si lo hago, tú misma me cortarás las pelotas. Pero no, estás riéndote como si te hubiesen contado el mejor chiste en la historia de los chistes― una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Por lo general Jasper no se enojaba, él era muy pacífico y prefería ante todo evitar la confrontación, pero su reciente ataque de histeria me estaba causando mucha gracia y sabía que a su hermana también.

―Ok, lo acepto ¿Vale? ― alzó las manos en son de paz― no me hace nada de gracia saber que mi hermanito debe darle un puto beso a la víbora esa, pero tienes que aceptar que tiene su lado divertido. Solo espero que no te muerda los labios―Jasper y yo la miramos confundidos― para que no te envenene digo yo― nuevamente estalló en carcajadas, pero ninguno de los dos la siguió.

―Exactamente… ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― arrugué mi nariz en un gesto de confusión.

―Morder, víbora, veneno ¿No? ― preguntó.

―No, creo que no captamos la idea.

―Caramba, sí que son idiotas.

―Guarda los insultos― la miré mal― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bufó exasperada y se dio una vuelta completa. Jasper y yo nos miramos realmente confundidos ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

―Solo olvídenlo, ¿Está bien? ― nos dedicó una sonrisa falsa con la cual daba por zanjado el tema.

―Bella, antes dijiste que me ayudarías ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Tenía pensado hacer algo, pero no sabía si era una buena idea, quizás Rosalie se opusiera y me dijera que estaba loca, pero era la mejor opción. Podía ayudar a Jasper pero no era un trabajo completo, los necesitaba a los dos y eso significaba ir a casa de los Cullen o que Alice fuera a mi casa. Personalmente prefería la segunda opción pero la última palabra era de Jasper… y de Alice, si es que ella quería que la ayudara también.

―Se me había ocurrido que podía ayudar a los dos.

―¿Eso qué significa?

―No puedo solo ir y decirte que interpretes las escenas solo― era tan obvio― necesito ver cómo te relacionas con tu compañera, saber cuáles son tus problemas. Quizás solo no se notan, pero si se notan, si lo actúas con Alice. Necesito verlos a los dos y será hoy, por supuesto, si tú estás de acuerdo con ello.

Jasper miró a Rosalie quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos con una cara que quería decir "¿Estás loca Bella? Voy a matarte" decidí ignorarla, por mi bien mental.

―Por mí está bien ¿Dónde quieres trabajar? ― preguntó.

No alcancé a responder cuando un fuerte chillido proveniente de la entrada del estacionamiento nos alertó que se acercaba un auto. En menos de cinco segundos el Porsche amarillo de Alice se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Abrió la puerta del auto y corrió rápidamente al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, ya que ahí estábamos protegidos de la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento.

―Odio la lluvia― su aguda y cantarina voz se coló por mis oídos. Nos miró a los tres, tardándose un poco más en mí y luego volvió a posar su mirada sobre Jasper.

La vi dudar unos momentos, cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente.

―Rosalie, Bella, Jasper― pronunció lentamente― buenas tardes.

―Hola― fue el escueto saludo que recibió por parte de Rosalie, quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

―Hola Alice, buenos tardes para ti también― respondí. El hecho de que ya no nos habláramos no significaba que sería una maleducada y no la saludaría, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

―¿Estás listo? ― preguntó dirigiéndose a Jasper. Este no alcanzó a contestar puesto que Rosalie se lo impidió.

―Mmm, creo que va a haber un pequeño cambio de planes Alice― dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice la miró confundida, y no solo ella, sino que nosotros también.

―No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? Jasper y yo debemos ensayar― abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se quedó en silencio.

―¿Deben hacer qué? ― preguntó Rose burlona, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

―Terminar el trabajo de literatura― parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

―Alice, Alice, Alice― canturreó su nombre― sabemos perfectamente que Jasper y tú deben interpretar Romeo y Julieta. Y puesto que Bella ama esa historia, se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudar a Jasper con su "actuación"― dibujó las comillas en el aire ―Pero comprenderás que no puede ayudar solo a mi hermano, por lo que tendrá que ayudar a los dos y tú vas a querer que te ayude― en la última frase había una clara amenaza que no daba cabida a ninguna duda. Alice seguía mirando a Rosalie sin siquiera pestañear― por lo que Bella y yo iremos a tu hermosa casa y veremos qué tal les sale su hermosa presentación y eso será rápido, o sea ahora, puesto que son las 3 de la tarde de un día viernes y no sé si tú tienes planes y francamente no me importa si los tienes, pero con los chicos debemos ir a La Push a las 9 de la noche, por lo que espero que esto sea rápido. Así que ¡Muevan el culo! Jasper, tú te irás con Alice en su precioso Porsche y yo me iré con Bella tras de ustedes― se dirigió a Alice― nos vemos en tu casa.

Alice parecía que estaba en estado de shock, miró a Jasper quien le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímido que me causó un poco de gracia y luego me miró a mí que solo encogí mis hombros. En un completo silencio de dirigió a su porsche con Jasper pisándole los talones. Rosalie y yo los seguimos en el jeep de este último.

―No puedo creer que vaya a la casa de los Cullen ¿Quién lo diría? ― murmuró Rosalie con la vista fija en el camino, ella era quien manejaba.

―No sé por qué lo haces, odias a los Cullen ¿Por qué decidiste venir también?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?― por un momento creí que empezaría a despotricar contra los Cullen, pero no fue así― ¡Dime cuando será la próxima vez que veré a Jasper interpretar a Romeo!― exclamo ―no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, aunque eso signifique ir a parar a casa de esos idiotas.

Ir a la casa de los Cullen, hace años que no iba. Cuando éramos pequeños no había día en el que no fuera a esa imponente casa, si es que se le puede llamar así, era enorme. Charlie siempre me dejaba ir a casa de los Cullen, es más, creo que pasaba más tiempo allí que en la mía. Solíamos jugar en un pequeño columpio que se encontraba en el jardín, era muy divertido; debido a mi infinita torpeza la mayoría de las veces terminaba herida, pero eso no me impedía intentarlo nuevamente. Siempre disfrutamos alrededor de ese columpio, hasta que pasó lo inevitable, una vez cuando teníamos 13 años Emmett decidió que era buen momento para jugar y terminó rompiendo nuestro amado columpio, desde ese entonces estaba destrozado en la casa de los Cullen… o al menos lo estaba antes de que me fuera.

Alice manejaba como una maniática ¿A cuánto iba? ¿200? Menos mal que me sabía el camino porque si no fuera así, ya nos hubiésemos perdido. Llovía torrencialmente, por lo que Rosalie manejaba con mucho cuidado por el pequeño sendero que llevaba a casa de los Cullen.

Después de unos 20 min llegamos a la casa, solo el porsche de Alice se encontraba estacionado, pero no había nadie dentro. Idiotas, ni siquiera nos esperaron para entrar.

Estaba nerviosa, esta era la primera vez en dos años que venía, seguramente estaba Esme, la extrañaba tanto, ella fue como una madre para mí durante el tiempo que viví en Forks

―¡Santa madre del santísimo señor Jesús! ¿A esto le llaman casa? ―exclamó Rose apuntando en dirección a la imponente "casa" blanca de los Cullen― ¡Esto es una mansión! Dios mío, saben cómo vivir la vida…. ¡Hijos de puta!

―Rose ― la reproché.

―¿Qué? No me digas que no es verdad, viven en una mansión. Ya sé por qué Alice Cullen se cree la pequeña princesa del Instituto ¡Vive en un puto palacio, un castillo! ¿Dónde demonios está el dragón? ― exclamaba sin parar, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla― ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si estuviera loca?

―No― respondí sin pensar, pero al ver que volvía a abrir la boca para seguir despotricando me apresuré― quiero decir ¿Dragones? ¿Es en serio? Tienes 17 años Rose, debes saber que los cuentos de hadas en los que hay dragones gigantes cuidando damiselas que esperan eternamente por un príncipe azul que no va a llegar, no existen―abrí la puerta para bajarme del jeep, pero antes de eso tenía otra cosa que decirle― Además Alice ni siquiera es una princesa― susurré para salir corriendo bajo la lluvia y así refugiarme bajo el techo de la entrada de la casa.

―Esos no son cuentos de hadas Bella, son cuentos de princesas― me gritó Rose mientras corría a toda velocidad para hacerme compañía bajo techo.

―¿Y qué hay en los cuentos de princesas? ―pregunté recalcando lo obvio, ya que siempre tenían a su estúpida hada madrina que las ayudaba a conseguir a su perfecto príncipe que las salvaría de su patética, vida viviendo con pequeños hombrecitos del bosque o de malvadas madrastras y hermanastras horribles que lo único que querían era que limpiaran sin parar… Ok, creo que estoy poniéndome un poco amargada, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso… Los cuentos de hadas mantienen vivo el espíritu del verdadero amor.

―¿Príncipes? ¿Princesas? Qué sé yo, lo típico.

―Lo típico son las hadas Rose, las hadas que cumplen sus deseos― la puerta fue abierta bruscamente dejando ver a un divertido Jasper.

―¿Qué hacen afuera chicas? ―no pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa.

―Esperar que nos abrieran, idiota― respondió Rosalie apartándolo para entrar en la casa― me congelaba fuera.

Cuando entré a la casa vi a una sonriente Esme parada en la entrada de la sala, me miraba con cariño y un infinito amor, para ella siempre fui una hija más. Abrió sus brazos ampliamente y corrió hacia mí, pude ver como una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla. Me abrazó fuertemente y me quedé congelada en mi lugar, la había extrañado tanto. Al no tener a mi madre conmigo las 24 horas del día los 7 días a la semana, Esme se había convertido de alguna manera en aquella imagen materna que toda niña y adolecente necesita. Cuando pude reaccionar la abracé de vuelta.

―¡Oh Isabella! Estoy tan feliz de que decidieras venir a casa, te he extrañado pequeña― me soltó y miró con ternura.

―Yo también te he extrañado Esme― su mirada me hizo sentir apenada. Que yo hubiese tenido problemas con sus hijos no tenía que influir en la relación que mantenía con ella, pero no era así, estúpidamente me alejé de todo aquello que tuviese la palabra Cullen o que me recordara a ellos. Terrible error ―Discúlpame por no haber venido antes― le sonreí― he sido una terrible hija adoptiva.

―No digas eso cariño, solo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer― besó mi mejilla y fijó su vista en una persona que estaba detrás de mí. Me giré y pude ver que miraba a Rosalie ―Y esta hermosa jovencita ¿Quién es? ― preguntó.

―Soy Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper y amiga de Bella― se presentó.

―Oh, un gusto Rosalie, soy Esme Cullen, espero que te sientas cómoda en esta casa, eres bienvenida.

―Gracias señora Cullen― le dedicó una sonrisa de aquellas que te dejan como bobo sin importar tu sexo, raza ni religión.

―Nada de señora Cullen, me haces sentir como si tuviera 50 años y no es así, aún soy un alma joven, dime solo Esme cariño.

―Está bien "Esme" ― después de eso, Esme se dirigió a su cuarto excusándose de que le dolía un poco la cabeza y necesitaba descansar, no sin antes decirnos que en la cocina había dejado una bandeja de galletas de aquellas que tanto me gustaban "_las hice sin saber que vendrías Bella, creo que el destino quería que vinieras hoy. Ojalá las disfrutes cariño"_

Alice apareció por las escaleras y bajó rápidamente con un montón de hojas en su mano y un libro, pude ver que era Romeo y Julieta.

―Bien Bella, pasemos a la sala, es un lugar amplio donde podemos practicar nuestro diálogo― dijo dirigiéndose a la sala.

No me había percatado de que Edward se encontraba ahí sentado en uno de los sofá leyendo "El código secreto de la Biblia". Se veía bastante concentrado sentado en el sofá blanco que se encontraba justo frente a un gran ventanal que daba al inmenso bosque que rodeaba la casa. Su pelo enmarañado brillaba bajo los reflejos de una leve luz que se dejaba entre ver a través de las densas y oscuras nubes que arrojaban agua como si no hubiese un mañana. Parecía un perfecto príncipe azul, uno de esos con espada y caballo blanco, uno de esos que son capaces de prometerte el mundo y cumplirlo…. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Recuerda Isabella Swan, los príncipes azules no existen y si existiesen son unos idiotas.

En ese momento Edward levantó la mirada y me vio, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por lo que a mí me parecieron largos minutos, luego desvió su mirada a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

―Edward, espero que no te moleste que practiquemos aquí― dijo Alice. No parecía una pregunta, fue más bien una afirmación.

―No hay problema― respondió el aludido― No sabía que vendrías Bella ¿Cómo has estado? ― me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes y sentía que me iba a morir ¿Qué era lo que sucedía conmigo, por Dios?

―He estado bien― dije como una idiota― y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bastante bien, gracias. Rosalie, Jasper, buenas tardes― saludó a mis amigos.

―Hola― respondieron al unísono.

―No quiero parecer descortés pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Iba a responder, pero Rosalie se me adelantó.

―Hemos venido a ver como Jasper hace el mayor ridículo de su vida, es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo― una leve sonrisa de maldad surcó su rostro.

―¿A quién vamos a ver hacer el ridículo? ― escuché que preguntaba Emmett ¿Estaban todos en casa hoy? Venía caminando de la cocina con una bandeja gigante de galletas― Me pareció haber escuchado una voz hermosa ¿Cómo estás Belli Bells? ― se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

A pesar de todo Emmett seguía siendo igual. Luego de que hablara con Edward, aunque sabía que él no lo sabía, estaba haciendo una especie de méritos para ganarse un perdón que no sabía que podía existir.

― Estoy bien, pero estaría mucho mejor si me das una de esas ricas galletas― me acerqué a la gran bandeja y saqué una galleta… simplemente exquisita.

Emmett se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala mientras que yo tomaba asiento en el otro sofá individual, puesto que Edward ocupaba el otro. A Rosalie no le quedó más remedio que sentarse junto a Emmett. Jasper y Alice se posicionaron frente a nosotros, se veían tan monos.

―Esto será divertido― hablo Emmett.

―Ni que lo digas― respondió un poco perdida Rosalie.

Miré feo a ambos, este no era momento para burlarse, Jasper y Alice necesitaban no sentirse cohibidos o esto saldría realmente mal.

―Muy bien ¡Que comience la función! ― grité posicionándome en el sillón.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Quién quiere matar a Karina?- grito un desconocido frente a una multitud enfurecida.<em>

_-¡Yo!- respondieron todos a la voz._

_-¿Quién cree que Karina se merece morir lenta y dolorosamente?- volvió a preguntar._

_-¡Yo!- recibió la misma respuesta._

_-Entonces está dicho, Karina Bernal, eres condenada por no haber subido capítulo en como dos mese... (esto me lo dedico yo) Maraca culia... _

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ignores mi insulto poco decoroso que me dediqué recién... ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien... ¿yo? sobreviviendo, si, sobrevivo a mi vida de mierda (que depresiva) Lo que pasa chicas es que sé que me quieren matar y lo entiendo perfectamente, no se preocupen, yo también querría hacerlo en su lugar, por lo que acepto toda clase de insultos si es eso lo que quieren hacer... ahora vienen las excusas, aunque debo decir que no hay demasiadas.<em>

_El estudio y mis enfermedades múltiples que me azotaron durante este último mes no me dejaron escribir demasiado, además de eso la inspiración se perdió, pero ha vuelto, o al menos eso espero._

_Me sacaron mis 4 muelas del juicio y me sentí realmente sexy con la cara hinchada, pero cuando creí que todo iba bien se me volvió a hinchar, cosas del destino se infecto la cosa po... creo que en mi vida pasada fui algo así como Adolf Hitler, para variar tengo otitis en el oído izquierdo, me resfrie nooo si yo tengo del año que me pidan._

_No quiero alargarme mucho así que cuéntenme ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo? espero de todo corazón que les gustara._

_Gracias a mi Beta **ISA** que se da el trabajo de revistar mi historia, gracias linda, eres un amor de persona :)_

_No sé que más decir, saludos a todas, gracias por sus comentarios, a pesar de que no los devuelvo y todo eso, deben estar conscientes de que los leo tooooditos, asi que soy consciente de todo lo que opinan de esta historia. Gracias._

_P.D: Voten por Obstáculos Mortales en los fic awards xD!_

_P.D.D: si alguien cree que no debo hacer esto, perdón._

_P.D.D.D: Ignoren mis P.D_

_P.D.D.D.D: Pero igual voten por O.M!_

_Saludos :B_


	11. Chapter 11

—Esto es completamente ridículo —refunfuñaba Alice sin parar—. Por amor a todo lo que es Santo… ¿Puedes dejar de reírte, Emmett?

Este último se encontraba casi cayendo del sillón en el que estaba sentado anteriormente, retorciéndose –literalmente– de la risa.

—No… no puedo —logró decir apenas.

— ¡Y tú! —volvió a gritar Alice—. Deja de reírte —miraba ceñuda a Rosalie que no estaba en mejor condición que Emmett. De pronto se escuchó una sonora carcajada proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación—. ¡Ay no! Tú no, Edward por favor.

Rápidamente Edward se recompuso y miró seriamente a Alice.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —. A pesar de su postura seria, podía ver que por dentro moría de risa, quizás peor que Emmett y Rosalie.

—Esto es el infierno —murmuró Jasper que se dejó caer en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que me encontraba. Suspiró sonoramente, dirigió su mirada hacia Alice y luego a su hermana—. Rosalie, ¿puedes parar de reír por favor? Ya es bastante incómodo y difícil hacer esto como para más encima soportar sus constantes burlas —refiriéndose a ella y Emmett.

Sí, desde que comenzaron con su actuación habían sido el blanco de las bromas del grandulón y la rubia escultural.

La verdad era que no lo hacían para nada mal, claro, no se demostraban aquel amor infinito que sentían Romeo y Julieta, pero al menos podían dejar de lado sus diferencias, como todos aquí en este momento. Ninguno de nosotros había peleado ni se había tratado de forma hiriente, hasta Emmett y Rosalie, cuando ésta ni lo soportaba, habían tenido algún encontrón, lo único que hacían era reír como posesos.

Alice y Jasper no se habían dicho nada, ni siquiera con lo venenosa que estaba Alice y Edward, bueno, Edward se limitaba a mirar lo que hacían y a guardarse sus carcajadas. Debo ser sincera y decir que lo hace más por respeto a mí, que soy una especie de director, que a los actores –por supuesto– respeto que Emmett y Rosalie no sienten por mí, ni por ellos.

Mi celular empezó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos; en la pantalla de éste resaltaba "_Jacob Llamando"._ Contesté inmediatamente.

—Jake —lo saludé efusivamente.

—Hey Bella, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —. En ese momento Emmett soltó otra de sus sonoras carcajadas.

—Bien. ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? ¿Acaso hiciste una fiesta y no me invitaste?

—Es solo Emmett y un ataque de risa de como 10 minutos —respondí divertida.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett Cullen? ¿De los Cullen tus ex amigos? —preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Conozco a otro Emmett? —pregunté sarcástica.

— ¿Sí?... —no respondí—. ¿No?... ¡No! ¿Qué haces con Emmett Cullen?

—Estoy en casa de los Cullen con Jasper y Rosalie, cosas del instituto —dije bajándole el perfil.

— ¿Cosas del instituto? —su tono de voz fue serio—. No recuerdo que tuviéramos deberes o algo así… ¿Se me pasó algo?

—No, es solo que… ¿Recuerdas aquel trabajo que debía hacer Jasper en conjunto con Alice? —. Vale, vale, sé que no debía hacer esto, pero en el fondo tenía su lado divertido.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con eso? —Jake al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba impaciente.

—Bueno, el caso es que ahora no deben hacer un trabajo Jake, lo que de...

— ¡No te atrevas Isabella Marie Swan! —el grito de Jasper me dejó quieta y lo más importante; callada—. No te atrevas a contarle a él también, es suficiente con las burlas de todos los que están aquí como para soportar también las de Jacob Black.

Solo asentí un poco asustada y aturdida. Moví rápidamente la cabeza para despejarme.

—Wou, wou, wou, ¿qué le pasó a Jasper? —escuché a Jake preguntar.

—Al parecer no quiere que la gente se entere qué es lo que tiene que hacer —mi tono de voz fue sin vida—. Tendré que respetar su decisión —agregué con más entusiasmo.

—Bien, como sea, Bellita mía de mi corazón mío y solo mío porque mi corazón es mío y de nadie más, porque si fuera de alguien más ya no sería mío y tú no sería de mi corazón porque…

— ¡Jacob Black! —lo corté—. ¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces y decirme para qué llamaste?

— ¡Oh! Sí. Bien, ¿recuerdas que hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Paul?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿por quién me tomas? —traté de sonar ofendida—. No lo olvidaría, Rose y Jasper no han dejado de hablar de ello, creo que Rosalie ya tiene nuestras teñidas "para matar" listas —reí.

—No lo dudo. La cosa Bella, es que se ha puesto a llover a cántaros, creo que están tirando el agua con baldes o algo por el estilo, si me lo preguntas creo que es el fin del mundo, los mayas nos atacan —hizo una pausa dramática—. Así que Paul ha decidido cancelar la fiesta, le dije que podríamos hacerla de todos modos, pero él se ha negado diciendo que lo que quería era disfrutar fuera de casa, cerca de la playa, pero como está lloviendo ni modo, se rehúsa completamente a realizarla, así que creo que será hasta nuevo aviso —explicó Jake. Me giré hacia uno de los enormes ventanales de la casa Cullen y pude comprobar con mis propios ojos como una cortina de agua caía desde los cielos.

—Ams, creo que está bien, tienes razón, está lloviendo como si no hubiese un mañana —reí—. Les diré a los chicos y pediré a Rosalie que guarde nuestras teñidas de cuero y látex para otra ocasión —volví a reír pero más audiblemente.

— ¡Quiero ver eso! —gritó Jake—. A propósito, hablando de fiestas, mañana es la fiesta de los Volturi, ¿no es así?

—Ajá —respondí.

— ¿Irás?

— No lo sé, creo que es algo que deberé hablar con los chicos, pero siendo completamente sincera no quiero ir, me siento muy complacida de que Demetri se haya tomado la molestia de invitarme, pero la verdad lo único que quiero hacer es descansar… ¿Tú quieres ir? —. Quizás Jake quisiera ir, pero no solo, y por eso me estaba preguntando y al yo decirle que no, ya no quería ir.

—Solo si tú vas —le iba a decir que si él quería ir, iría yo, la típica respuesta que hacen que las personas pasen más de media hora tratando de ver si van o no para después terminar diciendo "en fin que ni quería ir". Sí, muy infantil, pero la verdad es que por dentro estabas que destrozabas rocas por ir a la "mejor fiesta del universo descubierto hasta hoy". Sí, todo muy lindo, pero me cortó antes de emitir algún sonido.

—Bella, si no quieres ir no importa, la verdad es que no deseo ir porque van a ir la mayoría de los chicos del instituto, sino es porque quiero saber qué tan geniales se supone que son esas estupideces. Puedes llamarme un cotillas, pero es la verdad, todos darían su brazo derecho y la mitad de su inexistente cerebro por ir a una de esas estúpidas fiestas y quiero saber por qué —. No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario. ¿De verdad era por eso?

— ¿Es cierto? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Serás algo así como un súper detective que quiere descubrir algún secreto guardado celosamente durante generaciones?

—Sí, algo así —. Solté una enorme carcajada.

— ¡Debes estar jodiéndome! —pronuncié mientras me reía a carcajadas—. Solo quieres ir porque quieres saber cuál es la estúpida razón por la cual todos acuden a ese tipo de fiestas como las moscas a la miel… ¡La respuesta es muy fácil Jake!

— ¿A sí? Pues ilumíname señorita "todo lo sé" —me retó.

— ¿Te suena algo así como: alcohol gratis y sexo desenfrenado sin compromiso? — le pregunté—. Esa es la razón principal, Jake.

—Oh —exclamó—. Siendo así creo que se me has matado la ilusión, ya nada tiene sentido, me has quitado la razón de mi existencia, pero de todas formas prefiero y quiero mantener mi pene dentro de mis pantalones y no dentro de una vagina — dijo como si nada.

— ¡Jake! No puedes decirme eso. ¡Dios! Estás hablando con una dama —. A pesar de que traté de mostrarme lo más ofendida que pude, la risa me ganó y comencé a reír descontroladamente. Solo frente a los amigos se podía hablar de esa manera, a pesar de que era jodidamente "malo" visto desde fuera, me encantaba ese grado de confianza y Jake era una de esas personas con la que podías hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Está bien, lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte mi querida Isabella —escuché un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la línea—. Debo irme Bella, estamos hablando, te adoro.

—Adiós Jake, también te quiero —corté la llamada telefónica y me giré hacía donde estaban todos, quienes me miraban con curiosidad—. ¿Qué? —la pregunta salió de mi boca sin siquiera meditarla.

— ¿No le dijiste nada a Jacob no es así? —preguntó Jasper entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente.

Sonreí interiormente, Jasper tenía pánico de que los demás se enteraran, pero tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar. ¡Debía presentarse en el instituto, por amor a todo lo sagrado! Claro que el mundo se enteraría… iluso.

— No Jasper, no le dije nada, tampoco era como si le importase lo que sucede en la vida del gran Jasper Hale —dije con un sarcasmo que merecía un premio por pena.

—Tonta —fue su única respuesta.

Haciendo gala de mí –a veces– inmadurez mental y mi infinito infantilismo no tuve mejor idea que sacarle la lengua y hacerle morisquetas cual niña de 5 años, pero es que la vida hay que vivirla y creo que siendo infantil en los momentos correctos vives más que cuando eres un viejo amargado que analiza cada situación con ojo crítico, hay que tomarse las cosas con humor.

Sonreí ante mis pensamientos, hasta que una voz en mi cabeza, una de esas voces malas que solo hablan para joderte el momento me recordó lo que pasó hace dos años: _"Creo, mi querida Bellita, que no todo se debe tomar con humor",_ canturreó esa voz a la que tiernamente llamaré Guaripolda II. Y ¡no! Claro que no fue divertido Guaripolda, pero al menos es algo que ya está olvidado… Y no vuelvas a hablar, odio tener una estúpida conciencia o subconsciente lleno de recuerdos dolorosos que vienen a mí para joderme el día… O la vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería? —me preguntó Rosalie, llevándome de lleno a la realidad.

— ¿Recuerdas que hoy era la fiesta de Paul? —ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué dices "era" en pasado… "Es" la fiesta de Paul —dijo remarcando la palabra "es".

—Rose… ¿Te has dado cuenta que estamos viviendo un segundo "gran diluvio"? —apunté hacia las ventanas, donde no se veía más allá de una cortina de agua—. Paul ha decidido suspender la fiesta —vi que iba a alegar, así que hablé antes—. He dicho suspender, no cancelar. La hará otro día, aún podemos usar nuestros trajes de cuero y látex —sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo frente a la mención de aquel último comentario. Ambas le decíamos así a nuestras teñidas favoritas para salir, pero la triste realidad era que no eran ni de cuero, ni de látex, solo ropa normal, quizás en mi caso, demasiado normal.

— ¿Trajes de cuero y látex? —preguntó Emmett—. Sexy… Yo quiero ver eso, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? —lo miré alzando una ceja…. ¿Esto es en serio?

—Emmett —negué lentamente—. No.

—Has destruido mis ilusiones —y dramáticamente secó de su rostro una lágrima imaginaria. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

—No es la primera vez que lo escucho hoy —volví a poner mi atención en Rosalie—. Bien, como iba diciendo, la ha suspendido, por lo que hoy no debemos llegar a arreglarnos ni nada de eso… Gracias al bendito cielo —exclamé alzando los brazos.

—Bien, será.

Miré alrededor y vi que Edward hojeaba desinteresadamente el libro que anteriormente leía, era como si estuviera en otro lugar, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Emmett comía galletas… en el mismo sillón que Rosalie. Aún me sorprendía que no se hubiesen matado. Alice y Jasper se paseaban como león enjaulado por la sala, cada uno con un ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta_ en las manos.

—Esto será imposible —dijo Alice parándose de pronto. La miré invitándola a que continuara—. Bella —se acercó a mí con cara de súplica—. Esto es demasiado para mí, es demasiado romanticismo, demasiada ternura, demasiado amor… es TAN cursi —me daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar. Me senté en el sillón que ocupaba antes y ella se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis dos manos—. Ayúdame.

—Alice, si mal no recuerdo, tu adorabas el romanticismo, la ternura y el amor, siempre esperaste un príncipe azul. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto interpretar un papel ahora?... Además es eso, solo un papel, un personaje, no eres tú realmente.

—El romanticismo vale mierda —se limitó a contestar.

—Okay, no. No vale mierda, es bonito, solo que muy surrealista —. Si mi linda memoria no me fallaba, Alice amaba todo lo relacionado con el romanticismo, el amor y toda esa porquería que todos viviríamos algún día, pero para mí mala suerte aún no pensaba ni asomarse en mi vida. Pero con Alice era completamente diferente, ella estaba enamorada del concepto del amor, lo que me pareció completamente raro. ¿Qué le había pasado a Alice Cullen en estos dos años? ¿Algún idiota le rompió el corazón? Sabía que Alice había cambiado, pero ¿tanto? A veces las circunstancias hacen a las personas cambiar, tal como lo hice yo, quizá Alice hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, no me interesa eso ahora, lo que quiero es que me digas cómo hacer a una Julieta infinitamente enamorada de su Romeo.

Sonreí como idiota. Si había una historia de amor que me gustara con locura era precisamente la historia de Romeo y Julieta, aquel amor prohibido donde sus familias se odiaban a muerte, pero que sin embargo logra mantenerse, claro, todo eso hasta que Romeo muere.

—Es una jodida actuación Alice, no debe ser tan complicado —Alice calcinó a Emmett con la mirada.

—Si no es tan complicado entonces ven aquí y hazlo tú, porque yo no sé cómo hacerlo —dijo sonriéndole de una forma irónica.

Ahora lo que menos necesitaba era que Alice y Emmett comenzaran a discutir, necesitábamos organizar una puta representación de "Romeo y Julieta" y Alice al parecer no estaba muy dispuesta a colaborar… Ay Dios, apiádate de mí y llévame, te lo ruego.

—No es mi trabajo —rebatió Emmett—. Es tu nota, no la mía. Vamos, no debe ser tan terrible, creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Podría ser fácil si esta estupidez me hubiese tocado con cualquier otro tipo; Eric, Tyler, ¡incluso Mike Newton! Pero no. Me tocó con Jasper Hale, alguien a quien con suerte conozco y además no es de mi completo agrado… ¡Intenta trabajar con eso!

Alice se estaba sulfurando bastante, al parecer estaba bastante frustrada por quién le tocó de pareja… Lástima.

—Por si no lo has notado, estoy aquí —dijo Jasper, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, al contrario, siguieron con su plática.

—Hay actores que hacen eso todo el tiempo Alice, los llaman para alguna producción, es la primera vez que trabajan con un actor "X" y tal vez lo odian, pero hacen su trabajo, porque es eso, SU TRABAJO —. Alice solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Emmett, ellos son profesionales, yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de convertirme en actriz. Además lo hacen porque les pagan una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

Emmett iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Edward lo cortó.

—No creen que sería mejor que Alice y Jasper comenzaran a ensayar su parte de la obra y así poder terminar con esto de una buena vez, me están enfermando —. ¡Vaya! Qué tierno.

Alice suspiró pesadamente y miró a Jasper.

—Bien, comencemos —luego su mirada viajó hasta posarse en mí—. Bella… ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?

—Por lo que ustedes dijeron, las escenas que deben interpretar son cuando Romeo y Julieta se hablan en el balcón la primera vez y la muerte de Romeo y Julieta, ¿no es así? Entonces sería: Acto segundo; segunda escena y Acto quinto; escena tercera —tomé un ejemplar de "Romeo y Julieta" que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro y busqué las páginas.

— ¿Te sabes los actos y escenas de "Romeo y Julieta" de memoria? —preguntó sorprendido Emmett.

Edward soltó una risilla.

—Pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca, ¿no lo recuerdas? Creo que solo cuando tenía 15 leyó el libro como tres veces, no quiero imaginar cuantas veces lo leyó después de eso —dijo dirigiéndose a Emmett.

—Pensé que tu favorito era "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

— ¡Oh! "Orgullo y Prejuicio" es un libro sensacional sin duda, y "Romeo y Julieta" es una obra de arte, no sabría por cuál de los dos decidirme —respondí con voz soñadora. Ambos libros eran magníficos en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no sabría decidirme por cual.

—Al menos no tuvieron que soportarla cuando leyó "La Elegancia del Erizo". Lloró toda una tarde por la muerte de la Señora Renée —comentó Rosalie. ¡Ah! "La Elegancia del Erizo" un libro genial, y la muerte de Renée fue algo totalmente inesperado.

—"_Van a dar las nueve. En paz, muero"_ —cité—. "¿_Qué hacer frente al jamás si no es buscar el siempre en unas notas robadas?"._

—Y lo acaba de hacer —dijo Rosalie, despertándome de mi ensoñación y recordando aquellas últimas palabras de Renée o más bien su último pensamiento, y el cambio que decidió darle Paloma a su vida luego de la muerte de su amiga—. Ha citado las últimas y primeras palabras del penúltimo y último capítulo del bendito libro.

—Solo hay que buscar los siempres en los jamases…

—Sí, sí. "_La belleza en este mundo"_ —dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire.

"_Pues, por usted, a partir de ahora buscaré los siempres en los jamases._

_La belleza en este mundo."_

Así termina aquel libro y ahora me preguntó: ¿Debo yo buscar mis siempres en mis jamases?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Oh Dios mio, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni recordaba cómo se hacía esto, pero lo he retomado.<em>

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no actualizaba? ¡Meses! por Poseidón, merezco la muerte, pero la cosa es que no he tenido la inspiración necesaria, si, si "Las excusas solo agravan la falta" pero es que me siento en la obligación de aclarar mi ultra hiper mega retraso. Y como ya lo mencioné ha sido por eso, falta de inspiración, he tenido escrito este capítulo por meses, desde que actualicé la última vez y sin embargo siempre creí y aun creo que tiene poco, y quería ponerle más, pero no ha venido a mi y me dije "Karina, ¿por qué mejor no subes lo que llevas, es poco, demasiado poco, pero algo es algo, no?" y he me aquí._

_Al menos debo decir que no estar aquí se ha reflejado en mis super notas, tengo el promedio más alto en mis 4 años de media, creo que moriré por algún tipo de milagro de Dios, además de eso, me he sacado un 6,3 en una prueba de matemáticas de logaritmos... ¡Logaritmos! ni siquiera entiendo esa materia. _

_Bueno y ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ojalá que si. _

_Espero sus comentarios, quejas, criticas, estoy abierta a todo (1313)_

_Gracias a **Isa beta de FFad** por betear este capítulo y hacerlo mejor para ustedes. _

_Muchos besos y juro que trataré de demorarme menos en actualizar, ahora me voy a estudiar Biología e Historia. Adiós :)_


End file.
